Minha Zampakutou
by Thiago J Potter
Summary: Hanatarou Yamada era um aluno da academia Shinigami que estava presestes a ser expulso até que descobriu os verdadeiros poderes de sua Zampakutou, Naruto Namikaze. Hanatarou/Harem, Naruto/Isane/Nanao.
1. A descoberta da Zampakutou

Olá a todos, eu estou começando Esse projeto de Uma Fic de Naruto e Bleach em Português, pois há Eras não encontro uma fic descente em minha língua natal. Espero que outros fãs de Naruto e Bleach brasileiros, portugueses ou de qualquer lugar do mundo que saibam falar português se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti criando essa fic.

* * *

Nota do Autor: Só para deixar claro, eu não sou dono do Naruto nem de Bleach e isso vocês já sabem... Até por isso eu estou publicando aqui essa história em não no mangá!

* * *

**A Descoberta da Zampakutou**

Hanataro Yamada sempre foi conhecido como o Shinigami mais fraco de toda a academia, suas notas em Hakuda, Shumpo e Zanjutsu eram as piores da classe enquanto suas notas de Kidou eram apenas passáveis, seus níveis de reiatsu eram abaixo da média e, além de tudo isso, ele era uma alma que não apresentava características psicológicas adequadas a assumir funções como um Shinigami.

Outra coisa que acontecia era tendência de acontecerem acidentes quando ele estava envolvido com alguma coisa sejam das coisas mais banais as coisas bem mais complexa e assim ele era um garoto conformado, infeliz e sem amigos da turma dos piores alunos da escola shinigami.

Nessa altura, já haviam se passado 4 dos 6 anos na academia Shinigami e a maioria dos alunos já haviam manifestado sua Zampakutou pelo menos no seu estado mais básico o de Katana, mas, ao na contra mão dos demais, ele ainda não se havia sentido nele qualquer capacidade espiritual de manifestação de uma Zampakutou.

Os professores da academia Shinigami já estavam preocupados, pois esse aluno não teria chances de ser convocado para um esquadrão após se formar se nem ao menos conseguisse materializar sua Katana e lhe impuseram uma restrição, de que não poderia prosseguir nos dois últimos anos curso ao menos que conseguisse manifestar sua Katana na próxima semana.

Hanataro passou então três dias em seu quarto meditando, nesses três dias ele não comeu, bebeu ou dormiu, ficou meditando tentando fazer contato com sua Zampakutou, mas no quarto dia teve fome, teve sede, se sentiu doente e ficou abatido por uma depressão profunda, imagine só o que é uma pessoa ser abandonada por todas as pessoas que lhe importam, ser considerado o mais fraco no que gosta de fazer e ser rejeitado por aquilo que deveria ser parte dele mesmo.

Nesse momento ele ouve uma voz falando ao seu ouvido.

- Eu sei como você se sente...

O garoto olhou para os dois lados e nada viu além do seu quarto vazio.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando...

- Onde você está! – reclama Yamada Hanatarou – Não sente vergonha de tripudiar da miséria alheia?

- Eu também já me senti assim...

- Quem você é? Onde você está?

- Eu sou uma parte de você. E estou bem aqui o tempo todo esperando que você me chame... Bem no seu coração.

Nesse momento Hanatarou entendeu que estava falando com sua Zamapakutou e as paredes do seu quarto se abriram revelando uma cachoeira com duas gigantescas figuras esculpidas na pedra em forma de homens. Na base da cachoeira havia um lago tão extenso que não se podia ver do outro lado e no meio do lago Hanataro viu uma raposa vermelha como fogo que ao se aproximar foi se transformando num garoto loiro de olhos azuis vestido em uma roupa preta e laranja, com uma bandana na cabeça.

Hanatarou olhou o rapaz assombrado com sua aparência bela e ainda sim sofrida, seu rosto jovem, mas revelando uma vida cheia de dores incompatível com um rapaz na sua idade.

- Estive todos esses anos aguardando o seu chamado... - fala a Zampakutou – Por que você nunca me chamou?

- Desculpa... Eu chamei várias vezes. - fala Hanatarou – Meditei, procurei em livros para saber como outros fizeram, tentei de várias formas, mas mesmo assim minha voz não te alcançou.

- Sua voz nunca me alcançaria pela experiência dos outros. - fala a Zampakutou – Sua voz só me alcança quando você é sincero consigo mesmo...

- Desculpa...

- Eu senti sua perda, sua dor, seu sofrimento e mesmo assim você não pareceu sentir. Você é explorado, maltratado e falam mal de você e você nada faz...

- Desculpa...

- E você pare de se desculpar!

- Desculpa...

- Se eu ouvir você se desculpar novamente nessa vida eu juro que eu selo seus poderes de Shinigami para sempre e ai pode dar adeus a essa sua academia! - grita a Zampakutou.

- Des.. - mas Hanatarou nunca chega a terminar essa frase.

- Escute-me... - fala a Zampakutou – Não se rebaixe mais para ninguém, não se subordine a maus tratos, eu não deixarei isso acontecer, afinal eu sou sua Zamapakutou e estou aqui para te proteger, para cuidar de você, sou seu amigo seu primeiro amigo, amigos são para essas coisas.

As imagens da mente de Hanatarou vão se tornando menos nítidas até que ele acorda e vê que está novamente no seu quarto e na sua frente o que surge não é uma Katana, mais sim uma Kunai.

Hanatarou sai empolgado do seu quarto, ele queria mostrar rapidamente ao diretor que ele havia conseguido a forma Katana de sua Zamapakutou, mesmo sendo pequena e diferente ele sabia que eles não tinha outra opção a não ser deixá-lo continuar seus estudos na academia por aqueles próximos dois anos e eventualmente ele se graduaria e entraria em um dos esquadrões.

Na sua pressa ele esbarra no corredor e cai, quando ele olha para trás vê que havia alguém caído.

- Desculpe-me... – fala Hanatarou – Eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava.

A figura se levantou e quanto mais alta ela ficava mais nervoso ficava Hanatarou até que ela se revelou um rapaz que tinha o dobro da altura de Hanatarou, ele um dos alunos mais briguentos da academia e era famoso por bater em qualquer nos alunos mais novos.

- Você deveria olhar para onde anda. – fala o rapaz sacando sua Katana que era enorme.

Hanatarou por um instinto defensivo saca sua Kunai e o rapaz abre um sorriso.

- Você sabe que o tamanho da Zamapakutou é influenciado pelo tamanho do Reiatsu do seu portador. – fala o rapaz mostrando sua Zampakutou enorme para Hanatarou – Um verme como você com uma Zampakutou minúscula nem deveria ser aceito pela academia Shinigami.

Hanatarou dá então dois passos para trás, mas sabe que entrou numa confusão na qual não conseguiria fugir.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – pergunta sua Zamapakutou

- Como você poderia me ajudar. – responde Hanatarou.

- Eu disse que era só me chamar se precisar de ajuda. – fala a Zamapakutou – Eu estou aqui para isso.

- Me ajude, por favor. – fala Hanatarou.

O rapaz que viu aturdido Hanatarou conversar sozinho avança então contra o rapaz.

- Não adianta pedir ajuda!

O braço de Hanatarou se move e bloqueia a Katana do rapaz com sua Kunai.

- É verdade que o tamanho da Katana é influenciado pelo tamanho do Reiatsu. – fala Hanatarou ao rapaz que percebe uma transformação na voz e nas ações do rapaz. – Mas os Shinigamis mais hábeis treinam de maneira que elas fiquem menores primeiro para concentrar o Reiatsu e ficarem mais fortes em ataque e defesa, segundo para que ficassem do tamanho que se possa transportar... Imagine cada um dos capitães transportando uma Zampakutou do tamanho de um prédio?

Hanatarou então força sua Kunai contra a Katana do rapaz que começa a ser cortada.

- Se você se meter comigo novamente eu cortarei você da mesma maneira que eu vou cortar sua Zamapakutou. – fala Hanatarou que com um rápido movimento de mãos corta a Katana do rapaz ao meio.

- Maldito! – fala o rapaz recolhendo o pedaço caído de sua Katana e fugindo.

Hanatarou, surpreso com tudo que aconteceu, corre para a sala do diretor para mostrar a ele que havia obtido sua Zampakutou em estado de Katana... ou melhor estado Kunai...

Os boatos do surgimento do Shinigami com a menor Zampakutou da história se espalham por toda a academia Shinigami e os professores, mesmo insatisfeitos com o formato e as proporções que a Katana de Hanatarou tinha desenvolvido, não puderam mais expulsa-lo tendo em vista que ele havia conseguido fazer o que eles propuseram no prazo estipulado.

Naquela mesma semana, o rapaz se sentia mais animado, não que sua vida tivesse melhorado, mas por que além de conseguir manifestar sua Zampakutou ele ganhara um amigo que estava sempre com ele.

Mas uma coisa podia e sempre estragava o ânimo de Hanatarou todas as semanas, o treino prático de Hakuda que acontecia todas as sextas-feiras no inicio do dia, diga-se treino prático seria melhor ser chamado de espancamento gratuito dos alunos mais fracos da academia com conivência dos professores de Hakuda.

Naquele dia, porém era especial, pois a própria Capitã do Segundo Esquadrão Soi Fon e seu tenente Maechiro Oomaeda iriam dar uma demonstração de Hakuda para a turma, então Hanatarou sentiu que não haveria problema em comparecer a aquele treinamento.

As habilidades da Capitã Soi Fon eram realmente incomparáveis em relação a tudo o que o pequeno Hanatarou já havia visto na academia, seus reflexos, resistência e poder nos golpes eram tão desiguais em relação ao seu tenente que ele foi ao chão diversas vezes em poucos minutos.

- Eu vejo que você gostaria de saber lutar Hakuda tão bem quanto ela. - fala a Zamapakutou para Hanatarou.

- Isso deverá me custar muitos anos de trabalho duro e eu não conseguiria chegar a metade disso. - responde Hanatarou desanimado

- Ai é que você se engana, pois eu já sou mais forte em Hakuda que ela muitas vezes. – fala a Zampakutou.

Nesse momento Soi Fon começa a pedir voluntários para lutar com o seu tenente.

- Vai lá! Tenta! - fala a Zampakutou

Mas olha só o tamanho dele! Ele vai me partir em dois! - reclama Hanatarou.

- Eu vou te dar uma ajudinha... - fala a Zampakutou – Só tenta... quero que você dê apenas um golpe nele e nada mais.

- Mas ele vai me arrebentar! - reclama Hanatarou que já estava chamando a atenção dos estudantes ao seu redor por que estava falando sozinho.

- Se você não tentar eu selo seus poderes Shinigami! - reclama a Zampakutou – Se você não confia na sua Zampakutou você não merece ter ela.

- Mas...

- Sem mais... Aproveita que ninguém quer enfrentar aquele grandalhão, eu quero que você simplesmente se levante, vá na direção dele e lhe dê um soco.

Vencido, Hanatarou faz exatamente o que sua Zamapakutou lhe obriga, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não estivesse morrendo de medo.

- Ninguém tem coragem de lutar contra o meu tenente... – fala Soi Fon – Ele vai pegar leve, eu prometo.

Quando Soi Fon viu Hanatarou se aproximando de Oomaeda ela estranhou a timidez com que ele se aproximava para combate.

- Olha só... - fala Soi Fon – Parece que a academia não é um lugar de um bando de maricas apenas... Um se salva...

A capitã segura Hanatarou pelo ombro e o joga em direção a Oomaeda que estava com as mãos em cima da cabeça.

- Garoto... - fala Oomaeda – Por causa da sua coragem eu vou deixar que você me dar um soco bem aqui no meu queixo.

- Essa é sua chace! – fala a Zampakutou.

Hanatarou dá então um soco em Oomaeda, mas quando o punho dele está quase encostando em Oomaeda há uma impressionante variação de poder espiritual de Hanatarou e o rapaz sente seu punho acelerar a uma velocidade surpreendente.

O tenente que é pego de surpresa sente seu queixo quebrar e é jogado com violência pela parede que é destruída, o tenente ainda é lançado por três outras paredes antes de cair inconsciente na sala do diretor.

A Capitã Soi Fon fica impressionada com o poder de ataque de um aluno da academia e ainda mais com a variação repentina de reiatsu que ele apresentou, o tempo que o reiatsu ficou exposto foi breve, mas era tão intenso que ela tinha certeza que era muito acima do nível de um tenente, talvez até no nível de um capitão e da maneira como o reiatsu surgiu ela voltou a desaparecer.

Toda a turma ficou chocada com o que viu, era certo que Hanatarou não aparecia nas aulas de Hakuda como todos os garotos mais fracos por medo de apanhar, mas, mesmo nas avaliações ele conseguia as piores notas, como um Zé ninguém como ele consegue derrotar um tenente do Gotei 13 especializado em Hakuda.

- Quem é você? – fala Soi Fon olhando para Hanatarou sem acreditar no que ele havia feito.

- Yamada Hanatarou. – fala o estudante.

- E o quê é você? – pergunta Soi Fon espalhando seu reitasu pela sala.

Hanatarou se encolhe sentindo a profundidade e o poder do reiatsu da capitã.

- Eu perguntei, o que é você? – fala a capitã – O que você esconde...

Hanatarou saca então a sua Katana em forma de Kunai e com a segura ela com a base apontada para a capitã.

- Eu sou aquele que não vai aceitar ser rebaixado por ninguém. – fala Hanatarou, mas sai outra voz do corpo dele. – Eu não vou permitir que intimidem ou assustem ele novamente, por que ele é uma pessoa preciosa para mim.

Uma explosão de reiatsu é sentida e o corpo de Hanatarou começa liberar uma quantidade de reiatsu que rivaliza com a capitã.

- Eu perguntei quem é você! – grita a Capitã.

- Eu sou uma Zampakutou! – responde Hanatarou

- Uma Zampakutou? – pergunta Soi Fon sem entender.

- E se você não parar de atormentar ele eu vou garantir que vai ser a última vez que você faz isso. – fala a Zampakutou.

- Mas que coisa doida... – fala Soi Fon diminuindo seu reiatsu ao ver que a maioria dos alunos já tinham sido derrubados pela demonstração de reiatsu que eles haviam dado.

- Diretor Kureha. – fala Soi Fon para o diretor que havia aparecido depois que o tenente destruiu seu escritório. – Por que isso não foi reportado para o Gotei 13.

Fala ela de Hanatarou que estava agora sentado num canto chorando com medo e conversando sozinho.

- Era para ele ter sido expulso há uma semana. – fala o diretor – Ele é o pior aluno em todas as matérias sem contar Kidou onde ele também não é um dos melhores, mas o maior absurdo é que ele não conseguia materializar a Katana, e ontem ele conseguiu a proeza de materializar a menor Katana da história... Ela mais parece uma Kunai... Estamos pensando em examiná-la para avaliar se essa é mesmo uma Katana ou a Zampakutou dele é naturalmente liberada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – fala Soi Fon – Por mais que eu concorde que essa Katana é pequena e que não parece uma Katana de todo, eu acho isso irrelevante se considerarmos que agora ele acabou de jogar um tenente especializado em Hakuda por mais de 50 metros através de 3 paredes de concreto e que ele tem um nível de reiatsu compatível com o de um capitão.

- Mas os níveis de reiatsu dele são os mais baixos da academia! – fala o diretor espantado

- E ainda tem mais uma coisa. – fala Soi Fon – A Zamapakutou dele tem algo de especial... Eu sinto como se ela estivesse olhando para gente nesse exato momento e nos avaliando...

- Quê? – fala o diretor sem entender.

- Quero que coloque ele junto aos alunos de nível avançado. – fala Soi Fon.

- Mas eles agora iniciaram o treinamento para obtenção da Shinkai! – fala o diretor – ele nunca conseguirá acompanhar a turma...

- Ele pode nos revelar uma ou duas surpresas. – fala Soi Fon – Amanhã eu irei até a turma avançada e verei que tipo de progresso ele faz... De qualquer maneira eu falarei isso pessoalmente com o Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai e farei enviar um memorando solicitando a mudança de turmas do aluno, ele deve estar na sua mesa amanhã pela manhã.

- Farei isso agora mesmo! – fala o diretor indo até o garoto – Você deve me seguir agora, Yamada Hanatarou, te levarei a sua nova turma.

Hanatarou seguiu o diretor pelos corredores ainda sem acreditar no que acontecia. Sua zampakutou estava falando com ele e ele estava ignorando ela agora...

Os alunos olhavam assustados para o rapaz que era conhecido como o pior aluno de todos os tempos da academia e que havia derrotado um tenente sem usar sua zampakutou... Isso mesmo os boatos correm muito rápido...

- Você está vendo só... – fala a Zampakutou a Hanatarou – Tudo vai melhorar a partir de agora.

O diretor abre a porta e todos os alunos estavam sentados meditando sentados em almofadas em frente a suas Katanas.

- Professor Bismark... – fala o diretor chamando o professor que cuidava da turma naquele momento.

O professor e o diretor ficaram conversando por alguns momentos e, quando eles terminam a conversa o professor pega Hanatarou pelos ombros e coloca sentado em uma das almofadas.

- Onde está sua zampakutou? – pergunta o professor e ele solta um grunhido ao ver o tamanho dela. – Coloque ela no chão e converse com sua Zampakutou, os alunos dessa série estão tentando alcançar o nível Shikai... Não que eu espere que você o aprenda, mas ordens são ordens...

Hanatarou fecha os olhos e se concentra na sua Zamapakutou rapidamente entrando em seu mundo interior, depois de tantas vezes tentar ele se assusta como ele consegue obter isso tão rápido.

Quando ele chega lá ele vê a sua Zamapakutou, um rapaz loiro e com marcas como de riscos no rosto estava andando novamente sobre as águas do lago.

Hanatarou tenta segui-lo, mas logo afunda e é socorrido por sua Zamapakutou.

- Você veio aqui por que queria me ver? – pergunta a Zamapakutou secando o pequeno Shinigami.

- O professor falou que era para obter o Shikai. – fala Hanatarou.

- Mas você ainda não está preparado. – fala a Zamapakutou – Você não está preparado para sua Shikai... Se você soubesse como usá-la agora e usasse seu corpo seria destruído, ao invés disso vamos treinar o uso de sua Kunai.

- Você está querendo dizer Katana?

- Isso parece uma Katana? – pergunta a Zampakutou

- Não...

- É por que não é uma Katana mesmo... – fala a Zamapakutou – Eu sou uma classe especial de Zampakutou e duvido que haja outra Zamapakutou como eu... Eu não sinto a presença de nenhuma... Deixe que falem que do tamanho da sua Zamapakutou, eles não sabem o trabalho que tive para reduzir aquela massa de energia bruta nesse tamanho tão pequeno. Essa Zamapakutou pode ser pequena, mas é virtualmente indestrutível de tão concentrada que a energia se encontra dentro dela, mas você precisa aprender a usá-la da maneira correta e não só ela, você deve aprender a lutar Hakuda corretamente, a usar o Shumpo corretamente... Esses seus professores não nos entendem corretamente... Não sabem ensinar direito... Querem que todo mundo seja capaz de pegar a matéria do ar rarefeito?

A Zampakutou materializa então uma Kunai em suas mãos e então se vira para Hanatarou.

- Me ataque! – fala a Zamapakutou – Não meça sua força no momento que me atacar e observe minhas reações... Quero que você aprenda bem como se deve manejar a Kunai numa luta de Zamapakutous.

Durante uma semana inteira Hanatarou ficou meditando e treinando o manejo correto de uma Kunai com sua Zamapakutou, e, como no mundo interior de Hanatarou o tempo aprecia correr mais lentamente, treinamento de uma semana equivaleu a um treinamento de meses.

Quando o professor falou que eles estavam suspendendo o treinamento de obtenção de Shinkai e continuando com o curso avançado, Hanatarou já se sentia mais do que confiante em sua habilidade em Zanjutsu, tendo ele já conseguido agüentar horas a fio de treinamento com sua Zampakutou que sempre o elogiava pelas ótimas performances dele em luta.

Ele também novos amigos, o que o deixou extremamente feliz, um deles foi à aluna Rukia, que foi a primeira da classe a ter coragem de falar com ele, depois ele conheceu seu melhor amigo (sem contar sua Zamapakutou) Abarai Renji e a partir daí ele conheceu Hinamori Momo e Izuru Kira.

- Hanatarou! – fala Renji – Hoje nós temos treino de Zanjutsu, você vai participar também? Digo... Você não conseguiu o Shinkai, conseguiu?

- E até onde eu lembro metade da turma incluindo você também não. – fala Hanatarou.

- Isso é verdade... Mas eu estava pensando e se um daqueles caras que conseguiram Shinkai fizerem a liberação dela no meio da luta?

- Ai.. as coisas podem ficar interessantes... – fala Hanatarou que já possuía mais confiança em si pelo menos na questão do Zanjutsu.

- Eu não entendo você... – fala Renji – No inicio da semana você estava assustado com as aulas práticas e agora está bem confiante para essa aula de Zanjutsu...

- É que eu pratiquei bastante. – fala Hanatarou

- Praticou? – pergunta Renji sem entender. – Mas você era o que chegava mais cedo e saía mais à tarde do treinamento para o shikai... Como você ainda conseguiu treinar?

- Isso é por que minha Zampakutou me deu uma ajuda...

- Mas me diga como se parece sua Zamapakutou? – pergunta Abarai Renji mudando de assunto – sua Katana é pequena e esquisita, mas como é a verdadeira forma de sua Zampakutou?

- Ela às vezes é uma raposa de muitas caldas e, às vezes, é um menino loiro da minha idade. – fala Hanatarou.

- Que Zamapakutou legal... – fala Renji – a minha é um Macaco com rabo de cobra... Gostaria de ter uma Zampakutou legal como a sua... A minha não é bem agradável aos olhos...

- Olha só a dupla de perdedores! – fala um nobre esnobe que fazia parte da turma. – vocês vão mesmo mostrar suas caras imundas na aula de Zanjutsu mesmo não tendo conseguido alcançar sua Shikai? Vocês não têm vergonha mesmo?

- Retire sua cara esnobe da minha frente antes que eu torne esse chão mais nobre com seu sangue todo espalhado nele.

- Que sujeitinho sem classe... – fala o esnobe indo em direção a aula de Zanjutsu.

Quando eles chegam à sala, o professor divide os alunos em duplas e, propositalmente como Renji percebeu, ele colocou os alunos que não tinham alcançado sua Shinkai para lutar com aqueles que já tinham alcançado, aparentemente para que os alunos com shinkai pudessem testar os poderes de suas Zamapakutous nos alunos mais fracos.

Hanatarou, como não tinha alcançado a Shinkai foi designado para enfrentar um aluno que já havia alcançado a mesma e, por coincidência, era aquele esnobe que estava molestando ele e Renji mais cedo.

- Você apareceu mesmo perdedor... – fala o esnobe segurando sua Katana – Eu nem vou precisar usar minha Shikai para derrotá-lo.

Hanatarou segura a Kunai com o cabo voltado para o oponente da mesma maneira que sua Zamapakutou o ensinou a fazer... Era hora de botar a prova os conhecimentos que ele havia conseguido.

Hanatarou parte para cima do Nobre que se vê obrigado a lutar mais perto do que o esperado por causa do alcance da Zamapakutou de Hanatarou.

O rapaz se move para um lado e para o outro atacando rapidamente e não deixando aberturas, fazendo o nobre recuar para tentar voltar a uma posição que ele poderia atacar sem correr risco de ser atingido pela arma de Hanatarou.

O professor de Zanjutsu olha surpreso o melhor aluno de Zanjutsu da turma recuar enquanto Hanatarou avançava atacando sem piedade, até que o rapaz é obrigado a fazer a libertação de sua Zamapakutou.

Vários anéis de aço com lâminas afiadas se formam ao redor do nobre ficando ele apenas com a empunhadura da Katana nas mãos, que mais confiante ataca Hanatarou só para ver que ele podia se defender de todos eles usando apenas a pequena Kunai.

Hanatarou corre se esquivando dos ataques dos anéis voadores ou refletindo eles com sua Kunai até que ele chega no esnobe e aponta a sua Kunai em seu pescoço.

- Faça essa coisa parar de me perseguir – fala Hanatarou e ele ouve o barulho de vários objetos metálicos caindo no chão.

Então todos os alunos aplaudem a luta entre os dois, pois desde o momento que um dos alunos quebrou o tabu extra-oficial e liberou sua shikai contra um colega que não sabia usar Shikai, todos os outros pararam de lutar e começaram a prestar atenção na luta deles.

- Você lutou muito bem Hanatarou! – fala Renji quero só ver o que você vai fazer na aula de Hakuda daqui a dois dias...

- Daqui a dois dias? – pergunta Hanatarou desesperado, pois não sabia nada de Hakuda.

- É por que na turma avançada temos uma aula prática todas as manhãs, e não uma vez por semana, como nas classes mais inferiores. – Fala Renji – Eu acho que já tinha te falado isso? Amanhã teremos aula de Kidou, depois de amanhã Hakuda e depois Shuumpo e depois reinicia as aulas de Zanjutsu.

- Dessa vez Hanatarou ficou realmente nervoso, pois se tinha uma coisa que ele era pior que Hakuda era com Shuumpo... Ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer um Shumpo.

- Eu sinto seu coração desesperado. – fala a Zampakutou e que já faziam dois dias que ela não se manifestava desse jeito.

Hanatarou se despede então de Renji, que vai comer alguma coisa no refeitório e vai em algum lugar reservado onde ele poderia conversar com sua Zamapakutou.

- Você quer que eu ajude você com seu treinamento em Hakuda e Shumpo da mesma maneira que eu te ajudei com Zanjutsu? – pergunta a Zamapakutou.

- Isso seria possível? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu posso te ensinar o básico do básico hoje à noite, mas amanhã você vai passar um dia incrivelmente cansativo e vai fracassar totalmente na aula de Kidou, ou você pode simplesmente faltar as aulas da tarde e aprender o básico... Também tem a opção de faltar a alguma aula de amanhã...

- É tão demorado assim? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Você poderia também simplesmente eu te ajudar. – fala a Zampakutou – Eu acho que seus professores ficariam impressionados.

- E você mandaria metade da turma para o hospital igual você fez com aquele tenente? – pergunta a Hanatarou.

- Eu fiz aquilo para te ajudar. – fala a Zampakutou – agora você está numa turma melhor, tem amigos, sabe lutar zanjutsu e tem uma capitã bonitona na tua cola... O que você quer mais?

- Ela ainda está espiando escondida? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Ela não está escondida agora, mas deixou alguém para vigiar você... Acho que não é uma pessoa só são uns dois ou três...

- Então eles ainda estão me monitorando? – fala Hanatarou desanimado – Você deu um show e tanto afinal. Tudo bem, você me ajuda, e nós vamos treinando uma hora por dia até que eu consiga aprender sobre Shumpo e Hakuda o suficiente para fazer sozinho.

- Acho que foi uma boa decisão.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Kidou? – perguntou Hanatarou.

- Eu até sei alguma coisa sim, mas seria muito perigoso para você aprender o que eu sei antes de você alcançar sua Shikai. – fala a Zamapakutou – mas não se desanime antes do que você pensa você será capaz de usar sua Shikai.

- E eu gostaria de saber qual é o seu nome? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Uma pergunta difícil... – fala a Zampakutou – Meu nome atual eu não posso te contar, pois isso iria ativar a sua Shinkai e você não está preparado para isso, mas posso falar do nome antigo... Antes de eu virar uma Zamapakutou...

- O que você era antes de ser uma Zamapakutou? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu era uma pessoa, assim como você era. – fala Naruto – Só que eu vivia em outra dimensão, uma dimensão muito diferente dessa, lá havia muito mais guerras e muito mais ódio, mas não haviam Hollows, mesmo havendo um tipo diferente de Shinigamis.

- Você ainda tem memória da sua antiga vida? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu lembro de tudo o que precisa ser lembrado. – fala a Zamapakutou – E, outro dia, eu te conto sobre alguma coisa da minha vida...

- E qual era o seu nome quando era vivo? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu era Namikaze Naruto... – fala a Zampakutou – Me chame apenas de Naruto.

- Posso te chamar de Naruto-kun?

- Só se você me deixar chamar você de Hanatarou-chan

- Sabe de uma coisa Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou – Você foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida até agora...

- E você também é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu Hanatarou-chan. – fala Naruto abraçando o rapaz menor – Agora você deve ir à aula, mas lembre-se de pedir minha ajuda sempre que você tiver alguma dificuldade... Eu não consigo mais agüentar quando seu coração fica cheio de tristeza ou insegurança... Seu mundo interior fica muito triste e escuro...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	2. A Descoberta da Shikai

**A Descoberta da Shikai**

Já havia se passado três meses desde que Hanatarou havia sido transferido para a turma mais avançada do seu período e ele já vinha se destacando na turma por sua absurda perícia em Zanjutsu, Shumpo e Hakuda, mesmo continuando a tirar notas abaixo da média em Kidou e fracassando vergonhosamente em todas as partes teóricas, isso era o suficiente para atrair sobre si os olhos do movimento secreto e do primeiro esquadrão do Gotei 13, de modo que era cada vez mais freqüente os encontros que Hanatarou tinha por "coincidência" com a Capitã Soi Fon nos corredores da academia.

- Eu acho que ela gostou mesmo de você Hanatarou-chan... – fala Naruto provocando o rapaz que havia acabado de encontrar "acidentalmente" Soi Fon na academia Shinigami.

- Pare com isso Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou.

- Eu sei que você gostou dela... – fala Naruto – Eu senti isso quando você a viu pela primeira vez naquela demonstração de Hakuda... Ela é meio fechada, então ela não deve ter um namorado ainda... Se você quiser eu vou lá e convido-a para sair... Duvido que ela fosse resistir ao seu charme.

- Ela ia me matar... – fala Hanatarou – Pare de brincar comigo Naruto-kun...

- Então você admite gostar dela? – pergunta Naruto. – Não posso te culpar ela é bem bonita para uma Shinigami e tem uma boa quantidade de reiatsu... Mas se é assim eu acho que você deve realmente falar com ela... Acho que talvez ela seja meio resistente no começo, mas ela acabará se apaixonando por você... Isso é se ela ainda não se apaixonou...

- Você fala como se soubesse muito sobre isso. – fala Hanatarou – Em todas as suas histórias você já me falou muito sobre os ninjas, suas missões e as amizades que você tinha, mas nunca me disse se você já teve algum amor em sua vida.

- Mas eu tive dois. – fala Naruto – Um deles foi apenas platônico, mas o outro e quase o perdi por não ter tomado iniciativa no momento certo...

- E você teve filhos? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu não sei te dizer... Ela estava grávida... – Fala Naruto – Morri antes deles nascerem...

Hanatarou parou de perguntar e resolveu continuar o assunto mais tarde, pois, aparentemente, havia tocado num assunto que sua Zampakutou achava sensível.

- Você já acha que eu estou forte o suficiente para alcançar a Shinkai? – pergunta Hanatarou a Naruto.

- Ainda falta mais uma coisa, a coisa mais importante e que vai demorar mais tempo... – Fala Naruto – depois disso você poderá alcançar a Shikai sem problemas, podemos começar o treinamento hoje antes de você dormir... Trabalhando constantemente, uma hora por dia em menos de dois meses você alcança sua Shikai.

- Então eu a alcanço antes do final do ano? – fala Hanatarou animado

- E aí devemos treinar mais um pouco até você dominar o uso de sua Shikai – fala Naruto – Afinal ela não vai ser igual às outras, tenha certeza disso.

- Hanatarou – fala Renji que aparece correndo pelo corredor e surpreende o garoto que falava aparentemente sozinho – Estamos atrasados para a aula...

Naquela mesma noite Hanatarou foi procurar Naruto seu mundo interior e o encontrou sentado em uma árvore a beira do lago.

Hanatarou que já havia aprendido a andar sobre as águas do lago, um treinamento que lhe custou um bom tempo, mas lhe deu condições de controlar melhor seus poderes espirituais (até mesmo Kidou) e ajudou ele a obter um Shumpo mais longo e rápido.

- Fico feliz que tenha aprendido bem essa parte. – fala Naruto – quando você aprender a Shinkai eu vou te ensinar a segunda parte do treinamento.

- Mas essa não era a segunda parte? – pergunta Hanatarou – A primeira não era subir em árvores?

- A parte em subir em árvores era só por que você era horrível em controle espiritual e não dava para te ensinar muita coisa sem fazer ele, mas os Shinigamis naturalmente sabem subir em paredes e ficar agarrados nelas sem usar as mãos... Pergunte algum de seus colegas... eles devem saber como fazer isso.

- Na verdade eu perguntei a um dos professores e ele me disse que apenas Shinigamis com postos oficiais podiam fazer tal coisa... – fala Hanatarou – Quanto a andar na água tem que ser um quinto posto pelo menos...

- Então considere o próximo passo como algo do nível de tenente... – fala Naruto – gostei como soa o nome... Tenente Hanatarou.

- Oi! Naruto-kun... – reclama Hanatarou – você veio aqui caçoar de mim ou viemos começar o meu treinamento para conseguir o Shikai.

- O treinamento é simples... – fala Naruto entregando uma folha para Hanatarou – Eu sou uma Zamapakutou do tipo vento, logo meus poderes estão ligados ao corte das coisas... Quero que você corte essa folha usando somente Reiatsu... E a partir de agora eu quero que você passe seus tempos livres tentando cortar folhas com seu reiatsu... Quando você puder fazer isso imediatamente, chagamos mais perto de nosso objetivo.

- Mas como se faz isso? – pergunta Hanatarou

- É só imaginar seu reiatsu afiado como uma lâmina, essa lâmina se dividem e elas se chocam com muitas outras e elas se cortam formando lâminas ainda mais finas... Pense em uma lâmina fina e afiada, pense em corte...

Naruto pegou uma folha na sua mão encostou cobriu a folha com a outra mão e quando ele abriu as mãos Hanatarou pode ver a folha cortada perfeitamente no meio dela.

- Quando você conseguir fazer isso em menos de 1 minuto, podemos passar para o restante do treinamento, mas lembre-se que você não vai precisar fazer isso sempre que estiver sem nada para fazer até conseguir ser tão rápido quanto eu.

- Ok! – fala Hanatarou começando seu treinamento.

Demorou apenas um dia para que Hanatarou conseguisse cortar a primeira folha, o que espantou Naruto pelo progresso que o garoto estava fazendo e em uma semana ele já conseguia cortar uma folha em menos de um minuto.

- Surpreendente! – fala Naruto – Na minha terra eles te chamariam de gênio por completar um treinamento desses tão rápido usando apenas os horários de folga... Mas agora vamos para a segunda parte do treinamento, e para ele você precisará de sua Zamapakutou.

Hanatarou saca sua Zamapakutou.

- Como você deve ter percebido, a Zamapakutou não é uma Katana, mas sim uma Kunai e, por mais que ela possa ser usada muito bem como arma de mão, ela também funciona como arma de arremesso... Por isso a próxima parte do seu treinamento é para que você consiga perícia no arremesso da sua Zamapakutou...

- Mas eu nunca ouvi falar em uma espada selada sendo arremessada, Naruto-kun.

- Imagine se você encontra um Hollow gigantesco, com uma Zamapakutou assim você teria que chegar bem perto dele para atacar, mas se você arremessasse sua Kunai, você poderia conseguir destruí-lo sem qualquer problema. Quando se trata de arremesso duas coisas são necessárias, força e pontaria. Força você já ganhou por causa do treino de Hakuda, mas quanto à pontaria você nunca tentou jogar sua Kunai antes, ou tentou?

- Nunca! – fala Hanatarou

- E não deve lançá-la em luta nenhuma enquanto não tiver alcançado sua Shikai, mesmo depois eu recomendo que só a lance se queira matar seu oponente... Se for um treinamento você pode acabar matando um amigo sem querer.

- O lançamento de Kunai é tão perigoso assim? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Agora ele até que não é tão mortal assim, mas até o fim do treinamento você vai entender o que eu estou falando...

Naruto desenhou com sua Kunai um alvo na árvore e Hanatarou começou a jogar a Kunai no alvo desenhado pelo Naruto... era incrivelmente inconveniente ter que recolher a Kunai todas as vezes que ele jogava no alvo e o pior era que ele quase nunca acertava na árvore, quem dera no Alvo.

Naruto observou Hanatarou jogando sua Kunai na árvore, ele deveria demorar mais uma semana nesse treinamento até passar para o próximo considerando a velocidade de aprendizado que ele tinha, se ele continuasse aprendendo na velocidade que ele vinha ele dominaria o uso da Kunai em menos de um mês e ai nada lhe impediria de alcançar sua sonhada Shinakai.

Passou uma semana e, como Naruto havia previsto, Hanatarou passou a fazer a média de 90 acertos em 100 tentativas sendo que as outras 10 ficavam muito próximas ao alvo.

- Sua perícia em arremesso de Kunai está boa para passarmos para a próxima fase do treinamento. – fala Naruto – A última fase antes de você aprender a usar a Shikai...

- E essa fase é? – fala Hanatarou ansioso

- Vamos na verdade juntar as duas partes do treinamento e usar os poderes do vento no arremesso de Kunai. Uma Kunai arremessada com o seu reiatsu é muitas vezes mais rápida que uma Kunai normalmente arremessada e sua capacidade de perfuração é muito maior.

Naruto então pega sua Kunai e a arremessa atingindo de primeira o centro do alvo da árvore.

- Esse é o arremesso normal.

O rapaz loiro vai até a arvore, pega novamente a Kunai e retorna até o ponto de arremesso e quando ele joga a Kunai ela simplesmente desaparece no ar e atinge a arvore e atravessando ela como se tivesse uma broca nela, ela continua e atravessa mais duas árvores até que para.

- Esse é o arremesso com o reiatsu.

- Incrível, Naruto-kun, eu vou ficar tão forte assim também? – Pergunta Hanatarou

- Para chegar a esse nível será necessário muito treinamento e determinação. – fala Naruto – Mas eu tenho certeza que você alcançará isso quando chegar a hora. O objetivo agora é que sua Kunai atravesse totalmente uma árvore. Com isso você já poderá obter sua Shinkai.

Hanatarou pega sua Kunai, mas antes de conseguir jogá-la Naruto o para no meio do caminho.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta Hanatarou-chan. – fala Naruto – Se você conseguir afundar a Kunai bem fundo na árvore, como você vai conseguir recuperá-la depois?

- Er... Não havia pensado nisso... – fala Hanatarou.

- Amarre esses fios na Kunai... – fala Naruto entregando fios tão finos quanto um fio de cabelo para Hanatarou – Eles são finos, mas são extremamente resistentes, então cuidado para não se cortar quando eles estão tensionados.

- Eu não poderia usar nada menos perigoso para recuperar as Kunais que afundarem na árvore? – pergunta Hanatarou preocupado

- Isso também faz parte do treinamento – fala Naruto – Saber usar perfeitamente esses fios é parte das habilidades que você deve ter para alcançar o estado Shinkai. Você deve começar a pensar em como usar esses fios e todas as combinações que eles podem ter com uma arma de arremesso como a Kunai. Eles podem ajudar a você recuperar sua arma, te ajudam a fazer armadilhas para os inimigos, suas possibilidades são tão vastas quanto às estrelas do céu. Mas no inicio do treinamento eu não me preocuparia muito com esses fios, você deve primeiro alcançar o estágio de atravessar parcialmente a árvore para pensar no perigo do uso dos fios, mas eu recomendo que desde já você comece a usá-los para recolher a Kunai mesmo aquelas vezes que ela afundar pouco na arvore ou errar o alvo, pois assim você já começa a treinar...

Hanatarou começou o treinamento cauteloso, mas quando o tempo passou ele foi ficando mais animado, pois não era assim tão difícil manipular os fios, quando eles se esticavam eles começavam a cortar um pouco a pele, mas o segredo era sempre segurá-los de modo que seus dedos não ficassem com os fios excessivamente tensionados.

- Hanatarou! – fala Naruto preocupado – Não seja tão descuidado com o uso dos fios... Essa é uma arma mortal de verdade... Você pode se ferir seriamente...

- Mas esses fios são tão perigosos assim? – pergunta Hanatarou – No máximo eles estão fazendo alguns cortes superficiais...

- Eu acho que eu vou ter que te mostrar isso também... – fala Naruto estendendo uma de suas mãos em direção a uma árvore que se despedaça de alto a baixo restando nada mais do que pedaços de madeira cortada em cortes perfeitamente retos.

- Essas linhas são ainda mais mortais que sua Kunai quando bem usadas. – fala Naruto – E essa árvore cortou fácil assim mesmo sem eu ter colocado um pingo de reiatsu nestas cordas... Imagine se eu adiciono a minha reiatsu? Só sobraria pó de serra daquela árvore.

Hanatarou começa a sentir medo da linha.

- Vou te dar uma dica que eu acho que você ainda não percebeu. – fala Naruto quando você estiver manipulando a linha e necessitar tencionar ela, como eu fiz para cortar essa arvore, você deve proteger suas mãos com sua Reiatsu. Isso vai poupar suas mãos dos cortes... Na minha terra natal os ninjas inexperientes usavam luvas de aço e os de domínio intermediário o Chakra para evitar esses cortes. Até que você alcance a perfeição com essa arma, use sua reiatsu para proteger suas mãos do corte da linha.

Hanatarou treinou durante toda aquela semana e já conseguia afundar sua Kunai totalmente na árvore, mas quando sua kunai entrava em contato com a árvore ela não perfurava como a de Naruto, antes ela causava um monte de danos aleatórios ao redor do buraco.

- Esses cortes ao redor do buraco são prova que você não concentrou direito sua reiatsu na Kunai, por mais que você consiga colocar uma grande quantidade de Reiatsu na Kunai não é o suficiente para atravessá-la pois ela se perde, tente fazer com seu reiatsu flua dentro da Kunai de maneira harmônica e suave em relação as formas da Kunai. Concentre principalmente na ponta e nas lâminas, coloque menos no cabo de modo que a Kunai tenha uma trajetória equilibrada.

Hanatarou trabalhava dia após dia em cada tempo livre que ele tinha para alcançar seu objetivo e avançava com grandes passos para ele.

No ultimo dia da segunda semana do treino de Kunai ele estava começando a conseguir fazer a Kunai atravessar parcialmente o tronco de árvore e já não estava recebendo mais cortes dos fios por causa das dicas de Naruto.

- Você tem feito um progresso incrível Hanatarou-chan. – fala Naruto – Estamos apenas na metade do tempo que eu tinha programado... Então acho que não terá problema em dominar o poder da sua Shinkai...

- Isso é verdade Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hanatarou – Que legal! Não posso esperar para poder mostrar aos meus amigos a minha Shikai!

- Bom, Hanatarou-chan, você não poderá usar sua Shikai para mostrar a seus amigos... – fala Naruto – Na verdade se você usar qualquer poder acima desses que eu estou te mostrando sem ser para proteger você ou uma de suas pessoas queridas... Bem você perderá seus poderes...

- O quê? – fala Hanatarou sem entender.

- Você vai ficar apenas com essa Kunai para o resto da vida se você não usar seus poderes apenas quando forem necessários para proteger você ou uma das pessoas que você considera queridas. – fala Naruto

- Isso eu entendi... – fala Hanatarou desanimado – Mas por que isso?

- Eu surgi basicamente do seu instinto excessivo de proteção. – fala Naruto – Meus poderes são a manifestação da sua vontade de ter um amigo que o ajude e o proteja... E isso é o que eu sou! Meus poderes protegem você e as pessoas que estão ao seu redor... Usá-los sem levar isso em consideração é negar minha existência e me selar nesta Kunai. Uma vez selada uma Zampakutou perde sua consciência e senso de existência. Espero que leve isso em consideração Hanatarou-chan.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun eu não quero mais ficar sem você! – fala Hanatarou desesperado.

- Que isso, Hanatarou-chan! – fala Naruto – Agora você tem muitos amigos e é muito forte também... Reparando ou não você está ficando bem mais popular entre as garotas...

- Que... Que isso Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hanatarou encabulado.

- Pare de fingir que não percebe os olhares das garotas em você? – pergunta Naruto – Eu sinto sempre vários olhos em sua volta e o perturbador é que não só as garotas...

Naruto então coloca as mãos nos ombros de Hanatarou e olha bem para os olhos dele.

- É por isso que eu acho que você deveria se declarar logo para a capitã Soi Fon!

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra! – fala Hanatarou assustado.

- Quando você estiver saindo com a Capitã Soi Fon, duvido que alguém se atreva a olhar para você desse jeito, além disso, e se vier alguém e tentar te fazer mal de ciúmes...

- Obrigado pelo incentivo. – fala Hanatarou – Mas eu não acho que alguém como a capitã olhe para alguém como eu... afinal sou apenas um estudante da academia Shinigami e ela é um dos treze membros de elite do Gotei 13.

- Entendi... Isso ia ser realmente uma pedra no seu caminho...– fala Naruto pensativo– ... Então já sei! É só você se transformar em um capitão!

- Como assim? – fala Hanatarou surpreso – Por quê? Como?

- Isso vai ser fácil com o progresso que você está apresentando! – fala Naruto – Agora assim que você terminar esse treinamento com a Shikai nós vamos pesquisar uma maneira de conseguir fazer você virar um capitão... Prepare-se Hanatarou-chan! Um capitão tem muitas responsabilidades e seu trabalho pode ser perigoso...

- Você fala sério mesmo, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Nunca falai tão sério. – fala Naruto

- Mas isso não vai contra aquela política que você me disse que a Zamapakutou só pode ser usada para defender? – pergunta Hanatarou

- E esse é um ato de defesa. – fala Naruto – Estou defendendo seu amor por Soi Fon... Um ato heróico de defesa, por assim dizer...

- Não fale assim que eu fico encabulado. – fala Hanatarou.

- Você vai ter que se preocupar em ficar encabulado depois – fala Naruto – Agora você treina.

Mais dois dias foi o tempo necessário para que Hanatarou conseguisse atravessar com sucesso a arvore em três tentativas consecutivas.

- Você superou minhas expectativas e por isso hoje você vai conseguir sua Shikai. – fala Naruto – E para isso você precisa saber do meu verdadeiro nome, mas eu não vou simplesmente lhe dizer meu nome, você terá que antes conquistar o direito de saber, para isso você terá que enfrentar um perigoso adversário.

- Adversário perigoso? – pergunta Hanatarou – Mas não tem só você aqui no meu mundo interior.

- Não sei como é o mundo interior que vivem as outras Zamapakutous, mas aqui não é bem assim... Além de mim existem outras criaturas, criadas a partir do seus medos e receios e, se eu não tivesse lutando com elas dia após dia não haveria aqui nada do que você está vendo... Elas vivem apenas para destruir... Eu devo te proteger delas e por isso te ensinei o suficiente para se defender. Agora mostre que o treinamento não foi desperdiçado.

Naruto é seguido por Hanatarou pela floresta até que chega num campo de treinamento onde haviam três troncos encravados no chão.

- Esse é o campo de treinamento 7. – fala Naruto – Foi nesse lugar que eu treinava quando era vivo.

- Mas como é possível que tantos cenários diferentes dentro do meu mundo espiritual? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Sua mente aparentemente é bem fértil... – fala Naruto.

- Ei... Já está na hora disso? – pergunta para choque de Hanatarou outro Naruto.

- Eu já estava cansado de esperar. – fala um terceiro Naruto.

- Vocês são trigêmeos? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Claro que não! – reclama Naruto – Esse é um dos poderes que sua Shinkai vai liberar. Todos eles são eu e eu sou todos eles, mas não é com isso que você deve se preocupar... É com isso!

Hanatarou nota então que os Narutos estão guardando uma enorme gaiola e que dentro dela havia um monstro com garras, dentes pontiagudos e uma máscara na face.

- O que um Hollow faz aqui? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Ele é uma das manifestações de seus medos. – fala Naruto – Eles vivem geralmente longe daqui, mas quando você fica triste e desanimado o clima aqui fica frio e escuro, então eles começam a se multiplicar como loucos e verdadeiras nuvens desses começam a destruir tudo ao redor. Este é seu inimigo... Derrote-o e você vai poder aprender sua Shikai.

- Você tem que enfrentar vários desses? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Centenas de milhões desses, para ser mais preciso. – fala Naruto – Mas isso não é nada dado os poderes do Shikai... Poderiam ser bilhões e ainda assim não haveria problema, mas para alcançar o nível mais baixo do Shikai você deve ser capaz de destruir apenas um.

No momento que o monstro é liberto pelos Narutos ele olha para os dois lados e ataca diretamente Hanatarou, que se coloca em posição defensiva.

O barulho que o monstro faz é terrível e isso intimida Hanatarou.

- Se você sentir medo centenas de outros desse vão surgir! – fala Naruto – Olha para ele, desde que ele te viu ele ficou maior e mais forte. Você não deve temer ele desde que você faça tudo aquilo que treinamos.

Hanatarou joga então a Kunai na direção do monstro que desvia, porém, Hanatarou move suas mãos fazendo com que os fios se tencionem e mudem a direção da Kunai. Os fios se enroscam no pescoço do monstro que fica aturdido, mas não dominado.

- Puxe os fios! – fala Naruto – Puxe os fios e você venceu.

Hanatarou puxa os fios e o monstro cai no chão decapitado.

- Bom trabalho, Hanatarou-chan. – fala Naruto – Sua recompensa lhe aguarda...

Os três Narutos começam a andar por uma trilha até que chegam a um enorme portão com o Kanji para fogo nele.

- Abram o portão, eu trouxe visitas! – grita um dos Narutos.

Quando o portão se abre Hanatarou se surpreende ao ver que havia uma vila onde moravam centenas de Narutos.

Atrás da vila havia uma montanha onde haviam seis rostos esculpidos na pedra.

- Está vendo aqueles rostos? – pergunta Naruto – Da Esquerda para direita são os rostos dos grandes Hokages, os líderes e heróis do meu povo. O Shodaime Hokage foi o fundador da vila, o Nidaime Hokage era irmão de Shodaime e igualmente um dos fundadores, o Sandaime Hokage era tão poderoso e sábio que era conhecido como o Deus dos Shinobis, o Yodaime Hokage, também conhecido como flecha dourada, pois era muito rápido, a Gondaime Hokage era neta de Shodaime Hokage e era conhecida como uma Ninja médica que podia curar qualquer doença e o Rokudaime Hokage que acabou com a 4ª Grande Guerra Shinobi. Todos eles viveram uma vida cheia de determinação e passou a frente sua vontade do fogo para as futuras gerações.

- Como assim passaram a vontade do fogo? – pergunta Hanatarou

- A vontade do fogo é a determinação que leva um ninja da vila da folha a proteger todos ao seu redor, seus amigos, seus companheiros de equipe, as futuras gerações... – Explica Naruto – Quando uma pessoa morre aqueles que ela protegia passam a ser protetoras de outras e assim o ciclo de proteção não tem fim.

- Espera aí Naruto-kun aquele não é seu rosto esculpido na pedra? Mas ele parece mais velho...

- Aquele ai certamente sou eu! Eu tenho a mesma idade que você por que você no seu subconsciente assim deseja, mas quando você for mais velho eu terei aquele rosto... – fala Naruto – E com isso você já deve ter descoberto o nome usado para ativar minha Shikai!

- Rokudaime Hokage? – pergunta Hanatarou sentindo suas roupas mudarem, ele fica com um colete verde com uma roupa de mangas longas de cor preta, surgem luvas negras que deixam seus dedos expostos e suas sandálias de madeira se transformam em sandálias de couro negras. Hanatarou então coloca a mão na testa e sente uma bandana que ele supunha ser igual a que Naruto estava usando.

- Essa é sua Shinkai! – fala Naruto – Aparentemente é uma roupa, mas ela é a Shikai com maior poder defensivo de todas do Gotei13.

- Mas cadê a Katana! – fala Hanatarou desesperado.

- Se você abrir essa bolsa que está no seu lado você vai ver que você conseguirá tantas Kunais quanto você achar necessária usar em luta, os fios também estão ai, bem como as Shurikens.

- Shurikens? – pergunta Hanatarou

- As shurikens são essas estrelas ninja, elas não podem ser usadas como arma de curto alcance como as Kunais e são bem mais leves, mas, quando arremessadas, elas têm a vantagem de poder mudar de trajetória no ar, enquanto as Kunais só avançam em linha reta.

- Legal! – fala Hanatarou animado.

- Você terá também um incremento significativo de Reitasu assim que fizer a materialização da Shikai de maneira correta. – fala Naruto

- Como assim de maneira correta? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Você falou apenas meu nome, então a invocação da Shikai foi imperfeita... Quando você falar a frase de ativação antes você poderá fazer a invocação correta da Shikai... Mas vamos deixar isso para quando você estiver treinando a parte de Kidou.

- Você vai me treinar em Kidou? – pergunta Hanatarou ansioso.

- Nós temos apenas três Kidous... – fala Naruto – Mas apenas dois são possíveis para sua Shikai. Um deles é o que me faz multiplicar meu corpo, e por isso eu posso estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, os outros... Bem vamos dar tempo ao tempo e você vai logo descobrir...

- E qual é a frase de invocação? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Não se apresse para descobrir as coisas... O seu treinamento para Shikai será dentro da vila e com ela você terá que se acostumar com outros níveis de força que ela proporciona, ou seja, seu Hakuda, Shumpo e Zanjutsu vai evoluir ainda mais – fala Naruto – Você sempre deve estar alerta ao surgimento de monstros como aquele que você enfrentou, estando fora daquela cachoeira no vale do fim eles irão apenas surgir aleatoriamente e, se não houver um dos meus clones por perto para te proteger, eles vão atacar você.

- Entendi! – fala Hanatarou

- Agora a primeira etapa do treinamento é familiarizar você com as Shurikens – fala Naruto – Você deve treinar lançar as Shurikens da mesma maneira que lança Kunais...

- Mais treinamento de arremesso? – Fala Hanatarou desanimado.

- Então olha isso! – fala Naruto pegando e colocando 8 Shurikens entre os dedos e lançando contra uma árvore.

Para surpresa de Hanatarou as Shurikens dão a volta na árvore a as atingem do lado de trás.

- Enquanto as Kunais priorizam força e velocidade, as Shurikens priorizam a direção e a precisão. – fala Naruto – Se um inimigo estivesse atrás daquela árvore ele poderia fugir que ouvisse e sentisse o impacto da Kunai na árvore, mas duvido que consiga fugir de Shurikens que atacassem deixando ele de costas contra a árvore.

- Impressionante Naruto-kun! – fala Hanatarou mais animado.

- Não desprezes o poder de sua Shikai e não deixe ninguém desprezá-la. Vestindo ela nenhuma Katana ou hollow da classe de Gillian ou menor poderá sequer te ferir, além disso, Shikais e Hollows da classe de Ajucas terão muito trabalho para lutar com você, mas se você dominar completamente sua Shikai... Ai nem mesmo eles serão um problema... Talvez alguma Shikai de um capitão ou de um tenente dê algum trabalho, mas duvido que consiga vencer.

- Minha Shikai é tão forte assim? – pergunta Hanatarou olhando para as suas roupas. – Mas mesmo assim eu não entendo por que eu não tenho nenhuma Katana...

- Você pode até conseguir uma Katana! – fala Naruto – Mas não será comigo... Existem várias armas no mundo... Facas, Machados, Arco, Espadas, Foices... Mas todos esses instrumentos tem uma outra utilidade, as facas ajudam a preparar a comida, os machados ajudam a cortar arvores para construir casas e aquecer as casas no inverno, o arco ajuda a caçar, mesmo as Kunais e Shurikens serviam originalmente para caçar, as foices servem para cortar fazer a colheita, mas as espadas... bem essas nasceram com o propósito de matar o próximo e por isso quem luta para proteger não pode empunhar uma espada, pois quem luta para proteger almeja um dia encontrar a paz e uma vez encontrada a paz, para que serviria um instrumento que mata as pessoas? Logo na paz as espadas são abandonadas... Você tem por objetivo abandonar sua Zamapakutou?

- Não... – fala Hanatarou – Eu não queria dizer isso.

- Quem ataca luta constantemente e tem vontade de morrer no campo de guerra. – fala Naruto – Se você pensa assim una-se a multidão de Shinigamis que usam Katanas e espere a morte antes que você finalmente encontre a paz.

Hanatarou fica calado. Ele sabia que o que Naruto falava estava certo em parte. E ele não queria discutir isso com ele.

Depois de treinarem o uso de Shuriken, Naruto revisou com Hanatarou todo o conceito básico de Hakuda, Shumpo e Zanjutsu com o uso da Shikai, tomando o cuidado de aprofundar certos pontos, principalmente em Zanjutsu onde ele ensinou Hanatarou a usar as Shurikens, Kunais e fios em condições de batalha real contra múltiplos adversários.

Já haviam então passado um ano e dois meses que Hanatarou havia obtido sua Zamapakutou e ele já era conhecido como o melhor aluno da academia de todos os tempos em Hakuda, Zanjutsu e Shumpo, isso sem falar que ele não havia revelado ainda sua Shikai.

A Capitã Soi Fon não ia mais com freqüência para a academia Shinigami, mas Naruto reparou que o movimento secreto continuava a monitorar os movimentos de Hanatarou.

- Estamos finalmente no nível que você poderá aprender o seu primeiro e mais básico Kidou, ele é do tipo Bakudou e ele cria uma cópia física fiel a você. – fala Naruto explicando – É fácil fazê-lo mais isso consome um bocado de reiatsu e para isso você terá que usar a forma completa da sua Shikai.

- Mas você nunca me disse a frase de libertação da shikai.

- Repita comigo: "Revele a vontade do fogo, Rokudaime Hokage"

Hanatarou repetiu ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto falou para ele e ele sentiu uma explosão absurda de reiatsu no seu corpo o ar ficou frio e o clima escureceu, ao mesmo tempo ele ouviu um barulho de explosões vindas de vários pontos da vila.

- Começou! – fala Naruto.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	3. Rukia vira uma Kuchikie

**Rukia vira uma Kuchikie**

- Estamos finalmente no nível que você poderá aprender o seu primeiro e mais básico Kidou, ele é do tipo Bakudou e ele cria uma cópia física fiel a você. – fala Naruto explicando – É fácil fazê-lo mais isso consome um bocado de reiatsu e para isso você terá que usar a forma completa da sua Shikai.

- Mas você nunca me disse a frase de libertação da shikai.

- Repita comigo: "Revele a vontade do fogo, Rokudaime Hokage"

Hanatarou repetiu ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto falou para ele e ele sentiu uma explosão absurda de reiatsu no seu corpo o ar ficou frio e o clima escureceu, ao mesmo tempo ele ouviu um barulho de explosões vindas de vários pontos da vila.

- Começou! – fala Naruto.

- O que começou? – pergunta Hanatarou preocupado.

- Um ataque daqueles monstros. – fala Naruto – Eles vinham aparecendo regularmente ultimamente, então não é de se estranhar que eles deixassem para fazer esse ataque agora que você libertou completamente sua Shikai.

- Hanatarou olhando para cima e viu que milhares de monstros voavam enquanto eram combatidos por uma horda de Narutos que atacavam os Hollows.

- Por que eles estão assim? – pergunta Hanatarou – Eu não estou em um ataque de pânico ou outra coisa assim.

- Bom existem outros poderes além de mim agindo em seu mundo interior... – fala Naruto – Mas isso você vai poder entender quando terminar o treinamento com a Shikai.

Hanatarou pula e começa a atacar os Hollows voando acompanhado do Naruto que estava ao seu lado, ele nem se lembrava mais quando havia ficado tão desenvolto numa batalha aérea, mas o que ele sabia era que desde que havia aprendido a voar como treinamento de reiatsu ele se sentia muito livre para lutar nessas condições.

Hanatarou usava suas armas com uma maestria que nem deixava os Hollows reagir eles eram simplesmente destruídos sem nem sentir a dor de ser retalhados.

O rapaz moreno notou na hora o quanto que sua força de ataque e suas habilidades de defesa haviam aumentado exponencialmente e isso deixava as coisas bem mais fácil, foram várias horas de luta, mas quando eles terminaram foram deixados poucos estragos na vila.

- Isso aí! – fala Naruto – Esse ataque foi dos grandes... Não vejo um desses desde aquele dia que a Soi Fon te desafiou...

- Vocês tiveram um problemão desses naquele dia? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Por isso que eu tinha que garantir que você tivesse uma Shikai para treinar aqui... Imagine se você não conseguisse lutar com pelo menos um deles... Isso causaria pânico e isso só aumentaria o número deles... Acho que era exatamente isso que ele queria.

- Ele? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Eu já disse que vamos chegar lá depois do treinamento de Shikai, Hanatarou-chan. – fala Naruto.

Três meses antes da formatura, a academia realizou uma grande excursão com os alunos para o mundo real com o objetivo de avaliar o desempenho dos alunos em combates reais contra Hollows, logicamente os hollows usados foram desenvolvidos pelo departamento de pesquisa do Gotei13 de modo que eles não ofereceriam um risco real aos alunos.

Hanatarou estava animado com sua evolução no seu treinamento com Naruto e, por isso, ele estava animado em poder testar seus poderes contra Hollows de verdade, mas ele parecia o único que estava animado com tudo isso, pois os outros alunos do último ano estavam meio temerosos quanto toda a situação

- E se eu não souber o que fazer quando chegar a hora? – pergunta Kira

- Aí, você está morto! – responde Renji – Menos um Shinigami no mundo!

- Ei... Você é dramático Renji! – fala Hinamori – Nós vamos ter o acompanhamento de professores!

- Hinamori-san! – fala Hisagui um aluno recém formado que também era um dos poucos mandados pelo Gotei 13 para escoltar os alunos da academia para o mundo real – Você já viu algum Hollow antes?

- Bem... não... – fala Hinamori.

- Então quando você ver vai entender... – fala Hisagui.

- Eles são tão assustadores assim? – pergunta Renji impressionado.

- Nada do que você viu ou estudou até agora pode te descrever os horror de um Hollow de alta classe... – fala Hisagui – Mas nessa excursão pretendemos encontrar Hollows de nível muito baixo... Nada que vocês devem temer tendo sua Katana na mão e um Kidou dos mais básicos na cabeça.

Quando eles Chegam do outro lado do Sekaimon eles encontram com o Shinigami responsável por aquela área.

- Vocês devem se dividir em grupos de três e procurar por um hollow, destruí-lo e retornar para aqui onde será nosso ponto de encontro. Se vocês tiverem algum problema com o Hollow atirem um Kidou para cima, não importa qual seja que ele

Quando eles se separam em duplas, a dupla de Hanatarou acaba sendo Renji e Rukia.

Eles andaram por algum tempo entre os prédios do mundo real quando eles ouviram uma voz terrível que parecia de alguém sofrendo.

- Um Hollow – fala Renji avançando contra o monstro gigantesco.

- Hanatarou-chan... Esse ai vocês não vão conseguir vencer apenas com uma Katana na mão e um Kidou na cabeça... – fala Naruto – É melhor levar ele a sério...

Renji ataca o Hollow com sua Katana, mas o monstro de desvia e prepara-se para atacar a cabeça de Renji, nesse momento a Kunai de Hanatarou passa zunindo acima da cabeça de Renji e atinge o rosto do Hollow perfurando-o e matando o Hollow.

- Valeu cara, mas onde você aprendeu... – agradecia Renji quando ele fica com os olhos esbugalhados - Atrás de você Hanatarou!

Hanatarou se joga no chão e escapa por pouco de um ataque decapitador que outro Hollow que surgira atrás dele iria lhe dar, para surpresa de Renji e Rukia a Kunai de Hanatarou retorna no ar e ataca o Hollow no rosto destruindo o monstro.

- Você vai ter que usar a Shikai para salvar você e seus amigos dessa... – fala Naruto – Tem mais uns cinco Hollows escondidos por aqui e cada grupo de alunos deve estar enfrentando a mesma quantidade.

- Tenho que proteger a todos... – fala Hanatarou.

- Assim que se fala! – fala Naruto.

- Revele a vontade do fogo, Rokudaime Hokage! – grita Hanatarou quando há uma explosão de reiatsu nele e suas roupas se modificam para trajes típicos de Jounin da vila da folha.

Hanatarou tenta realizar o jutsu de clonagem, mas em vez de clone surge Uzumaki Naruto.

- O que você faz aqui, Naruto-san? – pergunta Hanatarou sem entender.

- Materializar-me no mundo real não é um dos meus poderes, deve ser um dos seus. – fala Naruto - um complemento a aquele que permite que eu fique consciente de tudo o que acontece fora do seu mundo exterior e me comunique com você.

- Quem é esse cara? – pergunta Renji vendo o rapaz vestido com roupa laranja e preta.

- Este é Naruto-kun minha Zamapakutou. – fala Hanatarou chocando seus companheiros.

- Ele é bem bonitinho... – fala Rukia.

- Ei! – reclama Renji com ciúmes.

- Revele a vontade do fogo, Rokudaime Hokage! – fala Naruto transformando suas roupas em roupas iguais as de Hanatarou – já que eu estou aqui vou ajudar também!

Naruto então cria mais de 100 clones e os espalha pela cidade.

- Vamos caçar alguns Hollows! – fala o Naruto que sobrou para Hanatarou que o segue.

- Acho que não vai ser necessário nosso serviço aqui Gin. – fala Aizen ao ver aquela multidão de loiros atacando os Hollows que ele mesmo criou – Esse é uma surpresa que eu não esperava em nosso teste...

- Eu acho no mínimo interessante... - fala Ichimaru Gin – garoto esquisito luta no nível de um tenente e essa quantidade absurda deles só deixa as coisas mais estranhas.

- Interessante? Isso passou do nível de interessante há muito tempo isso é um poder que deve ser estudado para ser considerado em nossos futuros planos... Que tipo de poder é esse? – pergunta Aizen

- Mas do jeito como ele se comporta não parece um ser humano com poderes paranormais ou mesmo um shinigami... – fala Gin – Não sei o que isso poderia ser, Capitão Aizen.

- Isso é o poder de uma Zamapakutou. – fala Aizen – Eu lembro que havia um relatório do movimento secreto de quase dois anos atrás que falava de uma Zamapakutou muito forte e consciente dentro de um dos Shinigamis mais fracos da academia.

- Aquele que foi transferido para a classe mais avançada? – pergunta Gin eu estava de passagem pela academia quando ouvi esse boato – Entendo... então esse é o ano que ele vai se formar na academia...

- Vamos voltar para a Sereitei, Gin, devo te indicar imediatamente para ser capitão do 3º Esquadrão, - fala Aizen - na velocidade que ele evolui seus poderes ele logo poderá requerer uma patente de Capitão.

Naruto finaliza o último hollow em menos de 30 minutos do começo da luta, mas muitos haviam morrido em batalha, não só alunos, mas principalmente professores e membros da escolta do Gotei 13, nos quais só sobrevivem 3 dos 10 membros originais entre eles o Shinigami que guardava a área e Hisagui, que perdeu um olho no confronto.

Levou algum tempo para que Hanatarou dominasse o Bakudou de clonagem, mas assim que ele aprendeu ele pode usar os clones em seu treinamento e isso facilitou os demais treinamentos e até mesmo na academia Shinigami, pois horas a mais de estudo aumentaram suas notas substancialmente.

- Agora faltam apenas um mês para sua formatura – fala Naruto – O segundo Kidou que vou te ensinar não será tão fácil de aprender, mas agora se você se dedicar ele será sua principal arma quando você estiver em estado Shikai, ele é se chama Rasegan.

Naruto então estende sua mão e cria uma bola azul de pura reiatsu.

- Esse é um Hadou acima do nível 50. – fala Naruto – Essa é a forma mais básica, mas se você treinar mais um pouco ele pode se tornar um Hadou acima do nível 70, mas ele não tem uma classificação definida por que até agora no seu mundo ninguém pensou em criá-lo e eu devo dizer que você não deveria ensinar ninguém sobre ela, pois só alguém com um nível absurdo de reiatsu e um controle ótimo dele é que se conseguiria usá-lo.

- É uma técnica tão difícil assim? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Nem tanto... – fala Naruto – Existem atalhos para se aprender como usá-lo. Antes da formatura você saberá como usá-la.

Uma semana antes da formatura, Hanatarou já havia dominado totalmente sua Shikai, mas uma noticia encontra ele como se fosse um choque. Um de seus melhores amigos, a Shimigami Kuchikie Rukia, entrou para uma família nobre Kuchikie e agora estava não podia mais se comunicar com eles.

- Você tem certeza que esta em com tudo isso, Renji? - pergunta Hanatarou – Você sabe... vocês se conheciam a mais tempo que eu e ela... Você acha certo ela ir sem se despedir.

- Aquela cabeça de pedra odeia despedidas! - fala Renji fingindo-se animado como se eu fosse me importar com ela entrar numa família nobre...

- Isso foi muita maldade da Rukia-san – fala Hanatarou – Mas e mais pra burrice sua que por maldade dela...

- O que? - fala Renji perdendo a paciência com o amigo - Você não pode falar assim de mim!

- Eu acho que você foi o único que não percebeu que você esta apaixonado pela Rukia... - fala Hanatarou – Desde que eu conheço vocês, vocês vivem agarrados como um casal de namorados... Você sabe que depois de ela se tornar uma nobre você perde qualquer chance de se casar com ela, não sabe?

- Então era tão obvio assim? - pergunta Renji

- Eu achei que ninguém havia percebido isso... - fala ele desanimado – Ela veio se despedir de mim sim... mas eu simplesmente não pude deixar que ela tivesse a oportunidade de entrar numa família nobre se ela pudesse...

- Então você vai me dizer que abriu mão do seu amor para o bem dela? - pergunta Hanatarou – já passou pela sua cabeça que ela estivesse esperando que você revelasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos quando ela se despediu?

- Haaa... Não...

- Você pensou que ela pudesse estar sofrendo o mesmo que você por causa da separação? - pergunta Hanatarou.

- Haaa... Não...

- Agora você tem que concertar isso tudo... - fala Hanatarou – Antes que seja tarde demais...

- Mas há uma maneira... – fala Renji – E um caminho mais longo, mas eu posso me tornar um tenente do Gotei 13, um tenente tem o mesmo status de um nobre e com isso eu poderia me casar com el...

- Mas iriam demorar uns 15 a 20 anos se você treinasse sem parar para virar um tenente – fala Hanatarou – Você acha que ate lá ela já não poderia ter superado essa desilusão amorosa ou pior partido para outra?

- Isso não pode acontecer... – fala Renji

- Ela virou uma nobre agora, imagine se ela não consegue um casamento arranjado? - fala Hanatarou.

- Isso não! - fala Renji.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que isso pode acontecer, e para impedir isso vais ter que desfazer pelo menos parte dessa confusão – conclui Hanatarou.

- Como eu faço isso? - pergunta Renji

- Simples... - fala Hanatarou – Você vai ate a casa dos Kuchikie e converse com ela.

- E os Kuchikie vão simplesmente deixar eu entrar e conversar com ela? - pergunta Renji

- Para isso vamos ter que usar a força. - fala Hanatarou.

- Vamos? - não entende Renji.

- Você achou que eu ia deixar meu melhor amigo na mão? - pergunta Hanatarou

- Se você vai comigo – fala Renji – mesmo se formos presos não ficaria muito triste na sua companhia.

- Não julgue que esse teu amigo aqui e tão fraco para falar essas coisas e acabarmos presos – fala Hanatarou – Eu irei proteger vocês mesmo que seja de vocês mesmos.

Hanatarou e Renji entram na mansão dos Kuchikies pela porta da frente literalmente, pois quando os guardas da mansão resolveram ignorar os pedidos de Renji, Hanatarou simplesmente abriu o portão de 100 toneladas usando força física.

Os guardas foram varridos da existência assim que os portões se abriram por uma multidão de Narutos e Hanatarous que surgem atacando usando o Hakuda.

- Vamos nessa Renji – fala o verdadeiro Hanatarou puxando Renji pelos pulsos.

Quando eles chegam a mansão propriamente dita, eles se encontram com um Shinigami com um xale branco no pescoço, uma presilha branca na cabeça e um kimono branco sobre suas vestes negras.

- Ele e o capitão do 6º Esquadrão do Getei13 Kuchikie Byakuia! – Fala Abarai Renji – Estamos perdidos!

- Nos queremos apenas ver a Rukia. - fala Hanatarou tentando passar ao redor do Shinigami que fica na frente dele.

- Vocês são apenas criminosos que merecem a morte! - fala o capitão – Espalhe-se, Sembonzakura.

Hanatarou nunca havia visto uma Shikai como aquela era bonita e ao mesmo tempo perigosa... Mas ainda não era páreo para a Shikai dele.

As laminas de sembonzakura atacaram Hanatarou que nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar, pois elas não fizeram nenhum mal a ele.

- Você tem um bela capacidade de defesa nessa sua Shikai esquisita. - fala Byakuia ao ver que a sua Shikai não surtia efeito contra ele. - Não achei que meros invasores me fariam liberar minha bankai aqui, mas se não tem outro jeito... Bankai! Sembonzakura Kageyoshi.

As laminas se multiplicam em milhões e dessa vez Hanatarou pega seus fios.

- Vai ser a primeira vez que eu uso meus fios com reiatsu em um combate real. - fala Hanatarou – geralmente eu uso eles sem nada para não ficarem muito mortais... Sinta-se honrado, capitão Byakuia, você não ficara desonrado de perder comigo contendo minha força.

Os fios de Hanatarou se espalham formando varias formações peculiares como teias de aranha e logo todas as laminas da Sembonzakura Kageyoshi estavam presas nos fios de Hanatarou.

- Como Você fez isso. - fala Byakuia tentando controlar as laminas com a mão, mas Hanatarou simplesmente não liberava as laminas dele.

- Se Você quiser que eu solte a sua Bankai, vai ter que garantir que eu e meu amigo vejamos Rukia. - fala Hanatarou.

**- Hadou #33 Soukatsui!**

Uma enorme explosão ocorre, mas a Bankai de Byakuia continua presa nos fios de Hanatarou.

- Você me surpreendeu novamente – fala Byakuia – também não vou conter meus ataques. Senkei Sembonzakura Kageyoshi!

O espaço começa a se distorcer e surgem paredes negras ao redor dos combatentes formadas de matéria escura e vazio, surgem espadas que ficam grudadas nas paredes do chão ao teto.

- Essa e a verdadeira forma da minha Katana, nesta forma, desprezo a defesa e apenas ataco. - fala o capitão – fique honrado, pois apenas uso esta forma quando eu juro que vou cortar alguém...

- Interessante... - fala Hanatarou olhando aquelas espadas todas

- Não fique com medo, pois elas não vão atacar todas ao mesmo tempo... - fala o capitão.

- Você fala como se não quisesse que isso acontecesse. - fala uma figura loira que surgiu ao lado de Hanatarou – mas a verdade e que nem Você consegue manipular essa quantidade absurda de katanas ao mesmo tempo sem tocá-las... Uma coisa são pequenas laminas, mas Katanas desse tamanho não são tão fáceis de dominar.

- Quem e Você intruso? - pergunta Byakuia

- Ele e minha Zampakutou! - fala Hanatarou

- Que poderes estranhos sua Zampakutou tem... - fala Byakuia

- Você fala como se fosse comum Zampakutous iguais a sua... - responde Naruto.

Uma espada surge nas mãos de Byakuia que parte para o ataque.

Naruto e Hanatarou pegam cada um uma Kunai e começa a luta.

O capitão possuía realmente habilidades ímpares de Zanjutsu, mas ainda sim ele tinha suas limitações e lutar contra Naruto e Hanatarou ao mesmo tempo lhe mostrou os quão grandes elas eram.

Na dupla Naruto e Hanatarou eles se alternavam entre ataque e defesa, de modo que não importa quão rápido o Capitão reagisse sempre havia um deles para se defender e não importa quão rápido ele se defendesse, sempre havia um deles para atacar, sem contar que o tamanho da Kunai obrigava que eles lutassem mais próximos do seu oponente que o capitão estava acostumado, e, isso, o estava incomodando.

Naruto e Hanatarou deram então um grande pulo para trás e aproximaram suas mãos.

- Esse golpe demorou muito para ser aprendido – fala Hanatarou – O poder de Hadou mais evoluído de minha Shikai, um Hadou acima do Nível 70. Odama Rasegan!

Uma enorme esfera de energia azul se forma entre Naruto e Hanatarou e eles começam a correr em direção a Byakuia que tenta se defender.

- Bakudou #81 Daku!

O Odama Rasegan bateu contra o Bakudou e a parede que defendia Byakuia se rompeu e ele foi jogado contra o chão com o peito cheio de cortes.

- Como esse Hadou passou do Bakudou #81 Daku? - pergunta Byakuia com a boca sangrando.

- O Bakudou #81 perfeitamente conjurado pode parar qualquer Hadou até o nível 80 – fala Naruto – o seu problema foi não entender que Odama Rasegam e um Hadou acima do nível 70 e seu Bakudou não foi realizado sem encantamento, mesmo não sendo muito foi o suficiente para que você ficasse nesse estado. Sem duvida se você não tivesse bloqueado esse ataque você teria morrido sem deixar traços.

- Então sua intenção era matar? - pergunta Byakuia

- Minha intenção nunca e matar, mas sempre proteger... - fala Naruto – Mesmo agora eu sabia que um Capitão seria capaz de algum tipo de bloqueio para amortecer um golpe desses ou mesmo que ele fosse atingido ele mostraria algum tipo de resistência física anormal, afinal se vocês pudessem morrer assim tão facilmente não seriam capitães...

-E o que vocês realmente querem aqui? - pergunta Byakuia.

- Queremos ver a Rukia. - fala Naruto

Um senhor de certa idade aparece na frente de Naruto e Hanatarou.

- Desculpe ter perdido Ginrei-sama. - fala Byakuia todo detonado.

- parece que ate isso faz parte do seu treinamento que ainda não estava completo. - fala Ginrei. - Venham vocês eu vou lhes levar ate onde Rukia esta.

Os garotos seguem o senhor que os leva ate um jardim dentro da casa onde Rukia estava sentada chorando.

- Por que você estava chorando, Rukia? - pergunta Renji

- O que Você esta fazendo aqui? - pergunta Rukia abraçando Renji, mas quando ela vê Naruto e Hanatarou eles separam o abraço.

- Viemos ver Você... - fala Renji.

- Mas como vocês conseguiram chegar ate aqui?

- Essa e uma longa historia... - fala Naruto – Vamos partir para o final feliz e vocês dois finjam que nos não estamos aqui.

- Então fica calado Naruto-kun- repreende Hanatarou.

- Essa não era a vida que você sempre quis? - pergunta Renji – Por que você chorava?

- Você e um idiota mesmo Renji! - fala Rukia indo embora do jardim.

- Você não nos fez vir aqui à toa, fez? - pergunta Hanatarou a Reji.

- Rukia eu amo você! - declara Renji – fazendo Rukia parar onde estava. - Eu sempre te amei e sempre tive medo de ser rejeitado... Eu não me dou muito bem com rejeições, você sabe, depois de ser rejeitado pelos pais e pela sociedade você não sabe mais quem vai querer te rejeitar...

- Eu esperei muito tempo para que você falasse isso – fala Rukia – Mesmo no final, quando eu disse que iria ingressar em uma família nobre, eu esperava que você apenas me abraçasse e dissesse para eu não fazer isso e eu não faria... mas agora e muito tarde.

- Nunca e tarde demais. - fala Naruto – Enquanto há vida há esperança, mesmo nesse mundo onde a noção da palavra vida é relativa.

- Naruto-kun está certo. - fala Hanatarou – Tem um jeito, mas você teria que ser paciente.

- Um tenente do Gotei13 tem o mesmo nível social de um nobre... - fala Renji – Me espere virar um tenente que eu volto aqui para nos casarmos... Tudo o que eu peço e que me espere ate lá.

- Pra quem já esperou ate agora, mais uns anos não devem ser problema – fala Rukia – Mas eu tenho uma coisa que vou exigir em troca...

- Qual e? - pergunta Renji.

- Que você seja um tenente do esquadrão de Byakuia-nii-sama.

- O que? - fala Renji surpreso. - Por quê?

- Você não vai atender minha exigência? - pergunta Rukia – Ou eu deveria exigir mais que isso?

- Aquele Byakuia! - reclama Renji.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	4. Hanatarou contra Kempachi

**Hanatarou contra Kempachi**

No dia da formatura de Hanatarou muitos esquadrões enviaram convites a Hanatarou para que ele se inscrevesse neles, mas Hanatarou sabia que o que ele queria era algo além de se tornar parte de um esquadrão, ele queria ser o próprio líder do esquadrão e, para isso, ele teria que procurar uma pessoa que iria lhe indicar o caminho e ele sabia exatamente quem poderia ser a pessoa certa.

- Vamos lá Hanatarou-chan – fala Naruto para Hanatarou no portão do 2º Esquadrão. – Agente conseguiu despistar aqueles caras que nos seguiam, agora temos que entrar na sala da capitã Soi Fon sem sermos vistos.

- Mas ela vai ficar furiosa. – fala Hanatarou

- Pare de se sentir assim.- fala Naruto – Você quer que surjam mais daqueles monstros por aqui?

- Não... – fala Hanatarou

- Então vamos lá! – fala Naruto – Tenho certeza que isso irá impressionar ela.

Hanatarou seguiu as instruções de Naruto e subiu pelos muros do 2º Esquadrão onde não tinha nenhuma vigilância, com ajuda de Naruto, Hanatarou se esgueirou pelas sombras e passou por cada uma das armadilhas sem levantar nenhuma suspeita por parte dos membros do 2º Esquadrão do Gotei13 ou do movimento secreto.

Quando Hanatarou chegou na sala da capitã ele entrou e viu que a capitã não estava.

- Não falei que era fácil. – fala Naruto – Agora nós aguardamos...

Não demorou meia hora para que vozes fossem ouvidas do outro lado da porta e logo entrassem na sala a Capitã Soi Fon seguida por seu tenete Oomaeda.

Se Naruto pudesse tirar uma foto da cara que Soi Fon fez ele conseguiria vendê-la pela Sereitei por um preço absurdamente caro, pois a líder do movimento secreto nunca pensou que um garoto que mal havia se graduado na academia poderia superar as defesas e vigias do seu esquadrão e chegar na sua sala tão facilmente.

- Oi... – fala Hanatarou

- Oi? – pergunta Naruto – de todas as coisas que você poderia ter falado essa está entre as piores...

- Oi? – pergunta Oomaeda sacando sua Zamapakutou– Oi? O que você supostamente está fazendo aqui.

- Muitas armas existem no mundo – fala Hanatarou – E todas elas tem uma segunda função, menos a espada que serve apenas para matar pessoas, por isso quem usa uma espada deve estar pronto para morrer em um campo de batalhas ou abandoná-la num tempo de paz. Você está preparado para morrer?

O tenente e a capitã ficam surpreendido s com o que o garoto fala e ficam estáticos.

- Você é a Zamapakutou novamente? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Naruto-kun está aqui comigo agora. – fala Hanatarou – Mas quem fala agora sou eu mesmo.

- O que você deseja de mim? Se alistar no meu batalhão? – pergunta Soi Fon – Eu lembro de ter mandado um convite, mas não precisava responder pessoalmente...

- Na verdade eu não gostaria de simplesmente me alistar em um batalhão – fala Hanatarou – Eu gostaria de simplesmente me tornar um dos 13 capitães.

- Você o quê? – pergunta Oomaeda – Você perdeu o juízo?

- Força eu sei que tenho o suficiente. – fala Hanatarou – Me faltam as informações necessárias para realizar esse ato.

- E você está aqui para conseguir isso? – pergunta Soi Fon – Como você é atrevido...

- Não tão atrevidos como vocês do movimento secreto que ficaram me espionando desde que eu venci o tenente Oomaeda. Ou você não achou estranho que todas as vezes que você vinha pessoalmente receber um relatório nós nos encontrássemos num dos corredores?

- Então você sabia? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Eu sei de bem mais que isso, mas isso deve ser o suficiente para que você saiba o quanto eu estou falando sério. Nesses dois últimos anos da academia eu me tornei forte, muito mais forte do que qualquer tenente poderia ser, tão forte quanto um capitão, mesmo não tendo a mesma experiência.

- Mas e se eu não quiser dar a informação? – pergunta a Capitã – Eu poderia simplesmente mandar prendê-lo.

- Mas você não vai por que vai perder a aposta. – fala Hanatarou.

- Que aposta? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Eu aposto com você que você não ganha de mim numa luta de Hakuda. – fala Hanatarou – se eu ganhar você me dá a informação e me deixa sair daqui, se eu perder você pode me prender ou me matar, eu sei que vocês do movimento secreto conseguiriam esconder meu corpo tão rápido que nem mesmo o Comandante poderia chegar a suspeitar.

- Você aposta alto por coisas que não valem isso tudo. – fala Soi Fon – Mas se você ganhar eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser... Oomaeda feche a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar.

- Você assinou sua própria sentença de morte! – fala Oomaeda saindo com um sorriso na sua cara gorda.

- Se eu posso realmente pedir o que eu quiser, além da informação eu quero um encontro.

- O quê? – pergunta Soi Fon sem entender.

- Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse. – fala Hanatarou – se eu perder você não vai a encontro nenhum... As chances estão a favor de quem?

- Você deve estar realmente confiante em sua habilidade, mas saiba que eu treinei durante 40 anos para chegar ao ponto que eu me encontro em Hakuda.

- E eu treinei por apenas 2 anos, mas você sabe qual o grande diferencial entre nós dois? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Qual é? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Meu professor foi minha própria Zamapakutou. – fala Hanatarou – Ele me ensinou um estilo de luta que nem mesmo existe neste mundo e agora eu posso dizer sem medo de errar que sou o melhor lutador em Hakuda e Shumpo depois do comandante.

-Seu... – grita Soi Fon atacando Hanatarou com as mãos nuas.

A luta para surpresa de Soi Fon estava equilibrada a velocidade de Hanatarou acompanhava a da comandante e quando ela ficava mais rápida para um ataque surpresa ele também aumentava a velocidade e nunca era pego de surpresa. E o que aumentava a surpresa de Soi Fon era que ela era a única a atacar enquanto Hanatarou meramente se defendia ou esquivava, mas durante todo o tempo parecia que ele estava simplesmente brincando com ela.

- Sua Zamapakutou é realmente um ótimo professor. – fala Soi Fon parando no ar e olhando para o garoto parado em sua frente – Mas, a partir de agora, eu vou te mostrar o que é velocidade.

Soi Fon usa sua velocidade máxima e, nessa velocidade, ela dá um terrível ataque frontal contra Hanatarou que se esquiva com uma precisão que assusta Soi Fon.

- Eu já mostrei bem como eu me esquivo. – fala Hanatarou – Eu vou te derrubar agora com um só ataque. Não quero golpear por diversas vezes uma mulher tão bonita...

Soi Fon parte para outro ataque quando vê que Hanatarou some, ele aparece atrás dela e com um golpe na nuca a joga no chão.

Soi Fon deitada no chão sente uma forte dor na nuca e não consegue mover seu corpo. Hanatarou então vira o corpo da capitã para cima e coloca sua cabeça dela na sua perna.

- Você viu o que eu estava falando? – pergunta Hanatarou acariciando os cabelos da capitã. – Nem mesmo Soi Fon a grande capitã especializada em Hakuda pode me vencer, eu não mereço ser capitão?

- O... O quê você fez com meu corpo? – pergunta Soi Fon com dificuldades de respirar.

- Eu só pressionei um ponto na sua nuca e cortei as funções motoras do seu corpo temporariamente – fala Hanatarou – Naruto-kun me ensinou como fazer isso assim que obtive a Shikai. É um movimento que tem que ser usado de maneira muito precisa ou ele pode não surtir o efeito desejado.

- E o que pode acontecer? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Basicamente você poderia nuca mais voltar a se mover novamente – fala Hanatarou simplesmente – Mas eu treinei esse método a exaustão com minha Zamapakutou e agora eu tenho tido cerca de 99,9% de acerto na técnica.

- Mesmo com a velocidade? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Minha Zamapakutou é pelo menos duas vezes mais rápida que isso. – fala Hanatarou – Mas para usar esse movimento a pessoa que usa tem que ser só um pouco mais rápida em comparação com quem recebe, então eu pude usar isso sem problemas.

- Você pode me liberar agora? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Você vai cumprir com sua aposta? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Tem outro jeito? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Ainda bem que você sabe que não. – fala Hanatarou.

- Bom, vejo que realmente lhe falta muita informação, mas, basicamente, para ser um capitão há três alternativas:

Primeiro: ser recomendado por três capitães e que outros quatro capitães aceitem a indicação destes,

Segundo: ser recomendado por um capitão e passar por um exame com três capitães mais o comandante onde serão examinados suas habilidades em Hakuda, Shumpo, Kidou e Zanjutsu e onde ter a Bankai é quesito obrigatório.

Terceiro: derrotar um capitão na frente de pelo menos 2/3 de seu esquadrão e de pelo menos um representante de cada esquadrão. Nesse caso o capitão deve aceitar o desafio formal e estar a par das conseqüências.

Das três eu acho que a primeira é inviável para você, pois teria que convencer outros seis capitães e eles não vão se convencer tão fácil quanto eu... A segunda maneira estará descartada se você não possuir uma Bankai... Você tem uma?

Hanatarou faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça sabendo qual a alternativa que restava.

- Então ainda lhe falta a última alternativa. – fala Soi Fon – Mas não pense que eu vou usar somente Hakuda contra você, se você me desafiar.

- Eu nunca faria isso, - fala Hanatarou beijando a mão de Soi Fon – Tudo isso é por você, Soi Fon, Eu me tornarei um capitão e depois eu quero casar com você.

- Você ganhou o direito a um encontro – fala Soi Fon – Casamento está fora de questão.

- Nós resolveremos esse problema quando ele chegar. – fala Hanatarou – Mas agora vem à pergunta qual capitão desafiar.

- Você é inteiramente confiante em suas habilidades? – pergunta Soi Fon

- Se desconsiderarmos o Comandante e três dos capitães veteranos, eu não acho que perderiam para ninguém... – fala Hanatarou - Mas eu acho que nem todos eles aceitariam o desafio...

- Então por que você não desafia o Capitão do 11º Esquadrão Zaraki Kemapachi? – pergunta Soi Fon – Ele aceitaria o desafio no ato, mas ele é insanamente forte e experiente em lutas até a morte, se você perdesse certamente daria adeus a sua vida.

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer – fala Hanatarou saindo da sala da capitã pela porta da frente deixando um tenente chocado e muitos membros do movimento secreto aturdidos pelo fato de que uma criança que ninguém viu entrar estava agora saindo pelo portão da frente do esquadrão.

- Capitã! Ele está fugindo! – reclama Oomaeda

- Eu deixei ele ir Oomaeda – fala Soi Fon sentido dores na nuca – Eu joguei um tigre para lutar contra um lobo... qualquer um dos dois que morrer é lucro.

- A Capitã fala coisas muito difíceis para que eu entenda – fala Oomaeda.

- Isso é por que você é um idiota Oomaeda! – fala a Capitã – Mas mesmo um idiota tem alguma utilidade... Eu quero que você aplique uma punição em cada um dos membros do esquadrão que estavam responsáveis pela vigilância do esquadrão quando ele entrou, quero que descubra os caminhos e rotas que ele usou, descubra os rastros e seguindo esse padrão monte armadilhas em todos esses lugares, não devemos permitir que uma falha de segurança dessa magnitude ocorra novamente.

- Entendido Capitã! – fala o tenente Oomaeda saindo da sala da Capitã.

A capitã então coloca as mãos na cabeça, fecha os olhos e sente como se ele ainda estivesse acariciando seus cabelos... A última pessoa que havia feito isso com ela tinha sido ninguém menos que sua mestra Yoroichi... Quantos anos não fazia que ela não se recordava dela... E aquele garoto era tão forte, tão rápido, tão parecido com ela...

- Isso aí Hanatarou-chan! – fala Naruto fazendo festa – você mostrou para ela quem manda!

- Não é para ficar tão animado. – fala Hanatarou – Ela só usou o Hakuda, se tivesse usado Zanjutsu ou Kidou eu poderia estar perdido.

- Se ela tivesse cometido tal tolice iria ver o poder da sua Shikai! – fala Naruto

- Mas ela deve possuir uma Bankai! – fala Hanatarou

- Você poderia vencer até mesmo uma Bankai com sua Shikai em determinadas condições – fala Naruto – Duvido que alguma Bankai de um dos capitães mais fracos supere a defesa da sua Shikai e se superar eu duvido que consiga te acertar um golpe. Desde que você não desafie os capitães veteranos e que você dê tudo de si qualquer um dos 9 capitães restantes pode ser derrotado, e já que ela propôs o Capitão do 11º Esquadrão vamos até ele, ele deve ser um adversário bem perigoso e ela deve estar nos testando, se você vencer essa luta você vai ganhar mais uns pontos com ela.

Hanatarou anda até o portão do 11º Esquadrão que surpreendentemente está aberto e muitos shinigamis entram e saem dele despreocupadamente.

- Você sabe onde se encontra o capitão Zaraki Kemapachi? – pergunta Naruto a um dos Shinigamis que estava passando, ele era careca andava esquisito, olhou bem para a cara de Hanatarou e ignorou o rapaz.

- Provoque ele! – fala Naruto.

- Eu falei com você careca! – fala Hanatarou

- O quê você disse? – pergunta o Shinigami voltando os olhos para Hanatarou com uma cara de ódio.

- Isso aí Hanatarou! – fala Naruto – Você tocou certinho na ferida!

- Eu perguntei onde se encontra o Capitão Zaraki Kempachi, Careca? – fala Hanatarou.

- Eu responderei sua pergunta se você lutar comigo! – fala o Shinigami – Manda o figurino que aquela pessoa que vai matar a outra dê pelo menos seu nome a ela, eu sou o 3º Posto do 11º Esquadrão Madarame Ikkaku.

- E eu sou Yamada Hanatarou – fala Hanatarou – Eu ainda não me posicionei em nenhum esquadrão devido a minha recente formatura na academia, mas eu pretendo ser o capitão desse esquadrão assim que derrotar o seu capitão.

- Você sonha alto demais para uma pessoa com pernas curtas iguais as suas. – fala Ikkaku

- Quando eu crescer minhas pernas não vão ser tão curtas... – fala Hanatarou – Mas seu cabelo não cresce mais, por isso você é careca...

- Eu não sou careca... – grita Ikkaku com ódio – Eu só tenho a cabeça raspada!

Ikkaku avança para cima de Hanatarou com sua espada e bainha em punho.

- Adversário ruim para você esse ai! – fala Naruto vendo Hanatarou desviar dos ataques.

Hanatarou então usa os fios e imobiliza a mão de Ikkaku que estava com a bainha deixando apenas a mão da espada de Ikkaku livre.

- Você é bem traiçoeiro! – reclama Ikkaku.

- Você me ataca com uma bainha de espada e eu sou traiçoeiro? – pergunta Hanatarou – Isso aqui pode parecer, mas não é Kidou! É apenas uma linha e uma Kunai.

- Parece que só com minha espada eu não vou vencer você. Cresça Hozukimaru!

A espada de Ikkaku junta-se com a bainha e se torna uma arma única, uma enorme lança.

- Vamos brigar igual gente grande então... – fala Naruto – Revele a determinação do Fogo, Rokudaime Hokage!

As roupas de Jounin cobriram o corpo de Hanatarou, e a Reiatsu de Hanatarou cresce tanto que até mesmo o Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai sente a força em sua sala e resolve olhar pela sua janela para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Depois de derrotar você, derrotarei o seu capitão na frente de 2/3 do seu esquadrão, você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

- Você pode até ganhar de mim, mas nem em sonho venceria o capitão Kempachi – fala Ikkaku vendo em que ele tinha se metido – Ele é o Shinigami mais forte da Sereitei.

- Até onde me lembro o Shinigami mais forte da Sereitei era o comandante Yamamoto Genryusai - fala Hanatarou - mas, logo depois, venho eu.

- Você acha que sua Shikai é tão forte assim? - fala Ikkaku repartindo sua Shikai em três e atacando novamente Hanatarou, mas seu golpe nunca chega a alcançar o alvo, pois Ikkaku sente uma grande força unir seus membros e então ele cai duro no chão, totalmente imobilizado.

- Ganhar de você nem valeu pelo aquecimento – fala Hanatarou e só nesse momento que Ikkaku havia notado que haviam milhares de fios em volta do seu corpo prendendo-o firmemente imóvel no chão. – Eu poderia matá-lo agora apenas puxando esses fios,m as eu não gostaria de perder um ótimo 3º Posto... Você pode chamar o Capitão agora.

As linhas se soltaram e Ikkaku sentiu que conseguia se levantar.

- O capitão vai te matar quando descobrir um tolo tão grande quanto você. – fala Ikkaku.

- Ikkaku! – Aparece um homem imenso com um tapa olho e uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa no seu ombro – o Yumichika me disse que você está brigando no portão do esquadrão com alguém que quer me desafiar.

- Você teve sorte. – fala Hanatarou – Acabei de derrotar ele agora.

- Mas ele ainda está inteiro... – fala Kempachi – E você nem está suado... Como você pode derrotar o Ikkaku e não estar suado...

- Esse cara é cheio de truques... – fala Ikkaku – Ele usa linhas quase invisíveis a olho nu para capturar os outros.

- Toma cuidado! – fala Naruto – Eu sinto que esse cara é mais perigoso que uma besta raivosa e que aquele tapa-olho não serve para esconder uma deformidade física... Ele está escondendo algo ali embaixo.

- Eu quero que você não se contenha! – fala Kempachi – Pois pode acabar morto!

- Então eu quero que você me mostre o que você está escondendo atrás desse tapa-olho! – fala Hanatarou – Por que senão não mostro todos os meus poderes.

- Você vai ter que merecer para ver o que tenho debaixo do meu tapa-olho. – fala Kempachi – Mas aquilo que eu falei não foi uma ordem, foi um conselho. Faça o que quiser com ele.

Kempachi começou atacar sem enfurecidamente Hanatarou que usava sua Kunai para bloquear seus ataques.

- Você é bom para parar meus ataques... – fala Kempachi – mas eu acho que isso se resolve se eu afiar minha lâmina com meu reiatsu.

Kempachi voltou a atacar Hanatarou que continuou se defendendo sem atacar.

- Você está me avaliando? – pergunta Kempachi – Isso não é bom... Se você não me cortar também perde a graça.

Hanatarou estende sua mão livre e aponta para Kempachi que tenta se desviar, mas vê que suas mãos já estavam com vários fios amarrados nelas.

- Dê adeus a sua mão esquerda. – fala Hanatarou puchando os fios e nesse momento há um subito aumento de Reiatsu de Kempachi que retira seu tapa-olho e joga Hanatarou para longe.

- Era isso que você escondia? – pergunta Hanatarou que se esconde – Mostre-me então sua Shikai!

- Minha Katana é naturalmente libertada! – fala Kempachi – Essa aqui é minha Shikai!

- Então mostre-me as habilidades especiais dela! – fala Hanatarou

- Eu não sei nem mesmo o nome dela, e habilidades especiais são coisas de frescos aqui no 11º Esquadrão.

- Não serão quando eu for o capitão! – fala Hanatarou.

- Se você me vencer você pode ser o capitão! – fala Kempachi colocando a segunda mão na Zamapakutou.

- Afastem-se todos! – fala Yachiru fugindo para mais longe junto com os membros do 11º Esquadrão.

- Saiba que há séculos eu não uso as duas mãos na minha Zampakutou. – fala Kempachi – Mas eu acho que com essa sua defesa não terá problema.

Hanatarou então materializa a forma humana da sua Zamapakutou.

- Quem é esse cara? – pergunta Kempachi.

- É minha Zampakutou! – responde Hanatarou – Naruto-kun, garanta que ninguém que esteja assistindo a esse combate saia machucado.

- Sim senhor! – fala Naruto formando uma parede de clones que cercam Kempachi e Hanatarou dos demais.

E vê vários Shinigamis de vários esquadrões assistindo, inclusive alguns capitães.

- O próximo golpe deve finalizar a luta! – fala Kempachi

- Concordo! – fala Hanatarou criando uma esfera de energia gigantesca ele entre ele e um clone seu.

- Parem com esse absurdo! – fala o Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai que aparece no meio dos lutadores. – Eu exijo explicações! Quero você e você – aponta o comandante para os dois que lutavam – na minha sala imediatamente.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	5. O Inicio da Viagem no Mundo Interior

**O Inicio da Viagem no Mundo Interior**

- Então, resumidamente, você deseja tornar-se capitão e derrotando o capitão Zaraki Kempachi em frente à 2/3 do seu esquadrão você assumiria o posto?

- Exatamente! – fala Hanatarou que ainda estava com sua Shikai ativa.

- Então acho que eu posso dispensar você por enquanto capitão Kempachi. – fala Yamamoto Genryusai.

O capitão Kempachi sai, não antes de jogar uma ameaça a Hanatarou.

- Com todo esse poder você poderia tentar competir para uma vaga de capitão vazia. – fala o Comandante – não posso me dar ao luxo de perder um Capitão tão habilidoso em batalha como o Kempachi tendo ainda vagas para preencher.

- Mas eu precisaria da indicação de e/ou aprovação de sete capitães ou fazer um teste que me obrigaria, a saber, usar a bankai que eu não sei. Eu acho que esse era o caminho mais rápido e fácil. – fala Hanatarou.

- E por que você quer ser capitão? – pergunta o Comanadante.

- Ele quer fazer isso para ficar mais perto da pessoa que ele ama. – fala Naruto que estava materializado assistindo tudo até agora.

- E o senhor é? – pergunta o Comandante a Naruto.

- Namikaze Naruto era o meu nome, me chame apenas de Naruto que já está de bom tamanho.

- Era seu nome? – pergunta Yamamoto.

- Isso mesmo, quando eu estava vivo eu era Namikaze Naruto. – fala Naruto – Agora eu sou uma Zampakutou.

- Então eu devo supor que você é a Zamapakutou que quebrou o queixo do tenete Oomaeda e o fez voar por três paredes de concreto há dois anos? – pergunta o Comandante.

- Minha fama se espalhou rápido. – fala Naruto – Fui eu mesmo.

- Então gostaria de saber Zampakutou, por que Hanatarou não aprendeu a Bankai se ele tem todo esse poder com a Shikai.

- Primeiro meu nome é Naruto, segundo se você acha que a Shikai é forte fique sabendo que a Bankai é 10 vezes mais poderosa e para conseguir ela ele terá que correr um grande risco de vida... Eu poderia ajudá-lo, mas no fim dependeria mais dele que de mim.

- Se essa bankai for assim tão poderosa, volte a falar comigo quando você tiver alcançado ela... – fala o Comandante – e o posto de capitão será seu. Nesse tempo você será alocado no meu esquadrão e poderá treinar o quanto quiser para obter a Bankai. Quanto tempo é que você necessita para alcançar a Bankai?

- Dois meses para alcançar, - fala Naruto – um ano para dominá-la completanente.

- Em dois meses você retorna e será avaliado com minha indicação. – fala o Comandante – Se essa Bankai for metade do que você está falando ficarei feliz em colocá-lo como capitão do 10º Esquadrão.

- Hum... – Fala Naruto - Capitão do 10º Esquadrão parece melhor que do 11º Esquadrão! Estamos nessa Jiji! Devemos começar nosso treinamento imediatamente!

Naruto então puxa Hanatarou pelo braço para fora da sala do capitão Yamamoto onde eles encontram o tenente do 1º Esquadrão esperando.

- Eu sou o tenente do 1º Esquadrão do Gotei 13 Sasakibe e vou levar vocês para seu quarto! – fala o tenente – Se vocês precisarem, vocês podem utilizar a área de treinamento do 1º Esquadrão.

- Isso não será necessário Oji-san! – fala Naruto – É só você deixar agente no quarto e garantir que ninguém interrompa a meditação dele pelos próximos dois meses.

- Dois meses de meditação? – pergunta Sasakibe – Sem comer?

- Eu posso alimentá-lo com partículas espirituais enquanto medita! – fala Naruto – Sem isso ele não vai conseguir alcançar o nível desejado.

Hanatarou então entra no seu novo quarto e coloca-se em posição de meditação, já com sua Shikai desfeita e começa a meditar enquanto Sasakibe fecha a porta do quarto, olha para o lado e vê o Capitão-Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai.

- Ele vai ficar meditando durante dois meses? – pergunta o tenente.

- Ele é um garoto com uma Zampakutou bem esquisita. – fala Yamamoto – Mas por algum motivo Ryujin Jakka reage como se ele tivesse algo de familiar, mesmo não sabendo o que... Mas, ao contrário da Zampakutou do garoto, a minha Zampakutou não se lembra do seu passado, então só podemos concluir que ele deve ter um potencial parecido com o da minha Zamapakutou.

- Isso é sério? – pergunta Sasakibe

- Bem sério! – fala Yamamoto – Aquela Shikai dele... sinto como ele não tivesse usado todo o poder dela contra o Kempachi de propósito, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não mostrar demais.

- Se isso é verdade e ele estava se segurando contra o Kempachi sem tapa olho ele teria uma força equivalente ao do Capitão Kyoraku com sua Bankai ativa? – pergunta Sasakibe.

- Um pouco menos, mas quase a mesma força. – fala Yamamoto. – Não imagino quão terrível deve ser sua Bankai... Afinal esse garoto surpreendeu ate mesmo Ginrei-dono.

- O ex-capitão do 6° Esquadrão? Kuchikie Ginrei? - pergunta Sasakibe.

- E qual outro Ginrei eu poderia estar me referindo? - fala o Comandante

Hanatarou estava novamente na vila da folha e estava arrumando suas coisas para uma viagem longa.

- Aonde vamos? - pergunta Hanatarou – Monte Myoboku, onde você vai se encontrar com seu mestre que vai te ensinar a Bankai. Prepare-se, pois essa jornada e extremamente longa e difícil, pois fora da proteção da vila da folha e de alguns locais especifico como o templo do fogo, o vale do fim, a vila da areia, a vila da chuva, a vila do Ferro e os castelos dos Daymaios do pais do Vento, da Chuva e da Água, habitam milhares de Hollows que são na verdade todos esses seu anos de medo e insegurança.

- Qual e a extensão do meu mundo interior? - pergunta Hanatarou

- Eleée nada menos que todos os lugares que eu passei enquanto estava vivo, pelo que eu posso supor, mas nem mesmo meus atuais 10.000.000 de Bushins podem povoar e proteger totalmente ele de todos os Hollows que moram aqui.

- Você já conseguiu explorar todo o meu mundo interior? - pergunta Hanatarou

- Ainda não... Mas ainda não tentei chegar à ilha da lua ou no país do gelo, nem mesmo ver se há outros lugares que eu ainda não havia visto em vida, mas o fato e que ele e extenso demais e há inimigos demais para se combater. Além de tudo isso, ainda tem um inimigo especifico que se nos defrontarmos com ele precisaremos de apoio.

- Que inimigo e esse? - pergunta Hanatarou.

- É seu Hollow interior... - fala Naruto – Todo Shinigami tem uma Zampakutou e um Hollow interior e, por coincidência ele não e ninguém menos que a raposa de nove caudas.

- Quem? - pergunta Hanatarou.

- No meu mundo existiam nove poderosas bestas feitas interinamente de reiatsu, elas eram tão poderosas que todos tinham medo delas, pois causavam grande destruição e morte onde passavam, mas como o meu mundo era baseado no militarismo, eles procuraram um meio de usar essas bestas em batalhas e foi ai que surgiram os Jinchurikis.

- Jinchurikis? - pergunta Hanatarou curioso.

- Era um método de selar uma besta dentro de uma criança para que quando ela crescesse virasse uma arma de guerra, quase como criar uma Zampakutou de Shinigami artificialmente. Mas muitas pessoas morreram ou sucumbiram tentando domar essas feras dentro de seu corpo.

- Que terrível! - fala Hanatarou.

- Existiam 9 Bijuus e cada uma delas tinha um certo numero de caldas que representava seu poder e força, assim a uma cauda era mais fraca que a duas caudas e nenhuma Bijuu era mais forte que a nove caldas, a raposa de nove caudas... o mais forte de todos os Bijuus do meu mundo. E quanto mais forte era a Bijuu mais poderoso ficava o Jinchuriki e maior era o ódio que as pessoas tinham dele.

- Por que as pessoas odiavam os Jinchurikis? - pergunta Hanatarou – As Bijuu cometiam atrocidades e eram tão poderosas que eram comparáveis a fenômenos da natureza, dizia-se que se a raposa de nove caldas mexesse uma de suas caudas ela poderia destruir uma montanha. Medo gera ignorância, que gera ódio... E isso nunca tem fim...

- então pode que se criava Jinchurikis, não somente se destruam os Bijuus?

- Por que nunca se conseguiu destruir um Bijuu. - fala Naruto – Teoricamente, poder-se-ia fazê-lo se um jinchuriki morresse com o Bijuu dentro dele, mas ninguém nunca tentou por isso em prática, ninguém sabe se essa teoria vale.

- Mas se um Bijuu não pode ser destruído, como esse está aqui? - pergunta Hanatarou

- Esse não foi destruído, foi simplesmente consumido por uma técnica que gastava mais reiatsu do que o Bijuu podia produzir e manter armazenado.

- E essa raposa de nove caldas tinha um Jinchiriki? - pergunta Hanatarou.

- Tinha. - fala Naruto.

- E você o conhecia?

- Claro que sim. – fala Naruto – O Jinchuriki era eu e foi com minha ultima técnica que o bijuu desapareceu completamente por gasto de reiatsu.

- E por que esse mestre não vem para a vila da folha em vez de eu ir ate o Monte Myoboku? - Pergunta Hanatarou.

- Isso você teria que perguntar a ele quando chegarmos lá... – reponde Naruto.

- Vão demorar mesmo dois meses de treinamento? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Demora um mês para chegar ao Monte Myoboku e um mês de treinamento. – fala Naruto. – Por isso devemos começar a viagem agora. Haja o que houver não devemos parar nosso trajeto por causa de nenhum inimigo... Por isso você sempre estará andando seguido de uma escolta de 1000 Narutos saindo da vila da folha... Nos pontos que pudermos fazer paradas será renovada a escolta e esperamos que seu Hollow interior não desconfiasse de nada até que estejamos quase no nosso destino.

Assim que eles ficaram prontos Hanatarou e um grupo enorme de Narutos seguiu pela trilha que levava ao primeiro ponto de parada, nada realmente perigoso aconteceu no inicio da jornada a não ser pequenos incidentes com Hollows aqui e ali, mas devido ao enorme contingente de Narutos, eles não precisaram fazer qualquer parada e caminharam por dois dias seguidos até o templo do fogo.

O templo do fogo era um lugar realmente agradável, mas de difícil acesso, pois para chegar nele devem-se subir escadas tão longas que cansam somente de olhar para elas, além disso, eles não poderiam fazer esse trajeto voando, pelo menos não agora par atrair o mínimo de suspeitas possíveis.

Os Narutos presentes no templo do fogo pareciam ser mais fortes que os que habitavam na vila da folha, seus hábitos eram também mais Espartanos, vivendo uma vida mais humilde de meditação e reflexão.

Ao chegar ao templo do fogo eles foram recebidos por um Naruto que habitava o templo do fogo, que proporcionou um banquete para todos.

- Por que toda essa festa Naruto-kun? - pergunta Hanatarou

- Estamos comemorando sua chegada aqui, esse é o primeiro passo para se alcançar a bankai. Até agora os Hollows não apresentam movimentação suspeita, e isso já é ótimo de se constatar.

-É apenas impressão minha ou os Narutos que vivem aqui são mais fortes que os da vila da folha? - Pergunta Hanatarou.

- Não é apenas impressão sua. - fala Naruto - Eles moram mais perto do Monte Myoboku e quanto mais perto nós chegarmos mais fortes são os Narutos, mesmo eu que estive anos na Vila da Folha me sinto um pouco mais forte aqui... É a ressonância de poderes. Logo você também sentirá esse efeito.

Depois de uma noite de sono, Hanatarou continuou sua viagem, agora novamente com 1000 Narutos de escolta, pois por mais que tivessem poucos incidentes houveram algumas casualidades.

Eles rumavam para o palácio do Daymaô do País do Fogo e acabaram sendo pegos no caminho por um grande número de Hollow que surgiram atacando como se fossem uma núvem, Hanatarou foi obrigado a fugir junto com um quarto da escolta enquanto os demais ficaram para trás para combater, assim depois de cinco dias de caminhada incessante, eles finalmente chegaram ao Palácio do Daymaô do País do Fogo.

O palácio revelava um luxo e uma nobreza nunca antes vista por Hanatarou nem mesmo na Sereitei, os Narutos não eram apenas mais fortes, como também mais belos e mais belicosos, haviam dezenas de milhares de quartos no palácio e a maioria deles estava ocupado, de modo que Hanatarou conseguiu um lugar para descanso (Afinal ele era o convidado de honra), mas mesmo assim o castelo ficou quase em sua lotação máxima com a chegada da comitiva que escoltava Hanatarou e logo muitos outros Narutos também chegaram depois de vencerem a luta contra o enxame de Hollows.

A partir desse ponto eles passaram a prezar mais a velocidade do que a discrição, pois até onde eles sabiam aquele enxame de Hollows poderia tanto ser um efeito normal ou um aviso de que a raposa de nove caldas já estava alerta dos seus movimentos.

Eles voram do castelo do Daymaô do fogo para a vila da Chuva em grande velocidade e destruindo a todos os Hollows que encontravam no caminho com grande ferocidade, eles aumentaram a escolta para 1500 Narutos, para que não houvesse maiores contratempos, mas surpreendentemente eles não tiveram maiores problemas para chegarem a vila da chuva em 6 dias de vôo forçado no meio de chuva.

Hanatarou estava chegando ao final de suas forças, então decidiram que iriam ter um dia de descanso antes de retomar a viagem, Hanatarou pode então conhecer um pouco da vila da chuva, que era bem mais fria e soturna que a vila da folha, mas mesmo assim passava uma imagem de ter sido respeitável em seus dias áureos.

Quando retomaram a viagem. Eles começaram a pé e seguiram assim por um bom trecho até que sentiram que era seguro retornar o vôo. Todos os 1500 Narutos cercando Hanatarou no vôo como uma grande revoada de aves.

Hanatarou permaneceu voando sobre proteção deles, mas dessa vez eles não tiveram a mesma sorte de antes, pois quando chegaram ao próximo ponto de encontro que era o castelo do Daymaô da Chuva estava ocorrendo um massivo ataque de Hollows por lá, liderado por ninguém menos que a Raposa de Nove Caldas.

O ar estava muito mais frio e tudo estava mais escuro, o reiatsu da raposa se espalhava por todos os lados e, mesmo ao longe sua silhueta gigantesca impressiona Hanatarou.

Eles conseguiram escapar do ataque desviando de trajeto sem deixar muitos rastros para trás e prosseguiram viagem até o próximo ponto de encontro, a Vila da Areia, tendo chegado lá 10 dias após a saída da vila da chuva.

Na Vila da Areia eles foram festejados, pois achava-se que a Raposa de Nove Caladas teria capturado Hanatarou, e os viajantes descobriram que aquele ataque foi realizado por causa de disputa de território, não por qualquer outra razão em particular.

Já era noite e eles ainda estavam festejando com um banquete e muita musica.

- Ei... Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou – Você não acha que tem problema festejar assim?

- Que nada... – fala Naruto – Você ainda não sente o poder fluir em suas veias? – pergunta Naruto – Quanto mais próximos do Monte Myobuku ficamos mais fortes... Quanto e melhores são nossas chances para conseguir chegar lá.

- Na verdade... Eu vim pensando nisso... – fala Hanatarou – E definitivamente eu estou ficando mais forte... Como isso é possível.

- É que estamos ficando cada vez mais perto do seu futuro mestre, sua verdadeira Zampakutou! – fala Naruto.

- Mas você não é minha Zampakutou, Naruto-kun?

- Eu sou apenas um dos milhões de clones... – fala Naruto – O verdadeiro tem pelo menos 100 vezes mais poder que qualquer outro clone e é o único que pode usar a Bankai...

- Ele é tão forte assim? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Ele é tão forte que só de nos aproximarmos dele, ficamos mais fortes. – fala Naruto – O ideal seria você ir fazendo essa aproximação gradualmente para que pudesse entender e dominar completamente sua Shikai antes de encontrá-lo.

- Mas eu já não dominei a minha Shikai? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Você dominou tudo o que pode ser ensinado. – fala Naruto – Mas você tem pouquíssima experiência em batalha contra outros oponentes além de mim e de seus Hollows internos... Eu sei que você também derrotou um capitão, o Kuchikie Byakuia, mas ele era igualmente inexperiente... No caso do Kempachi... Ele só usava a Zamapakutou como um instrumento de corte... Se ele realmente soubesse para o que ela servia você estava frito... Mas se é apenas uma questão de Reiatsu você pode superar até mesmo ele...

- Eu demoraria quanto tempo para chegar aqui em métodos normais? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Seis meses até aqui e mais seis meses no restante do caminho. – fala Naruto.

- Mas já se passaram 18 dias - fala Hanatarou – Em 12 dias poderemos chegar ao Monte Myoboku.

- Se fôssemos diretamente e em velocidade máxima, chegaríamos lá em 6 dias, mas estaríamos sendo seguidos por inimigos, pois passaríamos em frente ao esconderijo da Raposa de Nove Caldas. – fala Naruto – Nós pretendemos chegar lá em dez dias, fazendo um caminho mais longo com duas paradas a frente torcendo para que a raposa não desconfie de nada e nos siga... Ela é rápida, principalmente para uma coisa do seu tamanho, poderia atravessar a distância da vila da folha até o Monte Myoboku em apenas um ou dois dias... Assim como nós ficamos mais fortes perto da verdadeira Zampakutou, os Hollows ficam mais fortes perto da raposa de nove caldas...

Eles acordam no dia seguinte e Naruto parte com uma escolta de 2000 Narutos para o castelo do Daymaô da areia, porém ao chegar no castelo vêem que ele havia sido tomado por uma horda gigantesca de Hollows que os obrigam a fugir, mas para que eles fugissem hão inúmeras perdas, ficando a escolta de Hantarou com um número bem inferior a 10% dos Narutos que saíram da vila da Areia.

- Eu não esperava que a Raposa de Nove Caldas agisse dessa maneira... – fala Naruto – Ela deve estar pensando em cortar a comunicação entre o Monte Myoboku e a Vila da Folha... Mal ela sabe que você já está a poucos dias de viagem...

- Mas quantos dias ainda faltam? – pergunta Hanatarou que voava a mais de seis dias sem descanso.

- Ainda hoje chegaremos a ultima parada... – fala Naruto – Ali poderemos obter descanso e reforços para nossa missão... De lá mais três ou quatro dias estaremos nos pés do Monte Myoboku onde uma guarda de Narutos deve nos proteger e nos guiar pelos labirintos.

- Labirintos? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Isso... Labirintos. – fala Naruto – Nos pés do Monte Myoboku ficam labirintos muito complexos que só quem tem muita experiência e conhecimento sobre eles é que pode passar... E mesmo com alguém experiente deve demorar um dia para chegar ao outro lado... É uma defesa natural do Monte Myoboku... Mesmo que seja desnecessária.

- Desnecessária? – pergunta Hanatarou – como poderia ser desnecessária?

- Nos locais do surgimento de uma Zampakutou, outro espírito só pode entrar com a autorização do primeiro, no caso se sua verdadeira Zampakutou não autorizar a entrada da raposa no seu ponto de nascimento ela, nem seus Hollows poderão alcançar aquele lugar, o que torna a defesa desnecessária... Da mesma maneira que é desnecessária a defesa do vale do fim... E é desnecessária para a raposa a proteção de sua caverna...

- Mas como a raposa tem um local de nascimento e você tem dois? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Por que o Vale do fim não é verdadeiramente o meu local de nascimento... Meu local de Nascimento é no Monte Myoboku, no vale do fim nasceu o seu outro poder... e, talvez por isso, você surgiu a primeira vez por lá...

- Meu outro poder? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Quando você chegar ao Monte Myoboku suas dúvidas serão respondidas.

- Mas que tipo de poder é esse?

- Não é um poder do tipo Zampakutou ou mesmo um poder do tipo Hollow, mas ainda sim é um poder só seu e representa sua verdadeira personalidade.

- Minha verdadeira personalidade? – Pergunta Hanatarou.

- Isso ai! – fala Naruto – Finalmente chegamos!

Eles entraram num vale onde havia uma pedra gigantesca atrás de um lago.

- Foi aqui o palco da luta entre Sakura-chan e Kyo-baa contra Akasuna Sasori... – fala Naruto – Eu lembro de ter te contado essa história no passado... Eu resolvi pegar esse local pelo valor sentimental e o seu posicionamento estratégico em relação ao Monte Myoboku... A partir daqui há um ultimo trecho de floresta e a partir dele há uma grande planície dentro do país dos Campos de Arroz antes de Chegar ao Monte Myoboku, como o castelo do Daymaô do país dos campos de Arroz e a vila do Som ficam mais distantes do Monte Myoboku, esse lugar é o ponto de parada mais próximo ao destino, como é uma planície a velocidade deverá ser essencial para alcançarmos o outro lado, pois uma vez que começarmos a travessia da planície a Raposa, onde quer que esteja, saberá com certeza. Daqui, com sorte, demoremos três dias para chegar aos pés do Monte Myoboku e a raposa poderia atravessar a distância entre a Vila da Folha e o Monte Myoboku em bem menos tempo, logo devemos esperar algum confronto, se formos rápidos o suficiente ou tivermos bastante sorte, ela nos alcançará quando estivermos bem perto do Monte Myoboku e, lá, nós receberemos o apoio de mais de 10.000 Narutos o que parará ela e seu exército com certeza.

Dentro da caverna eles se encontram com os Narutos que estavam com expressões soturnas, todos eles eram experientes em batalhas e extremamente fortes em relação a qualquer outros Narutos que Hanatarou já haviam encontrado, eles certamente eram belos, mas eram soturnos e tinham expressões cansadas de como se tivessem vivido no próprio inferno.

- Teremos um dia para descanso e preparação – fala um dos Narutos da caverna – O próximo lugar que descalçaremos será no Monte Myoboku... Ficou decidido que todos o Narutos desse posto irão se deslocar para o Monte Myoboku... Temos notícia que a Raposa está agora no País do Fogo, o que para nós é uma sorte, mas, nesse ponto, o confronto contra ela é inevitável... já foram enviados mensageiros ao Monte Myoboku para que algumas tropas limpassem a planície, mas ainda sim teremos grandes chance de confrontos menores antes do principal.

Hanatarou resolve então não se preocupar naquele momento com a raposa, ao invés disso, ele resolve descansar o máximo que podia, pois mesmo ele sentindo seu corpo ficar mais forte a cada dia, ele estava enfrentando uma jornada de quase um mês com pouquíssimo tempo de descanso e isso já estava começando a cansá-lo.

- Você não acha que está pegando leve demais com ele? – pergunta um Naruto ao outro enquanto ele o vê dormir – Vocês deveriam ter treinado mais... Ele não será capaz de enfrentar a raposa...

- Enfrentar a Raposa e seus Hollows é tarefa nossa... – fala o Naruto – O trabalho dele agora é estar preparado para correr mais rápido que o vento... Se conseguirmos chegar aos pés do Monte Myoboku antes de encontrarmos a raposa já é o suficiente.

- Deveríamos evitar uma batalha entre o Mestre do Myoboku e a Raposa... – fala o Naruto – Ou você quer causar desastres no nosso mundo?

- Se causando desastres nós conseguirmos fazer Hanatarou chegar ao seu destino, isso será o devemos fazer.

O outro Naruto ficou sem palavras, afinal ele sabia que ele estava certo. Pois se a raposa estava agindo pessoalmente ela estaria tentando cercar a vila da folha para que Hanatarou nunca mais tivesse acesso ao Monte Myoboku e isso obrigaria a duas decisões no futuro, ou o mestre do Monte Myoboku iria atravessar o caminho até a vila da folha passando a raposa ou Hanatarou iria para o Monte Myoboku passando pela raposa e nenhuma dessas duas soluções seria prudente.

Talvez desastres nesse mundo interno nem sejam uma coisa tão ruim se comparados a isso.

Depois de descansado Hanatarou se levantou sentindo como se todas as suas forças tivessem se renovado.

- Eu estou pronto para outra! – fala Hanatarou a Naruto.

- Bom ouvir isso, pois hoje será muito pior do que nós vimos por todo esse mês. – fala Naruto – Nós teremos um trabalho quase impossível, pois teremos a raposa de nove caldas no nosso encalço.

- Isso não me anima muito... – fala Hanatarou.

- Nossas informações são animadoras... – fala Naruto – Ela está rumando para o país do fogo, possivelmente começou ficar ansiosa sem saber quando iria começar seu treinamento de bankai.

- Ele está buscando fazer uma armadilha para mim? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu acho que era esse o objetivo dela. – fala Naruto – Ainda bem que ela não esperava você tão perto de sua meta.

- O Monte Myoboku fica a 4 dias de viagem, mas teremos que fazer em 3 ou vamos ter um encontro com a raposa antes de sequer termos uma chance de avistarmos a montanha.

Quando Naruto confirma que todos estão prontos para partir, Hanatarou é então escoltado por um grupo de menos de 5.000 Narutos em direção do Monte Myoboku.

Quem visse o grupo voando pela enorme planície poderia dizer que eram insetos ou mesmo um número absurdamente grande de aves migratórias, eles agiam em conjunto como se um só corpo e alma fossem esmagando cada Hollow que surgissem em sua frente, enfrentando verdadeiros enxames de Hollows que pareciam surgir do chão sem mudar de rota ou mesmo perder muito tempo com o combate.

- Nós somos visados por todo o tipo de Hollow enquanto passamos por aqui. – fala Hanatarou – Não duvido nada que a raposa já saiba da nossa passagem pela planície.

- Se ela soubesse... – fala Naruto – Você já saberia.

Uma voz terrível que proferia uma maldição em uma língua esquecida pelo homem de uma forma furiosa é ouvida de modo que o sangue de Hanatarou gela. Ela ressoou pela planície e logo surgiram ecos de toda a aparte.

- Viu? Ela só faz esse barulho quando está realmente furiosa. – fala Naruto – Ela acabou de descobrir. Vamos ter que aumentar ainda mais a velocidade. Guarde suas energias e não fale mais daqui para frente.

Eles aumentaram o ritmo da corrida e, mesmo enfrentando quantidades cada vez maiores de Hollows em seu caminho, eles ainda conseguiam acelerar cada vez mais, mesmo a custa da redução gradual da escolta de Hanatarou.

- Ela ainda está longe,mas se aproxima de nós numa velocidade invejável. – fala um dos Narutos que estava ao seu lado. – Temos mais dois dias até que ela nos alcance, esperamos que avistemos o Monte Myoboku até lá.

Eles correram durante um dia inteiro e quando chegou a noite do segundo dia eles ouviram um rugido de satisfação atrás deles.

- Ela nos alcançou! – reclama um dos Narutos.

Todos então param, mas um dos Narutos puxa Hanatarou pelo braço para que ele continuasse correndo.

- Eles vão atrasá-la para nós. – fala o Naruto obrigando Hanatarou, que já estava cansado a manter o ritmo. – Se ela nos alcançar tudo estará acabado... 3000 de nós a essa distância do sábio devem contê-la por pelo menos umas 12 horas.

Hanatarou continua o caminho com dificuldades, mas sem diminuir a velocidade.

O número de Hollows aumentava, mas eles cruzavam o caminho sem mesmo dar tempo para serem atacados. No final do dia eles podiam avistar uma sombra de uma montanha, o que era uma grande coisa, pois tudo o que eles viram durante toda sua ultima viagem foi um cenário onde uma planície se estendia para todos os lados até o fim do horizonte.

- É aquela montanha! – fala Naruto – Vamos nos apressar que eu acho que eles não vão conseguir segurar a raposa nem por 12 horas.

No amanhecer do terceiro dia, Hanatarou e Naruto começaram a ver nitidamente a montanha, mas eles também puderam sentir a presença da raposa se aproximando.

Seus passos eram um tormento para Hanatarou e sua voz maligna podia ser ouvida de longe.

Quando eles já podiam avistar a entrada dos labirintos do Monte, a raposa branca simplesmente aparece na frente dos dois.

Naruto prontamente se coloca entre Hanatarou e a raposa.

- Meu assunto não é com você, Zampakutou! – fala a raposa mostrando suas garras – Eu quero simplesmente destruir esse humano.

- O que você quer de mim? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu quero apenas destronar esse rei fraco e colocar um melhor no lugar.

- Não estamos num de seus jogos raposa! – fala Naruto com uma kunai nas mãos. – Eu não vou deixar você encostar num só fio de cabelo de Hanatarou-chan. Essa é minha função. Isso é para que eu existo.

- Eu existo somente para destruir e consumir tudo pelas chamas, enquanto você existe para proteger as coisas realmente importantes. – fala a raposa – Não é esquisito que nós coabitemos no mesmo corpo?

- Não tenho interesse nas suas filosofias. – fala Naruto – Eu apenas almejo que Hanatarou-chan alcance seu destino.

- Aquele sábio do Monte Myoboku me causou muitos problemas no passado. – fala a raposa – Eu não vou deixar ele ganhar essa assim tão facilmente.

- Não precisa ser fácil! – grita um Naruto que surge e se agarra nas caldas da raposa.

Logo começam a surgir dezenas de milhares de Narutos saídos do Labirinto do Monte Myoboku.

- 35.000 clones meus devem ser o suficiente para parar seu avanço por dias! – fala um Naruto que era diferente dos demais, ele possuía olhos vermelhos e estava com roupas vermelhas que Hanatarou nunca vira antes.

- Grande sábio! – fala o Naruto que acompanhava Hanatarou fazendo uma reverência

A raposa então libera um poder estranho fazendo queimar toda a planície ao redor com chamas terríveis e seus gritos ecoavam pelos ares.

- Maldito Naruto Namikaze! – grita a raposa – depois de todos esses anos você ainda se mete em meus planos.

O Mestre do Monte Myoboku então avança na direção da raposa que continua a destruir tudo em sua ira.

- Vamos para o Monte Myoboku – fala o Naruto que acompanhava Hanatarou – Não seria prudente ficarmos aqui enquanto aqueles dois lutam... Eles tendem a ser bem destrutivos.

Hanatarou e o Naruto que o acompanhava seguem pelo intrincado labirinto rapidamente eles encaram diversas curvas e volta e meia Hanatarou tinha quase certeza que eles andavam em círculos.

Durante todo o caminho Hanatarou ouvia os sons das luta entre o Sábio do Monte Myoboku e a raposa de modo que até mesmo o clima oscilava ao redor de onde havia luta.

Naruto continuou correndo por grutas e labirintos até que chegou num vale verde e úmido.

- Bem vindo, Hanatarou-chan! – fala Naruto – Esse é o vale escondido dentro do Monte Myoboku, a vila oculta dos sapos.

- Vila Oculta dos Sapos? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Quando eu era vivo, haviam ninjas até mesmo entre os animais. – fala Naruto – Treinamos com sapos como mestres durante uma fase bem difícil de minha vida.

- Que incrível... – fala Hanatarou sentindo uma fraqueza súbita e desmaiando.

- Não é para menos que você desmaiou... Uma marcha no ritmo que tivemos todo esse mês cansa até mesmo a mim, mas agora você está seguro. – fala o Naruto que o guiou até ali desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	6. O Nascimento da Bankai

**O Nascimento da Bankai**

Hanatarou acorda e sente um toque sutil a sua pele, ele estava numa cama toda feita de tecidos cuidadosamente criados para que se obtivesse o máximo conforto, ele se levanta lentamente e sente um peso no seu peito, e quando ele olha ele se surpreende ao ver que era um garoto menor que ele uma versão em miniatura de Naruto.

- Ele ficou ao seu lado durante os dois dias que você ficou dormindo. – fala uma voz na ponta da cama. – Eu sou o verdadeiro e único Naruto Namikaze, sua verdadeira Zampakutou. Somente pelo fato de você ter me encontrado você terá a capacidade de usar os poderes da Shikai ao máximo... Mas eu vejo que você quer mais... Precisa de mais... Afinal você quer conquistar Fon-chan, não quer?

- Fon-chan? – pergunta o rapaz.

- A capitã do 2º esquadrão do Gotei13, Soi Fon, não é esse o nome de sua amada, Hanatarou-chan?

- Er... Você está sendo meio direto com isso, Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou.

- Desculpe-me – fala Naruto erguendo o garoto menor de cima de Hanatarou sem fazê-lo acordar – descanse mais um pouco, afinal descansar também é parte importante do treinamento.

- Quem é ele? – pergunta Hanatarou – Não parece um dos seus clones...

- O nome dele você terá que perguntar para ele, mas quanto a o que ele é... Ele é a manifestação física nesse mundo de seus verdadeiros poderes, pense nele como uma segunda Zampakutou. Através do poder dele você pode me manifestar no mundo real e nós podemos ter consciência enquanto você está fora do seu mundo interno... Ele é como se fosse uma parte de sua verdadeira personalidade guardada com carinho na sua mente.

- E por que ele se parece com você? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Ele ficou muito apegado a mim desde que eu o descobri na cachoeira do vale do fim e começou a ficar cada vez mais parecido comigo conforme o tempo passava. – fala Naruto – Desde então ele me segue onde quer que eu vá, quer dizer ele seguia até que você chegou aqui.

- Desculpe por tomar seu amigo. – fala Hanatarou

- Não fale isso. – fala Naruto – Desde que você chegou aqui é minha obrigação como Zampakutou acompanhá-lo onde você for, e é assim deve ser como ele se sente agora.

- Eu só causo trabalho... – fala Hanatarou sentindo fraqueza novamente.

- Descanse por hoje. – fala Naruto – Amanhã iniciaremos o treinamento de Bankai e na data certa estaremos nos apresentando para o Comandante para que você se torne o novo capitão do 10º Esquadrão.

- Você tem certeza que conseguiremos, Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou adormecendo.

- Nós temos que conseguir... – fala Naruto – Chegamos tão longe para isso afinal.

Hanatarou estava parado em frente à Naruto que o havia conduzido até uma fonte esquisita no meio da vila dos sapos que jorrava um líquido viscoso e estranho.

- Hoje vamos a primeira parte do treinamento de Bankai que é... – fala Naruto que para para fazer uma pausa dramática.

- Que é... – fala Hanatarou depois de algum tempo.

- Ficar parado! – fala Naruto.

- O quê? – grita Hanatarou

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – fala Naruto – tudo o que você precisa fazer para treinar sua bankai é ficar parado e você vai absorver a energia das partículas espirituais a sua volta.

- Como assim? – pergunta Hanatarou.

Você está vendo essas estátuas? – pergunta Naruto – Elas representam as pessoas que na minha terra falharam nesse tipo de treinamento, todas elas se tornaram estátuas de pedra em forma de sapo.

- Mas como assim? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Se você não conseguir ficar parado você se tornará uma delas. – fala Naruto.

- Mas esse treinamento é muito perigoso então... – fala Hanatarou.

Poof!

Surge uma vara nas mãos de Naruto.

- Essa vara é um item especial que retira a energia do corpo impedindo essa transformação. – fala Naruto – Mas eu tenho que usá-la rapidamente ou então você pode virar uma estátua de pedra, por isso é necessário que eu lhe bata com ela na cabeça para retirar mais rápido.

- Entendi... Mas como se fica parado?

- Primeiro vamos a demonstração. – fala Naruto

- Você ta vendo aquela estátua ali? – pergunta Naruto apontando para uma estátua de pedra particularmente grande – Tente erguê-la pode usar seu estado Shikai.

- Revele a determinação do Fogo, Rokudaime Hokage!

O Reiatsu de Hanatarou aumentou a níveis que ele nunca poderia imaginar, ele então foi até a estátua e a segurou com as duas mãos e por mais que ele tentasse levantar a estátua ele não conseguia.

- Isso é muito difícil Naruto-kun. – reclama Hanatarou – Elas são muito mais pesadas do que aparentam.

- Elas são feitas de um material 30 vezes mais denso que uma rocha normal. – fala Naruto – Tamanha foi à acumulação de energia que elas têm, vou te mostrar como se faz.

Naruto se coloca na frente de uma fonte que jorrava um óleo esquisito e fica parado sentado, logo surgem olheiras nos seus olhos.

- Já coletei energia o suficiente! – declara Naruto indo até a mesma estátua e levantando ela com apenas uma mão sem mostrar esforço aparente e descendo ela gentilmente até o local de origem.

- Uma Bankai normal, quando perfeitamente controlada, tem de 5 a 10 vezes mais poder que a Shikai, no nosso caso você ganhará 10 vezes mais poder logo quando conseguir alcançar a Bankai, quando melhorar seu controle ela será até 50 vezes mais forte.

- Você vê o número de clones e o poder que eu consigo dar a eles... – fala Naruto – Tudo isso é obra da força da minha Bankai.

- Naruto-ni-chan é muito legal! – fala o pequeno garoto que acompanhava tudo de longe.

- Para facilitar o treinamento temos esse óleo aqui atrás que vai ajudar a você a ficar parado, mas se você não conseguir ficar parado o seu corpo vai começar a se transformar em sapo até que eu intervenha você entendeu?

- Sim Naruto-kun! – fala o garoto colocando a mão no óleo e começando a se tornar sapo até que é atingido por um golpe da vara de Naruto e então ele retorna ao normal.

- Você deve ficar parado! – fala Naruto – Eu vou passar o óleo dessa vez.

Hanatarou senta-se e começa a se concentrar quando ele sente Naruto passar um pouco de óleo em seu cotovelo.

Passaram assim 5 dias e Hanatarou já não mais apanhava da vara, pois fizera grande progresso no treinamento, sendo assim Naruto resolveu dar um passo adiante.

- Recolha energia e agora tente levantar aquela estátua novamente!

- Hanatarou absorve muita energia de partículas espirituais e quando ele sente-se cheio de energia ele olha no óleo de sapo e vê que seu rosto estava deformado por verrugas.

- Eu não gosto dessa forma, pois eu fico parecendo um sapo... – fala Hanatarou

- Com as próximas partes do treinamento você poderá acertar isso. – fala Naruto – Agora vamos ver se você consegue levantar a pedra.

Hanatarou segura à pedra e com um puxão ele a ergue acima de sua cabeça.

- Engraçado... – fala Hanatarou – Daquela vez ela parecia tão pesada... Agora parece leve como isopor.

- Esse é o poder da energia vinda das partículas espirituais. – fala Naruto – com ela você fica inimaginavelmente mais forte, a cura por danos físicos fica acelerada, você não se cansa, seus sentidos ficam mais aguçados, isso tudo você poderá adquirir quando você conseguir sua bankai. Logicamente em um local como a Soul Society ou mesmo no mundo dos Arancars essa concentração de partículas espirituais é alta, então, esse poder terá mais efeito, do que no mundo dos humanos onde tem pouca concentração, mas isso será mais do que o suficiente para defender um golpe até mesmo da Bankai Comandante se você tiver na Sereitei.

- Legal... – fala Hanatarou.

- Mas sua Bankai não é só isso. – fala Naruto – Ainda há um considerável incremento natural de reiatsu na ordem de cinco vezes inicialmente, podendo chegar a 10 vezes com o treinamento adequado, como qualquer outra bankai.

- Por isso que o poder da minha bankai oscila entre 10 a 50 vezes a Shikai e não de 5 a 10 vezes a Shikai como nas outras? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Exatamente. – fala Naruto – Usando o poder de coletar energia das partículas espirituais a sua volta você se tornará muito mais forte do que você sequer imaginou.

- Naruto-nii-chan! – fala o garoto – Estamos prontos para almoçar! Venha conosco Hanatarou-nii-chan!

- Você ainda não me falou seu nome... – fala Hanatarou.

- É ...! – fala o garoto, mas Hanatarou não pode ouvir nada – Agora vamos comer antes que a comida se esfrie.

Depois do almoço eles começam a segunda parte do treinamento. Naruto leva Hanatarou para um local mais afastado da vila onde havia umas estalagmites.

- Está vendo essas tábuas – fala Naruto mostrando a Hanatarou um monte de tábuas cortadas em formas de quadrados. – Pegue uma dessas e se sente lá em cima!

Naruto aponta o topo de uma estalagmite e Hanatarou sente um frio na barriga.

- Mas se eu cair de lá... É meu fim. – fala Hanatarou – Eu vou ser furado por aquelas estalagmites mais abaixo.

Naruto então se transforma numa miniatura da raposa de nove caldas toda vermelha.

- Essa é minha verdadeira forma. – fala Naruto - Não gosto muito dessa forma por me lembrar da raposa de nove caldas, mas nessa forma eu posso usar as caldas para impedir que você caia.

- Eu já vi um clone seu nessa forma... – fala Hanatarou – Estavamos lá no vale do fim.

- Eu geralmente não uso muito essa forma... – fala Naruto – Mas ela tem suas vantagens. O clone provavelmente deveria estar cansado por causa de treinamento ou algo do gênero, pois nessa forma se gasta bem menos energia.

Naruto então pega uma das tábuas de madeira e sobe ficando sentado em cima da tábua totalmente equilibrada na estalagmite.

- Se você conseguir ficar equilibrado assim certamente você poderá obter sua bankai. – fala Naruto.

Hanatarou segue então Naruto pegando também sua tábua de madeira e quando ele vai se sentar ele imediatamente cai e uma das caldas de Naruto aumenta de tamanho e agarra Hanatarou.

- Cuidado! – fala Naruto enquanto Hanatarou vê o pedaço de madeira que ele ia se apoiar se espatifar, mas estalagmites abaixo. – Pegue outro pedaço de madeira e tente se equilibrar.

E assim foram mais 15 dias de treino para que Hanatarou conseguisse se equilibrar completamente e começasse aHa desenvolver as características necessárias para alcançar o seu estado Bankai.

Hanatarou estava se equilibrando numa tábua por mais de duas horas seguidas, então Naruto percebeu que o Shinigami já estava apresentando as transformações necessárias para começar efetivamente o treinamento de bankai.

Uma das caldas de Naruto se esticam e atingem Hanatarou que perde seu equilíbrio e cai num mergulho para a morte, mas assim que seu corpo é atingido pelas estalagmites elas se quebram e nem chegam a ter contato com seu corpo.

- Esse é o verdadeiro poder da sua bankai. – fala Naruto de longe – A defesa acima de qualquer ataque. Você terá que aprender a usar esse poder agora em batalha. Vejo que suas habilidades em absorver partículas espirituais ficaram maiores sem o uso do óleo, o que é perfeitamente normal, e vejo também que você não tem mais o problema de ficar parcialmente transformado em sapo como você tinha antes.

Hantarou passa então as mãos no rosto e sente que ele estava sem aquelas verrugas horríveis que ele tinha quando usava o óleo dos sapos para recolher energia das partículas espirituais. Naruto pula de cima da estalagmite onde estava e cai graciosamente no chão, se transformando imediatamente na sua forma humana, com os olhos amarelos, olheiras laranjas e roupas vermelhas.

- Como assim... – fala Hanatarou que é atacado por Naruto que usa apenas as mãos. Hanatarou desvia do golpe mais ele é atingido por alguma coisa que o joga longe, mesmo sem machucá-lo.

- Essas são as **"Katapas de sapo"** – fala Naruto – Você nem precisa atingir seu adversário para atacá-lo ou se defender.

-Que incrível... – fala Hanatarou que é atacado então por trás com um chute que o faz voar longe.

- Sua velocidade aumenta pelo menos umas 20 vezes. – fala Naruto. – Nem mesmo no Gotei13 eu acho que exista alguém mais rápido que você agora.

Hanatarou continua lutando com Naruto por uns 15 minutos até que ele sente que consumiu todo a energia das partículas espirituais.

- Por hoje devemos descansar. – fala Naruto.

- Mas ainda falta muito! – reclama Hanatarou.

- Descansar também faz parte do treinamento. – fala Naruto – Além disso, aqui na vila dos sapos temos excelentes banhos de lama relaxantes. Venha conosco também.

Uma miniatura de Naruto aparece de onde estava escondida e pula no pescoço de Hanatarou.

- Você está ficando muito forte, Nii-chan! – fala o garoto. – Eu gostaria de lutar ao seu lado como faz Naruto-nii-chan.

- Nós não estamos lutando de verdade. – fala Hanatarou – Estamos apenas treinando.

-Hisagomaru gostaria de treinar com você também. – fala o garoto.

O garoto então aponta uma espada para Hanatarou.

- Então você também é uma Zampakutou? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Eu sou você! – fala Hisagomaru espetando Hanatarou com sua espada – Minha espada não serve para atacar ou defender. Sirvo apenas para curar.

Hanatarou sente seu corpo relaxar e suas feridas e seu cansaço são curados. Hanatarou não deixa de perceber que uma estranha barra de energia ao lado da espada começa a se encher e para na metade.

- Foi assim que ele retirou boa parte do seu cansaço daquela viagem. – fala Naruto – Em condições normais você ficaria dormindo por uma semana, mas graças a ele você só ficou dormindo por dois dias.

- Obrigado, Hisagoraru-chan. – fala Hanatarou.

- Nii-chan é muito legal! – fala Hisagomaru subindo nas costas de Hanatarou com um salto.

- Que bom que você conseguiu ficar forte o bastante para ouvir o nome de Hisagomaru, mas ainda podermos ir para os banhos. – fala Naruto – De qualquer maneira estamos com bastante tempo para treinar a sua Bankai e a Shikai de Hisagomaru.

Hanatarou treinou duro na ultima semana. De modo que suas habilidades no uso dos poderes recém conquistados aumentavam exponencialmente.

- Hoje teremos o grande teste para você obter sua bankai. – fala Naruto que estava em sua forma humana – Você terá que enfrentar a raposa de nove caldas. Caso você a derrote a bankai estará a sua disposição.

- O quê? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Agora você ficou forte o suficiente para lutar durante os 15 minutos que você está usando a energia das partículas espirituais. – fala Naruto – É só você derrotar a raposa nesses 15 minutos.

- Falar é mais fácil que fazer. – fala Hanatarou.

- De qualquer maneira me siga. – fala Naruto entrando no labirinto que separava o Monte Myoboku da planície externa.

Quando eles chegaram fora eles encontraram a montanha cercada por um exército de Hollows e como líder deles uma enorme raposa branca.

- Eu vou destruir vocês! – fala a raposa – como puderam me fazer ficar esperando um mês para isso...

- Derrote-a e você terá sua bankai! – fala Naruto.

- Revele a determinação do Fogo, Rokudaime Hokage! – fala Hanatarou libertando sua Shikai.

- Hanatarou-nii-chan vai lutar? – fala Hisagomaru – Use minha espada também.

Hanatarou pega numa mão a espada de Hisagomaru e na outra a Kunai de Rokudaime Hokage.

- Essa luta vai ser realmente complicada... – fala o rapaz.

- Isso não será uma luta – fala a raposa – será um massacre.

A raposa avança para cima de Hanatarou que se esquiva da investida, salta sobre a cabeça da raposa e joga Kunais nas suas patas e costas.

Hanatarou então faz um gesto de puxando o ar e logo é revelado seu plano por que a raposa fica presa nos fios da shikai de hanatarou.

Hanatarou então tenta paralisar ao máximo a raposa injetando reiatsu nos fios de maneira que eles ficassem muito difíceis de se romper mesmo com as forças da raposa.

O shinigami fica então parado recolhendo energia das partículas espirituais de sua volta e, quando a raposa começa a se soltar ele já está completamente restabelecido.

- Agora vamos ver o que você tem mais ai, raposa. – fala Hanatarou avançando para cima da raposa.

A raposa solta um urro terrível e tudo ao redor começa a pegar fogo seus olhos faíscam vermelhos como sangue e seus dentes mostravam um brilho maligno.

- Você ficou muito estranho nesse mês de treinamento com aquele maldito sábio do Monte Myoboku. – fala a raposa. – Vou ter que levar essa luta a sério.

A luta é terrível, pois ambas forças titânicas se chocavam causando convulsões na terra e no céu. O fogo que saída da boca da raposa se espalhava e destruía tudo e a todos no seu redor, os gritos da raposa podiam ser ouvidos por todo aquele mundo, mas mesmo assim Hanatarou fez de tudo para resistir e se manter no mesmo nível que o Hollow gigantesco.

Durante os 15 minutos de transformação a luta ficou empatada, pois, por mais que a raposa atacasse, ela não conseguia ferir a Hanatarou e por mais forte fosse o dado criado por Hanatarou a raposa se regenerava automaticamente.

Porém quando os 15 minutos de Hanatarou acabaram sua energia o abandonou e ele ficou novamente contando apenas com a Shikai enquanto a raposa estava enfurecida.

Hanatarou tentou então fugir e se esquivar dos ataques, mas a raposa era muito mais rápida, num momento que ele sentiu que a raposa iria dar um golpe fatal alguma coisa se coloca entre ele e a raposa.

- Não vou deixar que Hanatarou-nii-chan seja derrotado agora! – fala uma miniatura de Naruto parando o golpe da raposa com sua espada.

- Hisagomaru-chan... – fala Hanatarou sem entender a reação do sempre calmo Hisagomaru.

- Vamos purificar essa raposa com meu poder! – fala Hisagomaru.

Hanatarou pega então sua espada. Ele já havia treinado a Shikai de Hisagomaru e não havia encontrado utilidade para ela em batalha, mas ele confiava que Hisagomaru iria lhe indicar o que fazer, pois Naruto não estava dando sinais que iria interferir.

Hisagomaru pula nas costas da raposa e espeta sua espada na nuca dela, mais ao invés dela sentir uma enorme dor ela fica mais calma. Hanatarou então avança em direção da raposa e espeta a espada no coração e nesse momento do enorme Hollow-raposa se parte e começa a se deteriorar.

A barra de danos da espada começa a se encher e logo ela está num nível bem acima do crítico, mas Hanatarou deixa a espada fincada no coração do Hollow até que a máscara desaparecesse totalmente e quando ele tira a espada ele liberta sua Shikai.

- Preencha Hisagomaru! – fala Hanatarou e Hisagomaru ao mesmo tempo liberando enormes ondas de corte em direção aos céus.

- Muito bom! – fala Naruto Namikaze se aproximando e vendo que a raposa estava adormecida no chão enquanto os dois estavam cansados da batalha. – Você mereceu a obtenção de sua bankai, vou te mostrar como se faz... Bankai!

Naruto Namikaze que estava vestido como qualquer outro de seus clones então tem sua roupa transformada em uma roupa vermelha, seus olhos ficam amarelos, surgem olheiras...

- Com essa forma você não precisará ficar parado para absorver a energia de partículas espirituais, e sua transformação durará até 1 hora. – fala Naruto – Sua defesa ficará tão alta que nem mesmo Ryujin Jakka poderia superá-la.

- Mas e como eu ataco? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Hakuda! – fala Naruto – Sua Zampakutou cobre seu corpo e assim como arma de defesa serve como arma de ataque.

- Mas não tem uma espada? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Uma zampakutou de defesa não pode ter uma espada, como já lhe expliquei anteriormente por isso eu precisava que você conseguisse minha outra metade. – Naruto fala apontando para a raposa que estava diminuindo de tamanho e mudando de cor para amarelo até se transformar em uma forma entre Naruto e uma raposa, um ser Naruto com orelhas de raposa e nove caldas amarelas.

- Levante-se raposa! – fala Naruto suspendendo a raposa pelos ombros.

- Co-como você fez isso comigo? – pergunta a raposa.

- Nós purificamos seu espírito! – fala Hisagomaru – O meu poder é curar qualquer ferida, mesmo feridas na alma. Quando você foi atingido toda a dor e sofrimento como Hollow foram curadas. Agora você é uma Zampakutou.

- Se não tem jeito... – fala a raposa. – Vamos às apresentações... Eu sou conhecido como a raposa de nove caldas, mas não me chame de raposa ou de Kitsune que são nomes femininos, me chame de Youko.

- Youko também é nome feminino! – fala Naruto.

- Não é não! – fala Youko.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Youko! – fala Hanatarou apertando a mão da forma humana da raposa.

- Minha espada está seu serviço! – fala Youko entregando uma Katana selada a Hanatarou.

- Estamos a dois dias do prazo de retorno ao Soul Society. – fala Naruto – Eu gostaria de treinar uma ultima coisa antes que você retornasse...

- E o que seria? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Tornar a transformação da Bankai por um tempo mais longo – fala Naruto se transformando novamente em uma pequena raposa vermelha de nove caldas– Um treinamento de fusão.

- Sasakibe-san... – fala um dos Shinigamis do 1º Esquadrão ao tenente – Há quase dois meses estamos guardando a porta desse quarto e nada nos foi permitido saber o que está ai dentro. O que o Comandante Yamamoto guarda nesse quarto que necessite de uma vigia na porta?

- Ai está aquele que se tornará o capitão do 10º Esquadrão. – fala o tenente.

- Mas não escutamos barulho nenhum vindo do quarto, nem nenhuma comida entra há muito tempo ai... Tem certeza que ele ainda está vivo?

- Se ele é metade do homem que o comandante acha que ele é ele está vivo e bem. – fala o tenente.

Naquela manhã Yamamoto Genryusai acorda bem ansioso pelo que iria presenciar, mesmo ele tendo uma idade bem avançada ele sabia bem que nenhum teste para capitão do Gotei13 havia atraído tanta expectativa para ele quanto este.

Ele escolhera a dedo os capitães que iriam realizar a avaliação, escolheu os critérios de avaliação, tudo deveria maximizar a eficiência da avaliação para que eles pudessem mesurar apropriadamente o nível de poder do novo capitão.

- Talvez finalmente eu tenha conseguido um substituto a altura e já esteja chegando à hora de conseguir umas merecidas férias... – fala o Comandante distraído enquanto conferia por alto os extensos relatórios de missões dos esquadrões do Gotei13.

"Ele vai acordar a qualquer hora" – pensava o Comandante quando a porta do seu escritório é aberta e o tenente Sasakibe entra apressado.

- Ele despertou – fala o tenente.

- Já estava na hora... – fala o Comandante – Mande-o vir para minha sala imediatamente, chame os capitães responsáveis pelo exame.

- Os capitães já estão a caminho... Mas quanto a chamar ele aqui... Bem... Ele está na cozinha agora... Depois de 2 meses sem comer nada ele está com uma fome terrível.

- Você está certo. – fala o Comandante – Mande os capitães para a sala de reunião como o usual. Mande o candidato a capitão para lá quando terminar de comer. Eu também estarei esperando na sala de reunião.

O Comandante entra na sala e espera no mesmo local que fica habitualmente e um a um chegam os capitães que realizariam a avaliação, eram eles: A capitã do 4º Esquadrão Unohara Retsu, o capitão do 7º Esquadrão Sajiin Komamura e o capitão do 8º esquadrão Kyoraku Shisui. Todos eles capitães que nunca tiveram nenhum contato direto com Hanatarou e com idoneidade acima de qualquer prova.

Quando Kyoraku chegou, sendo o último dos capitães como usual, os capitães não precisaram esperar muito até que Hanatarou entrasse na sala de reuniões sendo conduzido pelo tenente Sasakibe, mas nada no mundo preparara os capitães para o que eles viram, pois Hanatarou portava não apenas uma Katana, a famosa menor Katana da história, mas três Katanas, sendo uma delas de cor amarela e outra com um estranho medidor acoplado.

- Você pediu há mim dois meses para obtenção de sua Bankai. – fala o Comandante – Devo imaginar que já completou os procedimentos necessários para obtenção da mesma.

- Sim, senhor! – fala Hantarou.

- Vejo que você está usando mais de uma Zampakutou na cintura. – fala o Comante – São elas partes de sua Shinkai ou Bankai?

- Elas são minhas outras Zampakutous, Comandante! – responde Hanatarou. – Hisagomaru-chan e Youko-kun.

- Então está me dizendo que você possui três Zampakutous distintas? – pergunta o Comandante.

- Isso mesmo. – responde Hanatarou – Mas somente alcancei o nível Bankai com Naruto-kun.

- Pelo que eu vi de sua Shikai será mais do que suficiente. – fala o Comandante.

"Esse novo poder estava fora dos meus cálculos" – pensa o Comandante – " Nunca conseguiremos avaliar todo o seu potencial sem vermos pelo menos as três Shikai"

- Esses são os Capitães que vão me ajudar na sua avaliação. – fala o Comandante – Cada um vai avaliar alguns dos critérios necessários para se tornar um capitão.

Nesse momento o capitão Komamura se levanta.

- Primeiro eu vou avaliar o seu nível de reiatsu! – fala Komamura – Um capitão precisa ser forte, mostre-me o quão forte você é!

Hanatarou sem pensar duas vezes pega uma das suas Zamapakutous, a menor das Katanas.

- Revele a determinação do Fogo, Rokudaime Hokage! – fala Hanatarou libertando sua Shikai.

O nível de reiatsu de Hanatarou sobe de um modo estrondoso, de maneira que somente Kempachi sem tapa-olho faria frente a essa quantidade absurda.

- Você precisa de mais alguma demonstração de poder? – pergunta Naruto que aparece ao lado de Hanatarou.

- Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hanatarou – Eu não te chamei aqui.

- Parece ser um efeito colateral do aumento do reiatsu. – fala Naruto – Além disso, aqueles dois também resolveram aparecer.

Hisagomaru e Youko surgem das sombras.

- Essas são as formas materializadas de suas Zampakutous? – pergunta o Comandante.

-São sim. – fala Hanatarou

- Eu me dou por satisfeito quanto ao nível de reiatsu, mas agora falta avaliar o nível de Hakuda. – fala o capitão Komamura fazendo uma pose em desafio.

- Fiquem fora disso, vocês três! – fala Hanatarou.

- Como quiser! – fala Youko com um gesto preguiçoso.

Hanatarou então pula para cima do capitão do 7º Esquadrão e sem mesmo encostar-se ao chão ele começa com uma seqüência de ataques físicos que surpreende o Capitão e o obrigam a ficar na defesa.

O capitão usava um estilo de Hakuda baseado na sua força física devido seu porte avantajado, não tinha nenhuma chance por causa da absurda velocidade de Hanatarou que atacava como se fosse uma vespa furiosa, desferindo potentes ataques nos locais mais improváveis.

- Já chega! – fala o Comandante – Em termos de Hakuda já está mais do que satisfeito, uma vez que temos o testemunho da Capitã Soi Fon e presenciamos essa luta.

- Eu sou o próximo avaliador. – fala Kyoraku sacando uma de suas espadas – Vamos avaliar seu Zanjutsu.

- Para um teste isso deverá bastar... – fala Hanatarou sacando a espada amarela.

- Ora... Ora... Subestimando meu Zanjutsu sacando apenas uma de suas espadas... – fala Kyoraku.

- Você começou subestimando o meu sacando apenas uma das suas – fala Hanatarou – Além disso, eu estou sacando a mais forte das três em ataque.

- Isso já é um bom começo. – fala o capitão do 8º Esquadrão

Eles começam uma troca de golpes rápida e depois param e ficam se encarando.

- Ele é mesmo um esgrimista magistral. – fala Youko – Você viu como ele acerta a distância trocando a espada de mãos, seu estilo de lutas deve ser com usando uma espada mais curta para atrair seu oponente e uma espada mais longa para golpes definitivos.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... Descobriu isso tudo de mim somente com uma pequena troca de ataques... – fala Kyoraku olhando para a Zampakutou – E eu estou usando apenas uma espada nas mãos também... Não fique espalhando os segredos dos outros por ai...

- Youko-kun é a Zamapakutou dessa Katana. – fala Hanatarou – Ela é uma especialista em Zanjutsu e sua principal função, ao contrário de Naruto-kun, é o ataque, todas suas habilidades são voltadas a isso.

Eles trocam mais uma seqüência de golpes e dessa vez Hanatarou é bem mais agressivo.

- Você tem uma Zampakutou bem afiada. – fala Kyoraku sacando sua segunda espada – Fazia tempo que eu não sacava ambas minhas espadas ao mesmo tempo.

"Kyoraku vai fazer isso mesmo sendo apenas uma batalha de avaliação?" – pensa Yamamoto – "Qual será a habilidade em Zanjutsu desse rapaz?"

Hanatarou saca então uma Kunai.

- Eu pensei que você iria sacar a outra espada longa. – fala Kyoraku mostrando-se decepcionado pela escolha de Hanatarou.

Hanatarou joga então sua Kunai e Kyoraku se desvia em grande velocidade para longe dela.

- Então você percebeu? – fala Hanatarou – Uma das habilidades verdadeiras da Shikai de Naruto Namikaze.

- Não sei o que isso é... Mas é meio perigoso... – fala Kyoraku.

- São fios... – fala Hanatarou sacando algumas Shurikens da sua bolsa e arremessando contra Kyoraku que não se desvia inicialmente, mas depois se desvia delas fugindo com um Shuumpo.

- Ataques assim não vão ser muito efetivos comigo... – fala Kyoraku.

Hanatarou avança com uma Kunai nas mãos e a Katana de Youko na outra.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Essa Fic parou de ser publicada por falta de comentários, se o número de comentários aumentar eu posso voltar a publicá-la.


	7. Capitão Yamada Hanatarou

**Capitão Yamada Hanatarou**

Hanatarou continua lutando contra Kyoraku até que ele é mandado parar.

- Uma disputa muito interessante. – fala Yamamoto – Eu gostaria de saber o que você achou do nível de Zanjutsu no nosso aspirante a capitão.

- O nível dele é muito alto, mas eu não posso avaliá-lo totalmente nessa situação. – fala Kyoraku – Eu não cheguei a libertar a minha Shikai e ele estava com sua Shikai libertada, mas, mesmo assim, ele não parecia estar lutando a sério. Ele é mais rápido que eu, na verdade sua velocidade está a par do meu nível de previsão de golpes e sua força é muito maior que a minha, mas ele tem uma séria deficiência em técnica e experiência. Eu diria que estaríamos equilibrados se eu ainda não pudesse liberar minha Shikai.

- Você esqueceu de uma coisa. – fala Hanatarou – Eu também não liberei a Shikai desta Katana.

- É... Isso seria um problema... – fala Kyoraku – Mas ainda arrisco dizer até que você consiga alcançar a Shikai dessa espada eu ainda sou mais forte em Zanjutsu.

- Isso não é uma disputa de quem é mais forte em Zanjutsu! – briga o Comandante – Estamos avaliando um futuro capitão... Tenha isso em mente...

- Quanto à capacidade de Zanjutsu eu acho que ele é mais do que capacitado para o serviço e quanto ao segundo quesito de avaliação, é seu coração... Hanatarou Yamada, por que você quer ser um capitão?

- Para ficar mais próximo da pessoa que eu amo! – responde Hanatarou.

- E essa pessoa seria? – Pergunta Kyoraku.

- Ela... Bem isso não vem muito ao caso... O fato é que me tornar capitão vai contar alguns pontos com ela... Além disso, eu duvido que ela olhe para alguém abaixo do posto de capitão.

- Hum... Um objetivo bem menos nobre que o que a maioria falaria, mas exatamente por isso que eu sei que é verdade. – fala Kyoraku – Mas quem não me garante que você não vai trair o Gotei13 se essa pessoa fizer algo de errado.

- Bem...

- Nós não garantimos... – fala Naruto – Nossa lealdade fica onde nossas pessoas preciosas estão... Se acharmos que uma pessoa é importante para nós a ela teremos lealdade e somente a ela. Nossa lealdade está atrelada a lealdade dessa pessoa.

- O coração de vocês é verdadeiro e destemido... – fala Kyoraku – Mas não poderíamos saber de sua lealdade sem saber o nome dessa pessoa, imagine um capitão traindo o Gotei13?

- Se eu chegássemos a esse ponto, isso seria sinal de que não apenas um capitão traiu o Gotei13. – fala Youko.

- Então isso nos leva a uma conclusão do assunto... – fala Kyoraku olhando para a capitã Unohara que se enrubesce.

- Eu nunca o vi em minha vida... – fala Unohara.

- O que nos leva a nossa nova felizarda... – fala Kyoraku quando pensa direito e respira fundo – De todas as mulheres shinigami você escolheu logo essa... Esse mundo não tem mesmo jeito.

- Mas isso torna a lealdade dele acima de qualquer prova. – fala Komamura – Aquela mulher cortaria ambos os braços antes de trair o Gotei13.

- Concordo plenamente. – fala o Comandante – Ainda que essa informação seja surpreendente até mesmo para mim, isso coloca a lealdade dele inquestionavelmente ao nosso lado.

- Youko-kun... – reclama Hanatarou – Não precisava ser tão explícito assim... Agora todos já sabem de quem agente está falando...

- Mais do que isso – fala Unohara – Se os shinigamis que serão subordinados a ele se tornarem parte do grupo de pessoas preciosas a ele, sua lealdade seria ainda mais indiscutível.

- Eu fico satisfeito com meu teste de avaliação do coração de capitão. – fala Kyoraku.

- Agora é minha vez de avaliar. – fala Unohara – Eu avaliarei seu nível de Kidou. Gostaria de saber o nível máximo de Hadous, Bakudous e Kidous de cura que você conhece.

- Em questão de Kidou eu não tenho muita experiência. – fala Hanatarou – Eu não consigo realizar Kidous clássicos acima do nível 35, o que me torna um Shinigami com conhecimentos de Kidou no nível de um aluno avançado da academia.

- O que você quer dizer com Kidous clássicos? – pergunta Unohara.

- Os Kidous que se aprendem na academia... Sabe... Aqueles numerados de 1 a 99...

- Você conhece outros Kidous? – pergunta a Shinigami interessada – Algum que você desenvolveu sozinho talvez?

- Na verdade meus Kidous são acoplados as habilidades da minha Zampakutou. – fala Hanatarou – Em questão de Bakudous, por exemplo, Naruto Namikaze me dá a habilidade de multiplicar a mim mesmo, enquanto Hisagomaru me dá a habilidade de materializar Zampakutous.

- Então é por isso que eles estão aqui fora... – fala Yamamoto – É uma habilidade impressionante que um em cada dez mil shinigamis consegue obter.

- Estou impressionada... – fala Unohara – Mas e quanto aos outros tipos de Kidou.

- Naruto Namikaze me ensinou um Hadou que ele possui que se enquadra no nível de poder de um Hadou nível 60, mas que pode ser aumentado para nível 70 com auxílio do Bakudou de clonagem.

- Eu gostaria de ver essa habilidade. – fala Unohara.

- O capitão Byakkuia não gostou nem um pouco dela... – fala Naruto – Isso pode ser meio destrutivo...

- As paredes daqui são feitas de Seki-seki, um mineral espiritual que não permite que a energia espiritual de dentro da sala afete os que estão fora ou que a energia de fora da sala afete os que estão dentro.

- Não digam que eu não avisei – fala Naruto se afastando junto com Youko e Hisagomaru.

Hanatarou então cria um clone seu na frente dos capitães e os dois juntos começam a criar uma enorme esfera azul de reiatsu.

O ar começa a girar e girar até que a esfera se estabiliza ela era pelo menos do tamanho de uma enorme melancia e o poder era claramente visível.

- Vou mostrar a vocês como essas paredes de Seki-seki não protegem tanto assim. – fala Hanatarou correndo com seu clone em direção da parede que a princípio resiste à bola de energia, mas vai se partindo formando um perfeito furo esférico onde o ataque a atinge. – Oodama Rasegan!

- Uff... – fala Hanatarou quando seu clone desaparece – parece que forcei um pouco a barra.

- Impressionante! – fala o capitão – Nada abaixo do Hadou 87 poderia atravessar uma parede dessa espessura de Seki-seki.

- Eu ainda estou treinando outro Hadou com minha Bankai, mas eu ainda estou em treinamento para obter poder necessário para utilizá-lo. – fala Hanatarou.

- E qual seria o poder desse Hadou? – pergunta Unohara – Seria ele mais forte que esse?

- Muito mais forte. – fala Hanatarou – Segundo a descrição do poder de ataque dele eu posso avaliá-lo entre o Hadou 93 e 95.

- Esse é um nível um tanto quanto alto. – fala Yamamoto – Mas vendo o poder desse Hadou que você mostrou e considerando que esse é um Hadou de sua Shikai, é bem lógico isso.

- Na verdade esse novo Hadou é uma evolução extrema desse. – fala Naruto – Em termos de poder de destruição, se executássemos esse aqui nessa sala com as paredes de Seki-seki de modo que ele ficasse enfraquecido... Eu diria que ele destruiria mais da metade do prédio principal deste esquadrão.

- Se o poder de destruição é esse Hadou, ele é tão alto assim eu acho que é correto classificá-lo como um Hadou entre 95 e 98, ou quem sabe até mais alto. – fala Yamamoto.

- Minha Zampakutou Youko também possui Hadous, mas ela não liberou nenhuma informação sobre eles ainda. – fala Hanatarou.

- E quanto a Kidous de Cura? – pergunta Unohara – Alguma de suas Zampakutous possui Kidou de cura?

- Hisagomaru possui uma habilidade equivalente a um Kidou de Cura... – fala Hanatarou – Ele é uma Zampakutou baseada em Kidous, ela possui o Bakudou de materialização de Zamapakutous, um kidou de cura que é ativado no estado katana e um Hadou que é manifestado no momento que a Shikai é liberada. No estado Shikai ela não possui nenhuma utilidade além de um Bakudou que serve para implantar e retirar objetos de dentro de almas.

- Como assim? – pergunta Unohara – Que tipo de Bakudou é esse?

- É uma coisa complicada. – fala Hanatarou – a minha Shikai só pode ser ativa em situações muito particulares e eu não teria como conter o poder do Hadou de libertação dela quando isso ocorresse.

- Mesmo assim eu gostaria de um teste. – fala Unohara – pois é uma habilidade extremamente estranha para se explicar.

Hanatarou então saca a espada da Youko e desfaz sua Shikai.

- Não se importem muito com o que eu vou fazer agora. – fala Hanatarou cortando-se no dorso com a espada um corte horrendo que causa uma enorme hemorragia, fato que choca os capitães.

Logo depois Hanatarou saca sua segunda espada, uma Katana com um medidor que está no meio e encrava no seu estômago a espada.

O medidor começa a ficar cheio e a ferida vai se cicatrizando miraculosamente quase como se fosse à capacidade de regeneração de um Hollow, até que o corpo de Hanatarou que antes estava com uma ferida Horrenda, se encontrava são como se não houvesse sido mutilado.

- Esse é o poder do Kidou de cura no estado selado da minha Zamapakutou Hisagomaru, no estado Katana dela ela não fere quem ela corta, mas ao, invés disso, ela cura. – fala Hanatarou. – Preencha! Hisagomaru!

Uma enorme energia é lançada da katana de Hanatarou e racha a parede de Seki-seki conde ela a atinge.

- Esse é o Hadou que se manifesta no momento da liberação da Shikai. Esse Hadou não tem um nível fixo uma vez que depende de quanto dano foi acumulado para ser liberado em forma desse ataque. Mas depois dessa liberação minha Shikai fica totalmente inútil para combate.

Hanatarou mostra então que sua Shikai tem a forma de um bisturi.

- E finalmente um Bakudou! – fala Hanatarou pegando um dos pedaços quebrados da parede de Seki-seki e com sua Shikai ele abre caminho dentro de si e coloca aquela pedra dentro dele e fecha.

- Assim como eu posso colocar eu posso retirar coisas de dentro de almas. – fala Hanatarou – É um poder eficiente principalmente contra Hollows parasitas.

- Um poder muito impressionante. – fala Yamamoto.

- Ei... Eu sou favorável que aprovemos ele logo... – fala Kyoraku – Ele já demonstrou que tem mais poderes maiores que mais da metade dos nossos capitães e ele ainda nem mostrou sua Bankai.

- Devemos cumprir o protocolo até o final! – fala o Comandante. – Capitã Unohara, você ainda tinha mais um critério para avaliar o futuro Capitão do 10º Esquadrão.

- Claro, Comandante, e esse critério é sobre os conhecimentos da Sereitei e do Gotei13.

A Capitã começou então a sabatinar Hanatarou sobre a Sereitei e o Gotei13, ela perguntou profundamente sobre tudo o que era falado na academia e até mesmo algumas particularidades que somente se encontravam em alguns livros da biblioteca e, esse foi o teste que de longe Hanatarou foi pior.

- Desculpe não conhecer muito sobre o Gotei13. – fala Hanatarou – Eu só fui integrado aos esquadrões durante um mês e nunca cheguei a sair do prédio do 1º Esquadrão.

- Agora que você falou, - fala Kyoraku – Eu nunca vi você na Sereitei, você não é daqueles de sair muito, não é?

- Na verdade eu não saí de dentro do meu quarto no último mês. – fala Hanatarou – Eu estava meditando para alcançar minha bankai e por isso eu não sai de lá.

- Nem para comer? – pergunta Kyoraku.

- Eu não comi nada durante um mês. – fala Hanatarou – Minha Zamapakutou me alimentava com partículas espirituais. Mas só pelo fato de que você tem energia suficiente não quer dizer que você não sinta fome após um mês sem comida...

- Hahahahahaha... – ri Kyoraku – você é uma pessoa muito esquisita...

- Você veste um casaco rosa florido e um chapéu de palha por cima do uniforme de capitão e ele que é o esquisito? – pergunta Youko

- Youko-kun... – fala Hanatarou

- Até agora você foi bem nas avaliações... – fala o Comandante – Não saber muito sobre a Sereitei e o Gotei13 é aceitável uma vez que você vai aprender tudo isso rapidamente durante o tempo que você for capitão, mas agora chegou minha vez de avaliar suas habilidades, primeiro eu gostaria de avaliar o seu Shuumpo dê dentro dessa sala o passo mais longo que você conseguir.

- Er... Comandante Yamamoto... Eu poderia facilmente superar a maior distância possível dentro dessa sala. – fala Hanatarou avaliando a sala.

- Essa sala deve ter uns 30x40m (Pensou que uma luta de Zanjutsu com Kyoraku ou uma luta de Hakuda com o capitão Komarura poderia ser feita em uma sala pequena?) – Avaliou o Comandante – pensando assim, a maior distância dentro dessa sala seria a diagonal 50m (Teorema de Pitágoras!), você poderia fazer um passo com mais de 50m?

- O recorde de Hanatarou é 145m! – fala Naruto que estava mais afastado.

- Impressionante! – fala Yamamoto

- Ei... Meu antigo recorde era 120m acaba de ruir! – fala Kyoraku – vou ter que treinar mais também ou vão me deixar para trás!

- Como foi um testemunho da sua Zampakutou eu duvido que precisemos averiguar isso, então eu gostaria de testar também a velocidade do seu Shuumpo. – fala o Comandante – Por favor, faça seu Shuumpo mais rápido para que possamos ver.

Hanatarou então desaparece.

- Foi rápido o suficiente? – pergunta Hanatarou que para a surpresa de todos estava no outro lado da sala atrás deles.

- Isso foi... Surpreendente! – fala Komamura.

- Impressionante! – fala Yamamoto.

- Isso me lembra de Shioin Yoroichi. – fala Kyoraku – Principalmente no apego a uma certa capitã do 2º Esquadrão.

- Agora a ultima avaliação. – fala o Comandante – Mostre-nos sua Bankai.

-Ok! Bankai! – fala Hanatarou fazendo suas roupas mudarem para roupas vermelhas e surgirem olheiras e seus olhos ficarem amarelos.

Naruto Namikaze naquele momento então se torna uma miniatura de raposa com nove caldas e então ele pula sobre os ombros de Hanatarou e suas pernas desaparecem com ele se fundindo ao rapaz e suas Nove caldas aparecendo nas costas de Hanatarou.

- Senin no Rokudaime Hokage! – Apresenta Hanatarou.

- Uma Bankai e tanto! – fala Komamura sentindo a absurda pressão espiritual que emanava de Hanatarou.

- Não sinto nenhuma intenção agressiva vinda da sua reiatsu. – fala Unohara – É forte e profunda como o mar, mas límpido e calmo como um rio.

- Isso me faz pensar em qual bankai poderia ser a mais forte... – fala Kyoraku – Se eu tivesse um 500 anos a menos eu toparia uma luta com você para descobrir isso.

- Não temos mais nenhum critério para avaliá-lo. – fala o comandante – Eu acho que falo em nome de todos os avaliadores quando te saúdo como novo capitão 10º esquadrão do Gotei13.

Hanatarou então recebe o quimono branco de capitão com o número 10 em kanji nas costas das mãos do Comandante Yamamoto.

- Suas obrigações como capitão começam imediatamente. – fala o Comandante – Sasakibe!

Nesse momento o tenente do 1º Esquadrão abre as portas da sala entrando.

- Sim, Comandante! – fala o tenente se ajoelhando em frente de Yamamoto.

- Conduza o Capitão do 10º Esquadrão ao seu quartel.

- Sim, Comandante! – fala Sasakibe que se vira para Hanatarou. – Siga-me, por favor, Capitão Hanatarou.

Hanatarou vestido com seu quimono de capitão do 10º Esquadrão e sem sua Shikai ativada, segue Sasakibe pela Sereitei quando eles encontram uma pessoa que eles não esperavam o capitão Zaraki Kempachi que surge de uma esquina perdido como de costume.

- Ken-chan! – fala Yachiru nos ombros de Kempachi – Chibi-chan está aqui!

- Quem é esse? – pergunta Yumichika.

- Esse é o cara que desafiou o capitão um mês atrás. – fala Ikkakku – Me falaram que ele iria integrar o 1º Esquadrão por alguns tempos, mas eu vejo que ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

- E ele é forte? – pergunta Yumichika.

- Muito mais forte do que aparenta. – fala Ikkaku.

- Hoje eu estou com pressa por causa de uma missão especial. – fala Kempachi apontando a espada para Hanatarou – Mas amanhã eu irei até o quartel general do 10º Esquadrão para continuarmos nossa luta.

- Que seja! – fala Hanatarou ignorando Kempachi e olhando para Yumichika – Temos uma cara nova aqui... Você quem seria?

- Ayasegawa Yumichika! – responde Yumichika nervoso com o olhar do novo capitão.

Naruto então surge no lado de Hanatarou vindo do nada.

- Baka-chan também está aqui! – fala Yachiru.

- Baka-chan é sua avó! – ralha Naruto com a garota e se vira para Hanatarou – Você também sentiu isso?

- Acho que sim. – fala Hanatarou a Naruto enquanto seguem Sasakibe para longe do grupo do 11º Esquadrão.

- Aqueles dois tem muito potencial escondido. – fala Naruto – Principalmente com penas esquisitas no rosto.

- Hum... Ayasegawa Yumichika... Será que ele vai aceitar trocar de esquadrão... – fala consigo mesmo Hanatarou

- Até ele é bem bonito para um Shinigami – fala Naruto – E vejo que ele já cresceu em sua mente.

Youko então aparece ao lado de Naruto.

- Parece que Soi Fon vai ter que dividir espaço no coração de Hanatarou com aquele ali... – fala Youko

- Não é nada disso... – fala Hanatarou – Eu só acho que no 11º Esquadrão ele não terá o crescimento necessário... Vocês também sentiram a Zampakutou dele, era logicamente baseada em Kidou...

- Conta outra... – fala Youko.

- Mas o capitão deles só usa Zanjutsu... E pior que isso ele nem conhece o nome da Zamapakutou dele... Ele está no pior esquadrão possível. – fala Hanatarou – Se não fosse o reiatsu elevado, Kempachi não poderia nem ser capitão... E os homens de Kempachi são do tipo ataque primeiro e pergunte depois...

- Capitão Kempachi é respeitado por ter uma grande capacidade de luta, mesmo desconhecendo o Shumpo, Hakuda, Kidou e mesmo o nome de sua Zamapakutou. Ele é um exemplo para Shinigamis que não conseguiram dominar totalmente alguma dessas artes que mesmo assim se pode alcançar os postos mais altos do Gotei13. – fala Sasakibe.

- Mesmo assim, pela maneira que ele alcançou os postos mais altos eu imagino o quanto isso espira aos outros Shinigamis. – fala Hanatarou.

- Corrija-me se eu estou errado, Capitão Hanatarou, mas você queria chegar ao posto de capitão de maneira similar ao dele. – fala o tenete.

- Você não está errado. – fala Hanatarou – Mas meu objetivo não é inspirar ninguém. Não quero que me sigam ou que eu fique em posição de destaque. Tudo o que quero é ficar próximo as minhas pessoas preciosas.

- Olha só Hanatarou-chan já incluiu aquele cara na sua lista de pessoas preciosas. – fala Youko.

- Youko-kun... – reclama o capitão.

- Eu não descansarei enquanto ele não for para seu esquadrão! – fala Naruto fazendo continência e correndo até o final da rua. – Cuide dele enquanto eu estiver fora, Hisagomaru!

- Sim Naruto-nii-chan! – grita Hisagomaru que surge nos ombros de Hanatarou.

- Onde é que Naruto-kun foi se meter agora... – reclama Hanatarou.

- Aquele ali ficará bem... – fala Youko – Dê um tempo e ele volta.

- Chegamos! – fala o tenente – Espero que aprecie seu esquadrão.

Hanatarou entra e vê que tudo está desorganizado, Shinigamis correm de um lado para o outro entre montanhas de papéis que estavam espalhados. Enquanto Hanatarou andava poucos pareciam estar interessados nele e os poucos que notavam pareciam não levar aquilo muito a sério.

Hanatarou então entrou numa sala onde lia-se escrito como Sala do Capitão Kurosaki, ele entrou na sala e viu que ela estava mais desorganizada que o resto do esquadrão e que deitada na mesa tirando um cochilo estava uma mulher de aparência de meia idade com um corpo exageradamente atraente e com um cheiro que lembrava muito o de sake exalando dela.

Hanatarou então retirou o pulso dela, ela estava viva, mas aparentemente em coma alcoólico. O capitão saca sua Zamapakutou, a Hisagomaru e espeta a shinigami que começa a ficar menos corada como se voltando a realidade até que ela acorda e olha para o rapaz vestido de capitão na frente dela.

- Quem é você? – pergunta a mulher.

- Eu que gostaria de perguntar quem você é. – fala Hanatarou – Você está na minha sala sentada na minha cadeira.

- Mas... – Nisso ela olha e vê que o rapaz realmente estava com as roupas de Capitão, quase cai da cadeira e fica totalmente desperta. – Bem vindo novo capitão! Eu sou a tenente Matsumoto Rangiku!

Matsumoto presta então continência e tenta ajeitar suas roupas que estavam folgadas demais, mais pelo fato de elas se apertarem o corpo dela fica mais delineado.

- Eu sou o Capitão Yamada Hanatarou! – fala Hanatarou corando ao ver o corpo de sua subordinada.

- Agora são três não é capitão... – provoca Youko que estava ao lado de Hanatarou – Escolhas estranhas essas que você faz, mas vejo grande potencial em cada uma delas.

- Q-Quem são esses? – pergunta Matsumoto ao reparar Youko e Hisagomaru.

- Eles são minha Zampakutou. – fala Hanatarou – Tem mais um correndo por ai, mas daqui a pouco ele aparece... Mais importante agora é que você reúna todos os Shinigamis que estão no quartel general para as devidas apresentações.

- Sim, Capitão! – fala Matsumoto saindo da cadeira do capitão e indo em direção a porta.

- E... Matsumoto-san... Você não vai ficar com dor de cabeça por causa do Hisagomaru-kun, mas eu gostaria que você não voltasse a beber no horário de serviço, não que eu me importo com quanto você beberá nos dias de folga, mas beber faz mal a saúde e prejudica a qualidade do serviço realizado.

- Sim, Capitão! – fala Mastumoto fazendo outra continência desajeitada e sair correndo para fora da sala.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Essa Fic parou de ser publicada por falta de comentários, se o número de comentários aumentar eu posso voltar a publicá-la.


	8. Organizando o Esquadrão 10

**Organizando o Esquadrão 10**

Naruto Namikaze estava correndo pelas ruas da seitei ele estava fazendo um reconhecimento do terreno verificando os pontos estratégicos e as falhas na defesa que os treze esquadrões tinham. No pouco tempo que ele passou ele viu que até mesmo entre os Shinigamis havia grupos diferentes.

Ele viu os membros do primeiro esquadrão que eram esnobes e tinham grande ego, mesmo nem todos sendo fortes, a maioria deles tinha talento para ser um Shinigami.

Os membros do segundo esquadrão, que também faziam parte do movimento secreto, eram sisudos e pouco sociáveis, expressavam poucas emoções e sempre andavam separados dos demais.

Nos membros do terceiro esquadrão Naruto conseguiu ver alguma esperança, pois além de serem extremamente disciplinados, não havia nada o que se pudesse falar deles.

No caso dos membros do quarto esquadrão Naruto os avaliou como pouco confiantes e pouco habilitados ao confronto, em contrapartida eles tinham grande capacidade de manipulação de quantidades delicadas de reiatsu... E eram experientes em curar.

O quinto esquadrão era um caso a parte, pois eles eram o que o que se poderia chamar o esquadrão dos sonhos, todos sorriam e pareciam felizes... Eles pareciam mais uma colônia de férias do que um esquadrão.

O sexto esquadrão era daqueles que eram competitivos e esforçados, o que destoava muito com o capitão deles que era um gênio... Provavelmente por que a família Kuchikie era responsável pelo posto de capitão desde tempos imemoriais...

O sétimo esquadrão era um esquadrão com pessoas bem determinadas e leais... Eles funcionavam como um tipo de polícia dentro da Sereitei, ajudando manter a ordem.

O oitavo esquadrão era um esquadrão que funcionava como se fosse um relógio, o que era uma surpresa tendo um capitão tão relaxado quanto Kyoraku, talvez deva ser por causa do tenente do esquadrão...

O nono esquadrão era um esquadrão muito peculiar que não gostava muito de brigar, eles eram sempre os mais calmos e nunca pareciam se inquietar.

O décimo esquadrão... Como Naruto poderia definir... Era notoriamente o esquadrão mais relaxado da Sereitei, provavelmente pelo longo período que o esquadrão ficou sem um capitão... Hanatarou terá grandes problemas para colocar esses molengas na linha... Pareciam um esquadrão de Shikamarus sem o bônus do QI acima de 200.

Havia aqueles que faziam parte do décimo primeiro Esquadrão, eles não eram necessariamente fortes, mas andavam em grupos sempre arrumando confusão, sempre procurando um motivo para uma briga.

No décimo segundo esquadrão as pessoas eram excêntricas para não se dizer outra coisa, eles eram arrogantes e faziam questão de se mostrarem como superiores aos outros. O pior tipo de pessoas para Naruto, pois lembravam um pouco de Orochimaru.

Os membros do décimo terceiro esquadrão eram os que menos se encontravam na Sereitei, principalmente por causa da sua função de policiais no Rukongai e no mundo Real... Os poucos que ele encontrou estavam no esquadrão e tudo parecia girar em torno dos figurões que eram seu capitão e seu tenente... Sem contar a 3º Posto que era assustadora...

Depois de explorar cada canto da Sereitei ele finalmente resolveu retornar para o 10º Esquadrão e então ele sentiu uma presença igual ele já havia sentido antes... Uma presença que olhava para ele e o estudava...

Usando sua velocidade ele resolveu despistar a presença e então ele refez seu caminho escondendo sua presença e pode presenciar uma coisa que lhe surpreendeu.

Um homem alto e de cabelos marrom ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos brancos, ambos vestidos de roupas brancas representando uniformes de capitão.

- Você viu aquela Zampakutou aqui novamente? – pergunta o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- Tem algo estranho com aquela Zampakutou. – fala o capitão maior – Ela é algo que eu não consigo definir... Ao sentir nossa presença ela simplesmente fugiu... Os poderes de Hanatarou-kun cresceram desde a ultima vez que o vimos...

- Eu soube que ele estava fazendo um teste para capitão hoje. – fala o rapaz de cabelo branco – o Comandante parece ter grandes expectativas nele...

- Nós temos que ter mais cuidado ao segui-lo agora... Verificar se ele é um obstáculo aos nossos planos... – fala o capitão mais alto – Eu colocarei Kaname responsável pela coleta de informações sobre ele.

- Ele é realmente um especialista em passar despercebido... – fala o capitão de cabelos brancos – Capitão Aizen...

- Eu já disse que depois que você se tornou Capitão eu achava que você poderia dispensar formalismos, pelo menos quando estivéssemos a sós, Gin...

- Para mim você sempre será o Capitão Aizen. – fala o Capitão Gin.

Ambos desaparecem com um Shumpo bem rápido deixando uma Zampakutou muito preocupada refletindo o que tinha ouvido.

Hanatarou reuniu todos os membros do 10º Esquadrão eles se puseram em fila e Hanatarou pode concluir que depois de um longo período sem capitão não seria estranho haver uma tão grande falta de disciplina em um esquadrão.

Hanatarou andou no meio das filas do esquadrão olhando para cada um dos membros do mesmo, avaliando e decorando seus rostos, eles seriam sua família a partir de agora, uma família que ele nunca teve... Ele seria um pai para eles.

Depois de verificar visualmente um por um ele se coloca na frente da formação e percebe que tinha a atenção de todos.

- Como vocês já devem ter notado, eu sou o novo capitão, Hanatarou Yamada. – fala Hanatarou – Eu não sei o que os meus antecessores passaram para vocês, mas o que eu vim fazer aqui é apenas cumprir com as responsabilidades que o esquadrão ficar incumbido. Exigirei de vocês ao limite e em troca eu garanto amar e proteger vocês como se fossem minha própria família. Eu quero que esse esquadrão ofusque o brilho dos outros, mas para isso precisaremos de dedicação, organização e comprometimento. Quem não tem as condições necessárias eu espero um pedido de transferência formal na minha sala até o fim da semana. Hoje eu dispenso todos de suas tarefas habituais. Quero que todos vocês, sem distinção de posto ou tempo de esquadrão, ajudem a arrumar nosso esquadrão. Quero que o próprio Capitão-comandante fique com inveja da limpeza e organização que nosso esquadrão tem.

Hanatarou olha então para tenente, Matsumoto olha para o capitão assustada.

- E eu falei com você também Matsumoto. – fala Hanatarou – Eu quero total envolvimento do esquadrão nessa tarefa. Aqueles posicionados em postos fiquem gratos de manterem seus postos depois de deixarem o esquadrão chegar e esse nível de bagunça... Vamos lá que eu dou uma mão também... Mas amanhã, 7:00h, eu quero uma nova reunião e espero que tudo esteja em ordem.

Hisagomaru então sobe no quimono de Hanatarou e fica em suas costas como um filhote de coala, Hanatarou olha para trás e vê que Youko também estava se aproximando.

- Claro... – fala Hanatarou que havia esquecido – Essas são as materializações de minhas Zampakutous. Hisagomaru-chan e Youko-kun. Tem mais uma correndo por ai, o Naruto-kun... Depois que ficar cansado ele vem para o esquadrão...

O esquadrão segue desanimado para a sua tarefa de limpar e organizar seu esquadrão, tarefa essa que duraria o resto do dia.

Seis e meia da manhã e tudo estava arrumado e limpo. Hanatarou não deixava transparecer, mas, secretamente, ele estava muito orgulhoso pelo seu esquadrão de conseguir arrumar tudo no tempo correto.

Desde o dia anterior ele já havia encontrado novamente com sua terceira Zampakutou e a notícia sobre as atitudes estranhas dos dois capitães, bem como o comportamento dos Shinigamis foi bem recebida pelo novo capitão.

- Ontem eu verifiquei os nossos trabalhos pendentes e vi que esse esquadrão vem desempenhado mediocremente as missões que nos são fornecidas pelo Capitão-Comandante. A partir de agora vamos implementar um regime de treinamentos a todos vocês que seja consistente de modo que vocês recuperem o vigor físico necessário para as missões regulares. Quero que todo o tempo que vocês não passam realizando missões e dormindo, vocês passem treinando até que esse esquadrão seja algo que se possa orgulhar.

- Ei... Demos um duro ontem... – fala um Shinigami insatisfeito – Trabalhamos como nunca e tudo o que você sabe fazer é reclamar...

- Eu vi os outros esquadrões. – fala Hanatarou – Considerem o que vocês fizeram ontem um castigo por todos os anos de desleixo com o nome do 10º Esquadrão. Ofereço a vocês um recomeço. Como já disse até o fim de semana eu espero o pedido formal de transferência daqueles que não estiverem satisfeitos, não considerarei uma ofensa. Mas saibam que o que eu vejo aqui não é um esquadrão ainda... Eu vejo um grande grupo de Shinigamis que se contenta com o que tem. Eu quero que vocês ousem... Quero que vocês cresçam... Eu exijo que vocês treinem duro, isso é verdade, mas eu os treinarei pessoalmente. Eu e minhas Zampakutous. Dependendo do que vocês queiram se especializar podemos treiná-los em Zanjutusu, Hakuda ou Shumpo. Posso parecer novo, mas eu acho que não perco para ninguém nesses critérios em toda Sereitei... Quanto a Kidou ainda me falta treinamento e por isso eu não poderei ajudar muito, mas estarei satisfeito que aprendamos juntos.

- Capitão... Não seja tão rígido com o esquadrão... – fala Matsumoto

- Matsumoto, de todos aqui, você é aquele que tem mais talento e menos vontade de evoluir. – fala Hanatarou – Pelo talento e tempo que você tem você deveria ser a capitã do esquadrão, mas com seu comprometimento o Capitão-Comandante fica receoso em ensinar-lhe como obter sua Bankai. Só de olhar eu posso ver que, sem dúvida, você poderia ser mais forte que alguns dos capitães com o treinamento correto. Quando eu olho para esse esquadrão eu vejo várias pessoas com potencial mal aproveitado. Eu quero apenas ajudá-los a alcançar seu máximo, por que como eu já disse sou o capitão, o chefe dessa família que é o 10º Esquadrão. Minha missão é amá-los mesmo quando vocês acham que estou sendo severo e protegê-los mesmo que seja de vocês mesmos. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui levará vocês à destruição.

Surge então uma figura a frente de Hanatarou, um homem com roupas de Shinigami que aparentava ser do 1º Esquadrão.

- Capitão Yamada. – fala o Shinigami – O Capitão-Comandante convoca uma reunião de capitães para hoje 15:00h.

- Agradeço. – fala Hanatarou que vê o homem sumir em um Shumpo rápido.

- Eu quero que vocês formem quatro filas segundo a afinidade que vocês tem em Shumpo, Hakuda, Zanjutsu e Kidou. Peço também que aquele que tiver o nível mais alto em Kidou fique no começo da fila. Se vocês têm afinidade com mais de um, escolha o que você tem maior afinidade e, mais tarde, vocês terão possibilidade de trocar o treinamento.

- Hakuda na minha frente! – fala Naruto.

- Zanjutsu na minha frente! – fala Youko.

- Shumpo na minha frente! – fala Hanatarou.

- Kidou na minha frente! – fala Matsumoto arrancando um sorriso de Hanatarou que já sabia que Matsumoto era a melhor em Kidou do esquadrão pelos relatórios.

- Os treinamentos se iniciarão ainda hoje. – fala Hanatarou – Vocês serão divididos em equipes de até quatro integrantes para as várias missões a partir de agora. Eu quero que vocês se habituem em agir em equipes a partir de agora mesmo para as tarefas mais triviais. Serão estabelecidas metas de treinamento individuais e coletivas para as equipes. Para missões especiais serão designadas equipes especiais na falta de uma equipe especializada. E os postos serão decididos em função da capacidade de vocês individualmente e em equipe. Fui claro?

- Sim, senhor! – fala todo o esquadrão.

Hanatarou dividiu as quatro fileiras em dois grupos cada, de modo que metade do esquadrão se mantivesse em treinamento e metade em missões.

Naquele primeiro dia, porém eles ficaram concentrados em passar o conteúdo programático, que no caso da equipe que treinaria Kidou foi passado por um dos clones de Hanatarou que ficou ajudando Matsumoto no treinamento, para horror de muitos que pensavam ingressar nas aulas de Matsumoto com esperança de que ela simplesmente não cumprisse com seu papel como ela geralmente faz.

No horário da reunião dos capitães, Hanatarou chega à porta da sala do primeiro esquadrão onde os capitães se reúnem e que ele havia feito seu teste para capitão.

Quando entrou ele olhou para o local onde deveria haver um buraco criado pelo Odama Rasegan no dia anterior, mas nada mais havia ali a não ser a parede de Seki-seki.

- Esse é o nosso novo capitão do 10º Esquadrão. – apresenta o Capitão-Comandante – Capitão Yamada.

- Yo! – fala Hanatarou entrando sendo seguido por uma de suas Zampakutous, Hisagomaru.

- Essa é minha Zampakutou, Hisagomaru. – fala Hanatarou – Ela é muito apegada...

- Não há problema em trazer sua Zampakutou para a reunião. – fala o Capitão Kyoraku que se posicionava ao lado de Hanatarou – Todos trouxemos as nossas... Mas nenhuma delas está materializada. Uma habilidade impressionante, mas aparentemente você ainda não tem controle total sobre ela.

- Na verdade eu poderia até forçar Hisagomaru a se desmaterializar – fala Hanatarou – Mas ela interpretaria isso mal e quando eu precisasse dela ela iria se negar a me ajudar.

- Então a personalidade de suas Zampakutous também é difícil? – pergunta o Capitão – Eu às vezes tenho problemas com as minhas quando é período do florescimento das cerejeiras... Elas ficam uma fera... É difícil agüentar.

- Hisagomaru age como uma criança. – fala Hanatarou – Ele não entende as coisas que nós falamos com ele e tem muita necessidade de atenção. Naruto é mais compreensivo e Youko é mais independente... Um pouco rebelde... Às vezes...

- Eu já havia ouvido falar sobre materializações de Zampakutou, mas é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma. – fala o capitão do 12º Esquadrão que estava também ao lado de Hanatarou – Você poderia me ceder uma de suas Zampakutous para experiências de cunho científico...

- Eu não sei quem você acha que é. – fala Hanatarou – Mas ninguém vai fazer qualquer tipo de experiência com um amigo meu. Eu te aviso que se eu descobrir que você está intimidando de alguma forma Hisagomaru-kun eu mesmo vou providenciar o seu enterro.

- Interessante... – fala o capitão – Muito interessante... Você me proíbe de fazer experiência nas suas três Zampakutous, mas me ameaça apenas se eu mexer com uma delas...

- Se você conhecesse as outras duas você não acharia tão interessante assim. – fala Hanatarou – Naruto e Youko sabem se virar bem sozinhos para fazer um funeral para você.

- O objetivo dessa reunião não é apenas a apresentação do novo capitão. – fala Yamamoto interrompendo a discussão entre capitães – Eu desejo também queria fazer um relatório do monitoramento das atividades dos Hollow que estão sendo cada vez mais freqüentes nas periferias dos Rukongais e em alguns locais no mundo dos humanos...

Depois da reunião, Hanatarou não pensou duas vezes e foi até a Capitã Soi Fon cobrar o encontro que ela havia concordado há mais de um mês atrás.

- Hoje ás 19:00h no Monte da Sokyoku! – falou a mulher sem nem deixar ele falar direito com ela – Não se atrase.

Hanatarou saiu pela rua feliz com o encontro que ele teria com Soi Fon e sai correndo pelas ruas da Sereitei correndo igual uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce.

- Ele é realmente estranho. – fala Tousen a Aisen que dá apenas um sorriso – Às vezes age como uma criança, às vezes como um adolescente, às vezes como um guerreiro e às vezes como um velho... Não me surpreenderia se essas Zampakutous dele fossem frutos de múltiplas personalidades.

- Uma teoria interessante. – fala Aizen – Mas eu acho que a maneira que ele está agindo é apenas uma forma de desviar a atenção dele. Ele sempre age de maneira a que não o repare na multidão, mas ele é certamente um caso especial. Seus níveis de reiatsu eram os mais baixos na sala de reunião, mas baixos que Mayuri... Mas certamente ele não era o mais fraco dos capitães... Não quando ele enfrentou a reiatsu de Kempachi frente a frente e todo aquele instinto assassino dele sem se mexer. Mayuri provavelmente morreria sem conseguir lutar se enfrentasse Kempachi sem seu tapa-olho... Acho que poucos capitães agüentariam lutar com ele sem mudar o seu estado de espírito como ele fez daquela vez. E eu acho que ele ficou ainda mais forte desde um mês atrás. Eu sinto que ele esconde seu reiatsu, só não sei a quantidade ele esconde.

- Eu vou continuar a monitorá-lo como você pediu. – fala Tousen – Mas eu não esperaria grandes coisas dele como você está falando.

- Você realmente ainda tem muito que aprender Tousen... – fala Aizen – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos... Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

Hanatarou vai até o monte da Sokyoku vestido com suas roupas tradicionais de capitão meia hora antes do horário e vê naquele local que Soi Fon já estava lá escondida. Ele não podia vê-la, mas sentia sua presença.

Hanatarou estava muito feliz por que suas Zampakutous haviam finalmente retornado ao estado seladas e, por isso, ele não precisava lidar com elas materializadas durante o encontro.

"Ainda bem que depois de toda aquela perseguição do movimento secreto durante dois anos eu consigo sentir perfeitamente aqueles que me seguem..." – pensa Hanatarou – "Eu sei que Soi Fon está escondida e também sinto a presença de Tousen Kaname um pouco mais distante..."

No horário exato do encontro ele continuava esperando enquanto ela ainda estava se escondendo.

"Será que ela quer que eu a procure ou será que ela está se preparando?" – pensa Hanatarou.

"Vamos à caça!" – fala Youko na mente de Hanatarou.

"Vocês disseram que iriam ficar fora do encontro..." – fala Hanatarou.

"Já está no horário e ela permanece escondida... Vamos apressar logo isso... Não temos toda a eternidade... Nem mesmo os Shinigamis vivem para sempre." – fala Naruto.

"Ok! Vocês venceram... Vou tentar fazer com que ela saia da toca." – fala Hanatarou colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos e saindo andando pela montanha e desaparecendo num Shumpo rápido

Soi Fon havia chegado ao Monte da Sokyoku uma hora antes do horário combinado e não pode fazer muita coisa a não ser esperar, mas ela não queria parecer que estava ansiosa pelo encontro como ela estava, mesmo depois daquele mês inteiro tendo sonhos sobre o encontro ela ainda não queria mostrar que estava desesperada de vontade de ir ao encontro com o mais novo capitão do Gotei13

"Eu não posso deixar ele pensar que eu estou desesperada ou coisa assim... Foi ele que pediu o encontro... Eu nem queria vir... Mas e se ele não chegar... Ele pode se atrasar..." – pensava Soi Fon

Quando Hanatarou chega meia hora mais cedo ela o olha de longe e seus pensamentos mudam.

"Ele não se atrasou... Está até uns minutos mais cedo... Eu posso ir lá agora e fingir que ele chegou primeiro... Melhor o fazerele esperar até a hora marcada... Ele me fez esperar até agora... Eu acho que é melhor chegar um pouco atrasada... Quero ver se ele vai ficar me esperando..."

Então dá à hora do encontro e Hanatarou ainda está lá esperando, logo depois ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos dá alguns passos indicando que ia embora e faz um Shumpo rápido sumindo da vista de Soi Fon que entra em desespero.

Soi Fon usa um Shumpo e aparece então no exato local que Hanatarou ficou esperando por meia hora no monte da Sokyoku.

- Você está esperando há muito tempo? – pergunta Hanatarou que havia acabado de aparecer atrás de Soi Fon.

- Er... Não... – fala Soi Fon entendendo que acabara de ser pega numa armadilha pelo novo capitão – Eu acabei de chegar...

- Você jura? – pergunta o Capitão – Eu estava a quase meia hora esperando ai onde você estava se escondendo. Eu pensei que se você continuasse se escondendo por muito tempo não seria um bom encontro... Você sabe... Relacionamentos a distância não são muito duráveis.

- Você sabia que eu estava aqui esse tempo todo? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Eu não tenho tanto talento nisso quanto as minhas Zampakutous. – fala Hanatarou – Mas dado o local remoto é muito simples para eu sentir uma presença, mesmo quase sem nenhum reiatsu atrelado a ela.

- Então você está me dizendo que possui algum tipo de habilidade de rastreamento ganha através de sua Zampakutou?

- Eu não chegaria tão longe. – fala Hanatarou – Essa habilidade não foi ganha, antes foi aprendida. Qualquer um com o treinamento correto poderia fazer o que eu faço... Mas eu tenho que parar de falar sobre isso senão eu vou acabar morrendo de dor de cabeça com minhas Zampakutous reclamando que eu estou revelando demais.

- Elas falam com você... Digo mesmo agora que não estão perto de você? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Quando elas não estão materializadas, elas são muito parecidas com as Zampakutous comuns, a não ser o fato que elas são conscientes o tempo todo. Elas sabem o que eu sei, sabem o que eu penso e falam comigo em pensamento, mas geralmente elas me dão bastante tempo para ter meus próprios pensamentos. – fala Hanatarou – Parecem que elas apenas estão ansiosas por causa disso tudo... Esse encontro e tudo mais.

- E o que você faz nos tempos livres? – pergunta Soi Fon – Eu devo dizer que eu nunca fui em nenhum encontro e não sei o que se faz num desses.

- Eu também nunca fui num. – fala Hanatarou – Mas eu sei lá... Ouvi falar que geralmente vai comer em algum lugar... Naruto está me dizendo que ele conhece um lugar no 2º Rukongai que vende massas. Você gosta de massas?

- Lá tem Ramen? – pergunta Soi Fon.

- Conhecendo Naruto Namikaze... – fala Hanatarou – Lá deve ter o melhor Ramen da Soul Society.

- Como assim conhecendo ele? – pergunta Soi Fon – Você nunca foi lá?

- Minha Zampakutou ficou um dia inteiro fora, conhecendo ela e seus costumes ele não deve ter parado de procurar em toda a Sereitei e seus 80 Rukongais até encontrar o melhor lugar para se comer Ramen. Ele gosta tanto de ramen que no meu mundo interno essa é a única coisa que se tem para comer.

- Eu não vejo mal nisso. – fala Soi Fon – Ramen é a melhor comida do mundo.

- Eu acho que você vai se dar muito bem com minha Zampakutou... – fala Hanatarou.

O encontro ocorreu de maneira tranqüila e sem acidentes. Basicamente o tema desse encontro o treinamento de suas técnicas Shinigami, que, por coincidência, era a única coisa que eles faziam quando não tinham nenhuma atividade regular a desempenhar.

No fim do encontro eles tinham decidido inclusive que eles passariam a treinar Hakuda juntos uma vez por semana. O que representou um grande avanço para os dois uma vez que ambos não sabiam fazer mais nada a não ser treinar.

Durante uma semana Hanatarou foi à grande notícia na Sereitei, depois de ser reconhecido como um prodígio da academia e ser aceito como capitão apenas um mês após se formar, ele era visto com admiração por muitos alunos da academia, principalmente pela sua fama anterior de ser o pior aluno da academia.

Como o 10º Esquadrão não tinha uma boa fama, nenhum dos alunos que ingressaram no Gotei13 naquele ano, a não ser Hanatarou, parou naquele esquadrão.

Kira acabou indo para o 4º Esquadrão, Hinamori e Renji foram para o 5º Esquadrão e Rukia foi mandada para o 13º Esquadrão. Muitos outros alunos entraram nos mais diversos esquadrões e alguns até entraram na Equipe de Kidou, mas nenhum novo shinigami foi enviado para o 10º Esquadrão além do capitão.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Essa Fic parou de ser publicada por falta de comentários, se o número de comentários aumentar eu posso voltar a publicá-la.


	9. Competição entre Esquadrões

**Competição entre Esquadrões**

Depois de seis meses de Hanatarou a frente do 10º esquadrão o rapaz sentia que o esquadrão finalmente entrava nos eixos. No princípio ele ainda sentia alguma resistência, principalmente quando Hanatarou começou no seu sistema de promoção e rebaixamento de postos segundo a capacidade do Shinigami, o que acabou gerando uma competitividade que alavancou o funcionamento do esquadrão. Até mesmo a desanimada da Matsumoto começou a trabalhar com dedicação.

Uma coisa todos os membros do esquadrão não tinham dúvidas, o grande pulmão que impulsionava a escalada vertiginosa que o esquadrão vinha tendo era o novo Capitão Hanatarou Yamada, que era, sem dúvidas, o mais dedicado, mais comprometido e mais esforçado de todo esquadrão

Hanatarou, suas Zampakutous e Matsumoto estavam discutindo a evolução dos membros do esquadrão no novo regime de treinamento e a formação das equipes em função dos trabalhos usualmente requisitados para o esquadrão.

Depois de uma discussão acalorada eles finalmente conseguiram organizar os esquadrões e as tarefas que eles iriam desempenhar, bem como a escolha de líderes para cada um desses esquadrões.

Depois eles começaram a discutir o conteúdo programático para o segundo semestre de treinamentos que envolveria apenas aqueles que queriam ser treinados em mais de uma especialidade, que era a grande maioria do esquadrão, todos estavam adorando a evolução que tiveram nos últimos seis meses e esperavam evoluir mais no próximo semestre.

A reunião que eles tiveram ainda incluiu o programa de seleção de novos Shinigamis da academia, com o envio antecipado de convite para aqueles que mais se adequassem a nova filosofia do esquadrão.

- O capitão é muito rígido... – fala Matsumoto – Você sabe que eu não tenho o mesmo pique que você...

- Matsumoto-chan... – fala Hanatarou – Nós temos que levar isso a sério... O nome do nosso esquadrão está em jogo... Eu quero seriedade ou então você vai ficar sem folga pelos próximos 50 anos...

- Mas capitão... – fala Matsumoto – Você não me deixa mais beber durante o serviço... Se você me retirar às folgas eu não sei mais o que eu vou fazer...

- Você deveria se dedicar mais ao seu treinamento com sua Zampakutou – fala Youko – Haineko-san tem uma personalidade particularmente difícil, mas se for trabalhada ela vai ter uma bankai extremamente poderosa. Eu consigo sentir ela... Ela é um caso raro de poder... Uma habilidade nata.

- Youko-kun... – fala Matsumoto – Haineko não quer falar comigo sobre minha bankai... Ela não quer me ajudar...

- Isso é normal. – fala Naruto – pergunte para ela coisas que ela quer que você saiba. Tenha longas conversas com ela e pergunte o que ela pensa e o que ela faz quando você não está com ela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobrirá sozinha sobre a sua bankai.

- Mas o Capitão Hanatarou não precisou fazer assim para conseguir a sua bankai, não foi? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Eu ainda não obtive minhas três bankais. – fala Hanatarou – Naruto-kun é muito aberto e me falou da bankai dele com muito gosto, mas Youko-kun e Hisagomaru-chan são outra história. Vai levar tempo para mim também, só não podemos desistir.

- Capitão... – fala Matsumoto agarrando Hanatarou e afogando o mesmo no decote da sua roupa. – Você é tão bonitinho quando está incentivando os outros.

- Er... Matsumoto-chan... – fala Youko preocupado com Hantarou.

- Matsu-chan! – fala Hisagomaru

- Matsumoto-chan, você está sufocando o Capitão. – fala Naruto.

- Desculpe-me... – fala Matsumoto liberando o capitão – Eu apenas me empolguei um pouco...

- Eu acho que a divisão de trabalho é satisfatória. – fala Hanatarou retornando ao ponto da reunião – Não vão espalhar isso pelo esquadrão, mas eu me sinto muito feliz que eles tenham evoluído tanto em tão pouco tempo. Mas agora é hora de mostrar a toda Sereitei os resultados dos nossos esforços.

- Eu tenho certeza que os outros esquadrões ficarão impressionados. – fala Matsumoto – Em seis meses você transformou um esquadrão de molengas em um esquadrão bem organizado.

- E agora vem o maior trabalho. – fala Naruto – Temos que nos transformar em invisíveis.

- Invisíveis? – pergunta Matsumoto – É algum tipo de Bakudou?

- O que Naruto-kun quis dizer foi que temos que fazer com que a maior parte do Gotei 13 não perceba essa melhora. – fala Hanatarou – Eu andei conversando com o Capitão-Comandante e ele concordou em passar secretamente mais responsabilidades para nosso esquadrão.

- Secretamente? – pergunta Matsumoto – Por que passar secretamente?

- Não queremos que a atenção seja direcionada ao nosso esquadrão. – fala Hanatarou – Não agora, não por enquanto. Eu quero que fiquemos cada vez melhores, mas sempre subestimados.

- E por que você quer isso? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Eu tenho um palpite... – fala Hanatarou – Alguma coisa muito grande, muito maior que todos nós estamos ocorrendo no Gotei 13 e temos que estar preparados para o pior. As coisas vão mudar, muita coisa vai piorar e nós vamos ter que agüentar as pontas quando isso acontecer. Mas se os inimigos do Gotei 13 suspeitarem de um esquadrão tão bem treinado eles se prepararão ainda mais e será ainda mais difícil enfrentá-los. Esse nível de sigilo também deve abranger aos membros do nosso esquadrão espero que eles não andem divulgando o nosso novo comportamento do esquadrão para os outros esquadrões... Eu venho trabalhado isso com eles, mas eu não vou poder cuidar deles individualmente indefinidamente. Vou precisar da sua ajuda e de todos aqueles com postos de comando.

- E como vamos fazer para recrutar novos Shinigamis. – fala Matsumoto – Sem renovação nosso esquadrão vai desaparecer e antes de você entrar no esquadrão fazia dois anos que os Shinigamis entravam nesse esquadrão apenas por transferência quando não se adaptavam em outro esquadrão...

- Isso nós resolveremos de outra forma. – fala Hanatarou – Não se preocupe com isso... Eu vou cuidar disso pessoalmente, considere isso minha responsabilidade de capitão.

Matsumoto agarra novamente Hanatarou pela cabeça e começa a sufocá-lo entre seus peitos.

- Você fica realmente bonitinho quando fala seriamente. – fala Matsumoto.

- Mastsu-chan está sufocando Hanatarou-nii. – fala Hisagomaru.

- Desculpe-me capitão. – fala Matsumoto – Eu sinto como se não conseguisse me controlar algumas vezes.

- É bom que você se controle pelo menos na frente da capitã Soi Fon. – fala Naruto – Ela chegou a liberar a sua Shikai para tenente Isane quando ela cumprimentou ele quando estava passando na rua...

- Isso é verdade? – pergunta Matsumoto – Isane nunca me disse isso...

- Essa foi uma experiência meio traumática para tenente. – fala Youko – Se a Capitã Unohara não estivesse por perto eu não sei quanto tempo nós conseguiríamos agüentar a Capitã... Ela ficou simplesmente muito forte para ser contida sem o uso de violência depois de todos aqueles treinamentos de Hakuda...

- Ela ficou tão ciumenta assim? – pergunta Matsumoto – Eu nunca pensaria que ela era assim.

- Isso aparentemente é fruto do abandono da mestra dela. – fala Hanatarou – Quando uma pessoa é abandonada de um elo sentimental muito forte, ela pode ficar super protetora com seus elos novos... Mas eu também não pensava que ela seria ciumenta dessa maneira.

- Hanatarou-nii-chan... – fala Hisagomaru – Está quase na hora...

- Não podemos nos atrasar agora, não é? – fala Hanatarou – Você se lembra de como o Capitão-comandante fica furioso quando as pessoas se atrasam para as reuniões que ele marca, não lembra?

Hanatarou sai então do esquadrão e sai correndo pelas ruas da Sereitei com um Shumpo bem veloz e no meio do caminho encontra o Capitão Ichimaru Gin indo tão rápido quando ele até o primeiro esquadrão.

- Com pressa também? – pergunta Gin.

- Em cima da hora para ser mais preciso. – fala Hanatarou – Nessa velocidade vamos chegar poucos minutos antes do horário correto.

- Eu nunca mais chego atrasado numa reunião. – fala Gin – Comandante Yamamoto fica uma fera...

- Nem me fale... – fala Hanatarou.

Como Hantarou previu. Eles chegaram quase em cima da hora, mas não foram os últimos a chegar, pois Kyoraku chegou um minuto antes do horário.

- Agora que todos estão aqui, devemos iniciar imediatamente a reunião – fala Yamamoto que não parecia muito satisfeito de três de seus capitães chegarem em cima da hora.

Hanatarou olhou ao redor e viu que mais uma vez todos os 13 capitães estavam reunidos naquela sala, um evento não muito comum nessas reuniões, pois geralmente o capitão do 13º Esquadrão estava doente demais para participar, o capitão do 11º Esquadrão estava geralmente fora dos limites da Sereitei lutando contra Hollows e o capitão do 12º Esquadrão estava simplesmente entretido demais com seu trabalho para comparecer a essas reuniões. Até mesmo sendo um capitão novo Hanatarou podia ver que se Yamamoto Genryusai realmente não precisasse do trabalho do Capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri ele já teria mandado ele para ser executado no monte da Sokyoku por insubordinação.

- Hoje é um dia muito especial. – fala Yamamoto – A academia me mandou um comunicado de uma formatura de um aluno muito especial.

- Mas Yama-ji estamos a cinco meses das formaturas e nessa próxima turma não havia ninguém tão mais adiantado... – fala Kyoraku – Como pode um aluno se formar antes dos outros.

- Eu acho que não fui claro. – fala o Comandante – Ele não faz parte da turma que formou esse período. Ele é simplesmente o aluno que quebrou o recorde de tempo para a formatura de todos os tempos. Venho tratando o caso dele pessoalmente e por isso eu sei da sua evolução. Seu nome é Hitsugaya Toushiro.

- Calma ai... –fala Hanatarou – Hitsugaia-kun era aluno do segundo ano quando eu me formei há sete meses.

- Ele completou todo o conteúdo do curso da academia Shinigami em dois anos e sete meses, quebrando o recorde do Capitão Ichimaru Gin de quatro anos – fala Yamamoto – O Que eu posso fazer... Ele é um gênio. Eu originalmente pretendia fazê-lo ganhar a vaga do capitão Kurosaki que você está atualmente, mas eu acho que tive uma boa escolha ao escolher você no lugar dele. Isso iria demandar mais alguns anos até que ele obtivesse sua bankai e estivesse pronto para assumir o posto.

- Então basicamente o que você quer agora é que decidamos em qual esquadrão ele deve ser posicionado? – pergunta Kyoraku

- Basicamente estamos aqui nessa sala para nós brigarmos até escolhermos quem vai ser o responsável pelo futuro capitão? –pergunta Unohara – Brigar por um motivo desses não faz meu estilo.

- Então que a carnificina comece! – fala Kenpachi sacando a espada.

- Eu acho que seria mais inteligente o deixar escolher o esquadrão que deseja ir. – fala Hanatarou – Não que eu ache a idéia do Capitão Kempachi ruim, longe de mim... Mas se começássemos uma carnificina simplesmente precisaríamos de mais candidatos a vaga de capitão depois de tudo.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia brigar por isso. – fala Ukiake – A idéia do Capitão Yamada é boa o suficiente para mim.

- Eu acho que eu não coloquei minha posição corretamente. – fala o Comandante – Eu estava querendo dizer apenas que como eu não tenho tempo de treinar um novo capitão para uma vaga que não está atualmente em aberto eu mesmo vou escolher um esquadrão para que o novo Shinigami Hitsugaya Toushiro possa passar a ser integrante. Eu espero que qualquer que seja o capitão escolhido, este tome responsabilidade pessoal para o treinamento dele e futuramente esperamos que ele ocupe uma das vagas que eventualmente estarão em aberto no caso de precisarmos de um capitão substituto.

- Essa é realmente uma palavra de bom agouro. – fala Aizen – Devemos então esperar uma visita do Capitão-Comandante a nossos batalhões ou devemos apresentar um pedido formal com um relatório de atividades em sua mesa?

- Uma visita deve bastar. – fala o Comanante – Eu estarei visitando todos os 12 esquadrões do Gotei 13 durante esse mês para ver qual está mais apto a receber o novo Shinigami e treiná-lo de acordo. As visitas serão feitas aleatoriamente e sem prévio aviso.

A reunião ainda dura mais algumas horas onde os capitães apenas discutem sem um motivo claro, mas basicamente a conversa girou em torno das habilidades do novo Shinigami, de como o Capitão Kempachi desejava enfrentar esse novo Shinigami, como Kyoraku desejava beber sakê com ele e como Mayuri desejava fazer experiências nele...

Assim que Hanatarou saiu da reunião ele, e todos os outros capitães correram para seus esquadrões o mais rápido que eles podiam.

Quando Hanatarou chegou a seu esquadrão ele ficou feliz em não encontrar o Comandante esperando na porta. Ele tinha certeza que ele faria isso com um dos capitães e ele ficou feliz de que não estava fazendo isso com ele.

O capitão usou seu Shumpo e foi até sua sala onde sua Tenente estava aguardando enquanto terminava com seus relatórios diários.

- Trabalhando... – fala Hanatarou – Que avanço... Eu acho que eu vou te dar um dia a mais de folga se você continuar com esse avanço a olhos vistos.

- Capitão! – fala Matsumoto – Como foi ao encontro dos capitães?

Três figuras surgem atrás de Hanatarou, eram as materializações de suas Zampakutous.

- Vamos ter muito trabalho a partir de hoje. – fala Naruto – Eu organizo os grupos para trabalho, Youko-kun vai organizar os treinamentos e vocês dois tentem colocar a burocracia do esquadrão em ordem.

- Você não vai me mandar! – fala Youko

- O que aconteceu? – fala Matsumoto perdida.

- Parece que houve uma formatura fora de hora. – fala Hanatarou – Um aluno completou o curso da academia Shinigami em apenas dois anos e sete meses.

- O quê? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- O Comandante me disse inclusive que era de sua intenção originalmente torná-lo líder deste esquadrão em dois anos quando ele completasse seu treinamento de bankai.

- Você quer dizer que ele iria ser meu chefe? – pergunta Matsumoto

- Ele deve ter pelo menos a força de um tenente por agora, para o Comandante considerar isso... – fala Hanatarou – Não podemos deixar outro esquadrão levá-lo, principalmente por que ele é primo de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

- Ele é? – pergunta Matsumoto – E quem é essa?

- Está com ciúmes Matsumoto-chan? – pergunta Youko.

- Nada disso. – fala Matsumoto corada – Eu só queria saber quem ela é.

- Hinamori Momo. – fala Hanatarou – Falando nisso, faz tempo que eu não vejo meus colegas de academia. Como será que eles estão?

- Eu ouvi dizer que Kira está se saindo bem no 4º Esquadrão. – fala Naruto – ele deva alcançar o 10º Posto até antes de completar o primeiro ano como Shinigami. Hinamori e Rukia também estão indo bem, mas conseguir um posto oficial para elas vai demorar muito mais de um ano.

- E o Renji? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Ele vai demorar bem mais... – fala Naruto – O 5º Esquadrão definitivamente não é para ele. Ele não vai conseguir crescer muito por lá... Talvez devamos sugerir para ele ir para o 11º ou o 6º... Quem sabe para Cá?

- Então vamos ficar alertas a possíveis transferências. – fala Hanatarou – Se ele for pedir algum tipo de transferência devemos garantir que seja para o nosso esquadrão. Um Shinigami com o potencial dele não deve ser desperdiçado assim no 5º Esquadrão.

- Capitão... – fala Matsumoto – Vai ficar cada vez mais difícil conseguir manter meu cargo de tenente se você continuar recrutando pessoas fortes para o nosso esquadrão.

- Eu não me preocuparia tanto assim com o cargo de tenente. – fala Hanatarou – Antes mesmo que os outros alcancem o nível de tenente você teria alcançado o nível de um Capitão. Só é necessário um pouco mais de esforço no treinamento.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Matsumoto – Eu não sabia disso.

- Em termos de Hakuda, Kidou, Shumpo ou Zanjutsu você já é mais forte que alguns dos capitães. Duvido que Mayuri, Tousen ou Komamura pudessem vencer com você sem ativar suas bankais.

- Você já viu alguma das bankais de algum capitão? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Eu vi a bankai do Byakuia, mas acho que metade da Soul Society deve ter visto... – fala Hanatarou – ele mostra para todo mundo o que supostamente era para ser uma arma secreta...

- E você viu de mais algum? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Capitão Komamura uma vez e a Capitã Soi Fon... – fala Hanatarou – Foi num dia que eu queria testar a defesa de Naruto-kun... Foi um espetáculo e tanto, devo dizer...

- Como são essas bankais. – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Bom... Eu prometi não contar para ninguém como era a bankai de Fon-chan, mas Komamura não parecia se importar em falar sobre a bankai dele... – fala Hanatarou – A bankai de Komamura era uma enorme armadura... Tinha uns 30 metros de altura e só o braço deveria ter um metro de diâmetro.

- É tão assustadora assim? – pergunta Matsumoto – A bankai do Capitão é tão bonitinha, principalmente com Naruto-kun transformado em raposa no seu ombro... Eu pensei que as outras Bankais eram assim também.

- Minha bankai não é bonitinha. – fala Naruto – É o escudo máximo de proteção.

- Isso por que você ainda não viu minha Bankai. – fala Youko – Minha bankai sim é terrível.

- Nós ainda não terminamos com o nosso treinamento com a Bankai. – fala Hanatarou – Eu não posso mostrar a ninguém ela sem antes garantir que ninguém vai morrer só de olhar.

- É tão terrível assim? - pergunta Matsumoto.

- Se estiver perto o suficiente. – fala Youko – Pode até matar sem a intenção.

Hanatarou estava indo até mais um de seus encontros com Soi Fon. Atualmente eles haviam desistido de sair e resolvido focar apenas no treinamento, o que era sempre um espetáculo a parte, pois quanto mais eles lutavam melhores eles ficavam e mais acirrada era a disputa.

- Você está adiantado. – fala Soi Fon sentada numa pedra no campo de treinamento.

- Você chegou aqui antes de mim. – fala Hanatarou.

- Você está no campo de treinamento do meu esquadrão. – fala Soi Fon – Não há nada de estranho em eu já estar aqui.

- Eu acho que você tem razão... – fala Hanatarou – Eu estava contando os minutos para encontrar você... Fiquei impaciente...

- Bom saber que você está pensando em mim. – fala Soi Fon com um sorriso, ela vai até Hanatarou e dá um selinho nele.

- Eu não ganho um também? – pergunta Naruto se materializando.

- O que falamos sobre isso? – pergunta Hanatarou.

- Isso não é muito justo... – fala Naruto – Eu não posso namorar outra Shinigami por que eu sou uma parte de você e nem posso aproveitar sua namorada...

- A vida não é justa... – fala Hanatarou – Conviva com isso.

- Mesmo quando a noção de vida é relativa... – fala Naruto – Ela ainda não é justa. Você tem sorte de eu ser sua Zampakutou.

- Por que eu tenho sorte? – pergunta Hanatarou

- Por que mesmo que eu use o "Elemento Vento: Rasenshuriken", você ainda pode se defender com meus poderes... Se considerarmos ainda que você lute junto com Youko-kun e Hisagomaru-chan... Eu acho que minhas chances de ganhar são bem pequenas por que minhas habilidades são basicamente de proteção não de ataque...

- Até parece que Hisagomaru-chan iria ajudar alguém numa luta entre nós. – fala Hanatarou – Da ultima vez que você e Youko-kun brigaram ela desapertou os dois, não tomou o lado de ninguém.

- Mas se fosse você seria diferente. – fala Naruto – Hisagomaru-chan ficou realmente muito apegado com você.

- Ainda sim eu acho que ele tentaria evitar uma luta ao invés de lutar. – fala Hanatarou – Ele faz o estilo pacifista.

- E onde eles estão agora? – pergunta Naruto.

- Hisagomaru está selado na Katana e Youko-kun está passeando pela Soul Society. – fala Hanatarou – Ele nunca fala para onde vai quando some dessa maneira.

- Espero que não encontre o Capitão Kempachi no meio do caminho. – fala Naruto – Quando eles se encontram acabam destruindo metade da Sereitei com eles.

- Ei... – fala Soi Fon – Será que você não podia dar o fora e deixar nosso encontro em paz!

- Sempre assim... – fala Naruto – Nunca pensam na sua Zampakutou... Isso por que nem completou o treinamento com o Elemento Vento...

- Ei... Naruto-kun... – fala Hanatarou – Não precisa humilhar...

- Mas você é mesmo uma negação com o elemento vento... – fala Naruto – Você deve demorar uns 10 anos para dominar ele...

Naruto vira as costas e começa a ir embora.

- Sabe de uma coisa... – fala Naruto – Eu não estou nem aí para suas proibições... Eu simplesmente vou escolher uma Shinigami para mim também... Eu acho que muitas devem estar interessadas em uma Zampakutou de um Capitão.

Naruto desaparece com um Shumpo.

- Ele é sempre assim? – pergunta Soi Fon – Digo... Ele é melhora as vezes?

- Ele é assim perto de você. – fala Hanatarou – Acho que sente um pouco de ciúmes... Algumas Zampakutous gostam muito de atenção. Ele geralmente não é assim, mas em algumas situações, ele é totalmente imprevisível.

- Essa Zampakutou é mesmo diferente. – fala Soi Fon.

- Mudando de assunto Fon-chan, você sabe qual esquadrão o Capitão foi visitar imediatamente após a reunião?

- Você percebeu que ele faria uma visita surpresa logo depois da reunião? – pergunta Soi Fon –Geralmente os capitães novos só percebem quando o Comandante aparece na porta do esquadrão. Se ele ainda não apareceu no seu esquadrão então eu aposto que ele foi direto para o 3º Esquadrão. Você e o Gin chegaram em cima da hora, eu acho que ele vai fazer disso um revide.

- Nunca mais chego atrasado... – fala Hanatarou.

- Por isso que os capitães mais antigos adquiriram o hábito de chegar meia hora antes do horário... O capitão Ukitake ele até perdoa por causa da doença e o Capitão Mayuri ele suporta por que ele é o único que consegue manter o instituto de pesquisa do 12º Esquadrão ativo e até o Capitão Kempachi é perdoado contanto que esteja lutando com Hollows, mas aos outros é exigida total disciplina.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da Sereitei...

- Eu vejo que você apareceu novamente, Zampakutou! – fala o capitão Kempachi retirando seu tapa-olho e liberando sua quantidade insana de Reiatsu.

- Você é agradável como sempre, Capitão Zaraki Kempachi! – fala a Zampakutou com sua espada na mão sem se intimidar – Mas me chame apenas de Youko, Youko-sama para você.

- Kistune-chan veio brincar com Ken-chan! – fala Yachiru numa distância bem segura.

- Aquela Zampakutou doida está desafiando o Capitão Kempachi novamente! – fala Yumichika desesperado.

- Eh? – pergunta Ikkaku sem esboçar reação – Já é a décima vez que eles lutam esse mês. Até mesmo para a contagem de destruição do Capitão essas lutas deles estão um pouco destrutivas demais...

Naquele momento uma explosão acontece e um prédio próximo ao que Yumichika e Ikkaku estavam cai.

- Será que eles não conhecem a palavra pegar leve? – fala Ikkaku.

Para alívio de Hanatarou, a visita do comandante demorou ainda duas semanas para acontecer, o que deu mais do que tempo suficiente para que o esquadrão ficasse impecável no momento da visita do capitão, que não poderia ser mais inesperado que duas horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira, mesmo assim tudo ocorreu muito bem e o esquadrão ficou aguardando notícias sobre o desenvolvimento da escolha do esquadrão para o novo Shinigami.

- Todo o trabalho que tivemos valeu à pena. – fala Hanatarou – Mesmo que Comandante não escolha nosso esquadrão, certamente ele verá este esquadrão com outros olhos.

- Você tem alguma indicação de qual esquadrão ele possa vir a escolher? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Nenhuma. – fala Hanatarou – Mas posso dizer que causamos uma boa impressão.

- Você é confiante demais. – fala Youko – Mas eu acho que fizemos um bom trabalho aqui, disso você pode ter certeza.

- Está quase na hora do treinamento de Hakuda, Naruto-nii-chan! – fala Hisagomaru que estava sentado no ombro de Hanatarou.

- Está quase na hora do treinamento de Shumpo também. – fala Hanatarou se levantando de sua cadeira e ajeitando seu quimono.

Hanatarou e Naruto andam lado a lado até a área de treinamento onde encontram os membros do 10º Esquadrão aguardando.

- Treinamento de Hakuda, Campo de Treinamento dois! – fala Naruto indo em direção ao campo de treinamento sendo seguido por metade daqueles que estavam aguardando.

- Nós vamos treinar hoje por aqui mesmo. – fala Hanatarou fazendo um selo com as mãos em forma de uma cruz e fazendo surgir o mesmo número de Hanatarous que havia de Shinigamis que aguardavam para serem treinados.

- O objetivo desse treinamento é acompanhar os movimentos de um de meus clones. – fala Hanatarou – Eu vou me esforçar para que meu Shumpo não seja tão rápido, por isso depois de todo esse tempo de treinamento, eu espero que vocês já consigam acompanhar pelo menos essa velocidade...

- Ei, Hisagomaru... – fala Youko na sala do capitão – Eu reparei que você sempre anda com Hanatarou-chan, menos quando ele vai fazer treinamento de Shumpo.

- Eu não gosto muito de usar o Shumpo... – fala Hisagomaru – Minha cabeça fica doendo...

- Você não gosta de usar sua espada como arma, não gosta de Shumpo e nem de Hakuda... – fala Youko – Você é mesmo uma Zampakutou?

- Não brigue assim com Hisagomaru-chan. – fala Matsumoto – Ele não gosta muito de lutas e Hanatarou não precisa das outras Zamapakutous para lutar. Ele é especializado em curar... Se Hanatarou tivesse apenas ele poderia ser um ótimo membro do 4º Esquadrão.

- Lá só têm fracos... – fala Youko.

- Naruto-kun iria arranjar briga se você falasse isso. – fala Matsumoto.

- Desde que ele começou a ficar mulherengo ele não gosta que falem de outros Esquadrões. – fala Youko – Aquele lá não tem jeito.

- Você se parece muito com ele. – fala Matsumoto – Somente suas roupas, sua orelha, caldas e Katanas são diferentes. Se você tivesse uma atitude melhor você também seria mais bem visto.

- Até parece que eu iria imitar aquele cara metido a herói. – fala Youko. – Ele sempre foi assim, mas isso não me obriga a ser igual a ele.

- Vocês parecem que se conheciam desde antes de conhecerem Hanatarou – fala Matsumoto – Vocês tem lembranças de quando eram vivos?

- Claro que temos. – fala Youko – Mas mesmo naquela época eu não sei afirmar se eu estava vivo... Afinal Naruto-kun era um humano, eu era um monstro.

- Um monstro? – pergunta Matsumoto espantada – O que era você realmente.

- Um demônio raposa selado numa criança. – fala Youko.

- E quem era Naruto? – pergunta Matsumoto – Ele era quem te selou?

- Não... – fala Youko – Ele era a criança... Quando ele morreu não era bem uma criança... Ele tinha tipo uns trinta anos... Mesmo que para minha própria espécie ele pudesse ser considerado uma criança para a dele ele era provavelmente um jovem...

- Os demônios viviam muito tempo? – pergunta Matsumoto.

- Eu tinha mais de 700 anos quando morri. – fala Youko – Passei quase 100 desses anos selado em três pessoas diferentes. Naruto-kun foi meu ultimo hospedeiro.

- Então quer dizer que em tempo total de existência você é ainda mais velho que eu? –pergunta Matsumoto surpresa – Eu acho que apenas os capitães mais velhos chegaram à idade que você tem agora.

- Eu prefiro zerar a contagem desde que eu morri. – fala Youko – Depois da minha morte eu tive que reaprender novamente como usar meu poder... Isso durou um bom tempo... E eu sinto que o tempo passa mais de pressa agora para mim do que quando eu estava vivo... Não tenho um século tão interessante desde que eu era hospedeiro de Naruto-kun.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Essa Fic parou de ser publicada por falta de comentários, se o número de comentários aumentar eu posso voltar a publicá-la.


End file.
